When Three isn't a Crowd
by jenni-nikole
Summary: AU: D/S After adopting subs Blaine and Kurt, Sebastian uncovers a dark secret that could cost him the lives of those he holds dearest. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for a GKM prompt:

'Sebastian wants to be Blaine's dom, but Blaine and Kurt are a package deal. He acts indifferent towards Kurt until he realizes it's been hurting him, and that Kurt isn't a threat to him and Blaine, and starts to love them both equally.'

Warnings: d/s, polyamorous, h/c

This story is Sebastian/Blaine/Kurt set in an AU D/S world.

Chapter One

Blaine sat at the Lima Bean, nose buried in a novel and half a cup of coffee sitting cold and abandoned on the table by him. He had been there for several hours, but as it hadn't been busy, the staff saw no reason to bother such a good customer. Someone else had no such qualms.

"What's could be so good in that book, that it would encourage you to hide that pretty face?"

Blaine looked up and saw a blonde man had slid into the chair opposite. He beamed at him and held up the book.

"Just something my friend recommended. I'm Blaine,"

Blaine held out his hand.

"Sebastian, charmed," the blonde slipped his hand into Blaine's and gave him a sexy smirk.

Blaine returned it with a wide grin of his own and put the book down on the table.

* * *

><p>"...we sat there talking for hours about everything you could possible think of. We have so much in common. I wish you could've met him Kurt, he was -"<p>

"Amazing?" asked Kurt smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine looked up from his position lying on Kurt's lap and bit his lip.

"I haven't been talking about him too much have I?"

Kurt shook his head and laughed, running his fingers through Blaine's hair reassuringly.

"No, of course not. I'm just afraid he's going to steal

you away from me. Where would I be if you two ran away together?"

Blaine laughed reaching up and running his fingers down Kurt's cheek.

"Never. You know I couldn't leave you, we'll just have to find someone who will take us both otherwise I'd

never look at them twice. Anyway, Sebastian isn't interested in me like that, he was just being friendly. He never even mentioned seeing me again,"

"I bet you anything he'll call by the end of the night to make plans,"

"Anything?" Grinned Blaine slyly, "How about a back massage?"

"You're on," Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine hard on the mouth.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat staring at the computer, filing all of the information away. Dalton Academy's main page was loaded on the screen.<p>

"Dalton Academy hosts Ohio's largest Submissive training facility. We specialize in multiple partnerships, teaching our Subs how to share responsibilities in their future households..."

Sebastian smiled, this why he had moved to such a lame town, but he'd never thought he would be so lucky as to meet the perfect guy during his first few days here. Blaine was charismatic, smart and funny. Not to mention gorgeous, those eyes, that smile and that body. He just had to convince Blaine that he was the perfect Dom for him and that would start with a phone call.

"...Alright Sebastian, I'll see you then. Bye,"

* * *

><p>Blaine hung up the phone, not bothering to look over to where Kurt was sitting on their double bed no doubt with a smug look on his face.<p>

"So got yourself a date, huh?"

Blaine swung around in the desk chair and pulled a face.

"It's not a date. We are just going out for coffee again. I'm telling you he isn't interested in me like that,"

"And I'm telling you that you owe me a back massage,"

"Shirt off and lay down,"

Kurt gleefully unbuttoned his shirt, handing it over to

Blaine to hang up. Blaine came back to the bed and straddled Kurt, running his hands softly up and down Kurt's spine a few times before kneading his shoulders.

"Do you remember what you thought when we first met?" asked Kurt, laying his head down on his folded arms, relaxing beneath Blaine's nimble fingers.

"I was so sure you didn't feel anything for me. You were- are so perfect and I was convinced you wouldn't

even look twice at me. Plus we are both subs, you know the chances of being part of a paired sub group are,"

"How could I look at anyone but you? I was so shy, remember I couldn't even be in the same room as you, let alone talk to you. I'm so lucky to have found you,"

Blaine held himself up so Kurt could flip over beneath him.

"And now you've met Sebastian. Just answer me this, do you like him?"

Blaine looked down biting his lip. Kurt slid their hands together, interlocking their fingers.

"I do. I think he could be really good for us. I can't wait for you to meet him,"

Kurt smiled sweetly.

"If you like him, I'm sure I will too but maybe you should get to know him better first. He might not even want to have two subs, a lot of people can't handle that,"

"Just-just wait until you meet him. I'll talk to him about you tomorrow,"

"Well until then..."

Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and pulled him down for a heated make out session.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: d/s, polyamorous, h/c, non-con

Chapter Two

"He's on his way up. Do you think I look alright?" Blaine hung up the phone, after talking to one of the Dalton attendants who keep tabs on all the comings and goings in the facility. He turned to Kurt and held his arms out in a practiced move to allow Kurt to assess his outfit.

"I've already told you ten times how fabulous you look. I was even the one who picked out your outfit. Have I ever failed in the clothing department before?" asked Kurt, straightening Blaine's bowtie. Blaine shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, you have never failed me," he rubbed his nose affectionately against Kurt's, "I'm just so nervous, I really like him. I want him to like us too. I can't believe I didn't mention you yesterday, otherwise you could have come today. You know, you could still come, if you want?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, today it's about you two. Plus you make a better impression of me than I ever do. I know you'll do me justice,"

Three short raps sounded on the door of their room. Blaine's eyes lit up and he began to slightly bounce. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder and pushed him towards the door. Kurt stood slightly back, in full view of the door, excited to seeing the man that had his partner enthralled. Blaine opened the door with a wide grin spread across his face. Sebastian stood on the otherside, a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers in his hand.

"These are for you," Sebastian smiled and he handed over the flowers. Blaine lifted them to his nose and inhaled.

"They're beautiful, thank you Sebastian." Blaine said softly, turning to Kurt and pulled him to his side. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, he's my-"

"A pleasure," Sebastian nodded briefly at Kurt, "Blaine we should get going. I decided to make reservations for lunch instead. I hope you don't mind,"

Blaine shook his head and handed the flowers over to Kurt. "Could you put these in water please?" He asked. Kurt took the flowers and gave Blaine a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun," Kurt said grinning, raising his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine waved and walked out the door holding Sebastian's hand, Kurt shut the door behind them and lent back on it and held the bouquet to his nose, sighing dreamily. Blaine was right, Sebastian just might be the Dom they had been waiting for.

Being a part of a Sub pair was difficult as no one really understood how it worked. Children were usually born with either the mark of a Dom or a Sub and were educated accordingly but sometimes Sub children were born with slight deviations in their marks, which seemed to correspond with other Subs.

Kurt had been placed into Dalton at the age of eight after his father had died of a broken heart after they had both lost his mother. It was hard for a Sub to live without their Dom, especially when they had been together for so long. Blaine had been sent there when he was fourteen, after coming out to his parents. His parents had hoped the school would be able to straighten him out, instead the staff at Dalton had noticed that the deviations in Blaine's mark had matched Kurt's and couldn't help but try and do some research into Sub pairings.

At first Kurt and Blaine had been kept apart, placed in different classes, dormed at opposite ends of the school and a staff member tried to be with at least one of them so that they weren't accidentally introduced. When neither of them seemed to display any signs that they were being drawn together, they were introduced under heavily observed circumstances. All of the staff at Dalton wanted to be apart of the team that may make discoveries about Sub pairs. Instead the pair barely spoke a word to one another, trying to stay on opposite sides of the room. The staff were distraught, they were sure that these two were a match.

Having been disheartened at their attempts, the staff stop observing the two of them. Kurt and Blaine started bumping into each other every time they left their rooms, each time they found it harder to speak but also harder to leave the other.

Guests at Dalton were free to roam around the halls as they pleased as long as they checked in at the front desk. Many of these guests were Doms look for a Sub, and the Sub were not only encouraged to converse with a Dom who showed an interest but were punished if the Dom was displeased with their behaviour. Though most Doms were looking for a lifetime mate, some were looking for a few hours to alleviate their frustrations. Kurt caught the eye of one of these mavericks. The man had managed to get Kurt alone in one of the lesser used sitting rooms and attempted to dominate him. Kurt's instincts, as well as his fear of both the man and the staff of Dalton, didn't allow him to fight back or even argue with what this man had wanted. A passing teacher just happened to glance into the room just in time to save Kurt's virginity, but the damage had been done.

Kurt withdrew into himself, completely refusing to speak to anyone and barely eating. When not in classes, Kurt locked himself away in his room. Blaine watched from afar, not knowing why his heart was broken over a boy he didn't know and had barely spoken to. At night, when he counldn't sleep, Blaine would creep out of his room and sit outside Kurt's door listening for any sound, from sobbing to quiet movements.

One night Blaine fell asleep leaning against the door. Kurt was shocked the next morning when upon opening his door, Blaine toppled into the room and awoke with a loud, startled noise. Kurt, who was so frightened by the sound, stared at Blaine for a few seconds before bursting into tears. He sunk to the ground and rolled into a tight ball. Blaine, unable to help himself, crawled next to Kurt and in a comforting gesture, pulled Kurt into his lap. Once Blaine had Kurt in his arms, he couldn't let him go, even stronger then his submissive instincts was the need to take care of the thin, pale boy. He had never felt so connected to anyone and refused to be separated from him.

Dalton moved the boys into a specialized suite that suited their need to share everything, from their bed to the desk to even the closet. Kurt managed to find a way to have them share most of their clothes, usually by rolling up the cuffs on anything Blaine wore. The Dalton staff had convinced the boys to take part in research and evaluation, which mostly consisted of simple interviews, about how they were finding their lives changing. The pair wanted to help other Subs find their partners, because even after such a short time together, neither could imagine living apart from the other.

The boys felt safe in the knowledge that Dalton would never let them be parted, or allow them to go with a Dom who wasn't prepared to deal with them both equally as well as allow them to be together comfortably. But the boys were so vastly different in the eyes of the Doms who had shown interest in them, that neither Kurt or Blaine thought they would ever find anyone to take care of the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sebastian pulled his car into the parking lot at a fancy Italian restaurant on the other side of Westerville. On the way he had tried to tell Blaine about his car, but Blaine had blown him off saying he knew nothing about cars, but that Kurt had a passion for them. When he tried to change the subject to where they were going, Blaine went on about how much Kurt enjoyed Italian food, but preferred French food.

Sebastian was slightly exasperated but hoped Blaine was just a little nervous, Sebastian wanted to know more about Blaine, not a roommate that Blaine would probably never see again after the next few days. Sebastian got out of the car and met Blaine at the front, placing a hand on the small of Blaine's back and leading him to the restaurant doors. Sebastian open the door and allowed Blaine to enter ahead of him, Blaine beamed at Sebastian's gentlemanly manners. They were led to a table for two in a secluded corner of the restaurant and left with two menus. Blaine looked around the room.

"This place is lovely, I think Kurt would really enjoy it here. Have you been here before? What's the food like? Kurt's a great cook, he makes me lots of great stuff, but he really likes healthy food. Sometimes it's a little too healthy and I just want something greasy and I feel like I have to sneak it in, but he always knows," Blaine said all of this very quickly, Sebastian only being able to pick out the odd phrase every now and then, but very much hearing every 'Kurt'. He reached across the table and picking up Blaine's hand, effectively cutting him off.

"What about you, what does Blaine like?" said Sebastian smoothly, caressing his hand. Blaine's entire face coloured as he looked across at the handsome man.

"Well, I, uh... I like spaghetti," He finished lamely looking down at the table. Sebastian chuckled as the waiter walked up to their table. Without even allowing the waiter to speak Sebastian gave their order.

"We'll both have the spaghetti and just water for the drink. I have no wish to have my senses dulled in your presence,"

The waiter left with a pointed nod and Blaine shot Sebastian a small smile, face still blushed in a dark red. "Now I want to know everything there is to know about you, Blaine,"

* * *

><p>"...they didn't want anything to do with me once they found out I was gay. They sent me off, telling me to only contact them if I ever became 'normal'," Blaine finished with a grimace.<p>

Sebastian annoyance at the constant mention of this Kurt all throughout lunch, had blown into a quiet fury at the story of Blaine's family. Of course he was careful to keep his face stoic. It was easy to see that the Sub in front him was broken and craved attention and affection. The way Blaine spoke about Kurt, it made Sebastian wonder whether Kurt was manipulating Blaine. Sebastian knew he needed to get Blaine out of that environment and somewhere he could be happy and loved without anyone taking advantage of him.

"Blaine, I have adored the time we have spent together and quite frankly, I feel drawn to you. I want to take care of you Blaine, if you would let me?"

Blaine's head shot up astonished, his eyes wide. "What? So soon? Don't-don't you even what to meet Kurt?"

Sebastian forced a casual laugh. "Do I really need to? After all you've told me, I feel like I already know him,"

Blaine grinned brightly. "Then yes, yes, I would love to," He bounced slightly in his seat. Sebastian got up and rounded the table, pulling Blaine from his seat into a passionate but closed mouth kissed. He leant their foreheads together.

"I'll get the paperwork done in the next few days. Soon you will be all mine,"

* * *

><p>"So tell me everything," Kurt demanded, folding shirts carefully. Blaine laughed as he cleaned out the desk drawers.<p>

"I've already told you everything seven times already,"

"Yeah, but I haven't really even met him, all I really know first hand is that he's gorgeous. Tell me again what he said about me, please,"

Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and put his chin on his shoulder. "He said he felt like he already knew you. He wanted you from just what I told him and I hardly did you justice. No words could really describe you,"

Kurt put the shirt down and snuggled back into Blaine.

"You're so sweet to me. I love you so much, you know that," Blaine nodded against Kurt's throat, "It will be so nice having someone to take care of us, especially someone as handsome as Sebastian. So come on, tell me all about him again,"

Blaine laughed again and started telling Kurt all about how sweet and gentlemanly their future Dom was.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was standing at the reception of Dalton Academy, filling in the last of the paper work. The receptionist, who was rather fond of Kurt and Blaine, was making small talk with him.<p>

"So you are fine with the rather special circumstances of this situation?"

Sebastian glanced at her and assuming she meant the situation involving Blaine's parents, nodded.

"Of course, I really don't think it will be an issue at all, it will just require a little extra attention, which I am more than willing to provide," He flashed a smile at her.

She smiled back, "Oh I'm so glad. Now I know you know Blaine but how well do you know Kurt?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, getting rather sick of hearing about everyone going about on that kid. What was so damn special about him?

"Uh, I heard ALL about him, Blaine couldn't stop talking about him,"

The receptionist smiled sweetly, "They are so close, those two. You're a wonderful man,"

"Oh thank you. Here you go, the last of my forms. I didn't realise there was quite so much paper work,"

"Well with special situations, we just like to make sure everyone's best interests are kept. If you're ready now, you may go upstairs and-"

"Excellent. Thank you very much,"

Sebastian flashed her one last smile before heading up to Blaine's room.

* * *

><p>Up in the dorm room Kurt and Blaine were waiting impatiently. They had stacked their two suitcases on their freshly stripped mattress. Kurt was sitting on the desk chair facing Blaine who was pacing back and forth in front of the door.<p>

"Would you sit down? We've kept the room in one piece this long, lets not ruin it now,"

Blaine looked sheepish and sat on the edge of the mattress before jumping back up.

"I can't sit. Sebastian will be here soon. I know we've been waiting so long for someone, but what if he doesn't like us. What if we can't make him happy?"

Kurt leant forwards, "How could he not like us? We're pretty amazing," Blaine chuckled as Kurt pulled him into his lap. "We are luckier than a lot of Subs, we've been making each other happy for years. We've been taking care of each other. Now we have someone and I'll bet you anything that he will just make things better,"

Blaine raised an eyebrow with a grin, "Anything?"

Kurt just smiled back and kissed Blaine. A knock on the door interrupted them. Blaine leapt up and raced to the door. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he glanced back at Kurt who had stood up and want straightening his clothes. Blaine opened the door.

Sebastian stood in the hall, a single red rose in his hand. "Guess what? You're mine," He was unable to keep the large smile off his face as he handed over the rose and stepped into the room.

Blaine looked down at the rose slightly confused. Why was there only one? Kurt hung back shyly, only looking back at the man out of the corner of his eyes as Sebastian entered the room.

"Ah, you must be Kurt. Heard so much about you. Of course you will be welcome to visit Blaine. Make sure you call first. Is this all? Excellent, they won't take too long- Wait, why is the room empty, where are all of your things? Are you being moved?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

Kurt, unable to find his tongue, motioned to the suitcases with stuttering movements.

"That is all our stuff, both of us," Blaine said from behind Sebastian.

"One suitcase each? They don't let you have much here do they?" Sebastian went to the suitcases and opened the top one.

"No, they are both ours. Kurt and I share all of our things," Blaine was becoming more confused and Kurt was slowly finding it harder to breathe.

"Well how is that going to work?" Sebastian said, rummaging though the neatly packed clothing. "Of course I'm going to be buying you new things but- Wait, do you think he is coming with us?" Sebastian faced Blaine looking incredulous.

Kurt fell back into the chair, breathing harshly, tears started rolling down his face. Blaine tried to stutter out an answer but failed miserably. His eyes never left Sebastian as Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"W-w-w-w-we can't be separated. We are paired, I told you. I can't leave him. You said- you said about Kurt. I told you, I had too,"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, what? Paired? I'm not taking him, just you. Why does everyone keep going on about him. Kurt this and Kurt that. I just want you Blaine,"

Kurt's world darkened, he couldn't hear Sebastian over the sound of blood rushing by his ears. He slumped over in Blaine's arms in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt opened his eyes as something cold and wet was placed across his forehead. Blaine was leaning over him, a worried look on his face. Kurt turned his head slightly and couldn't see anyone else in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, his voice slightly raspy. Kurt could see his eyes were red rimmed. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know, what happened? Did Sebastian leave?"

Through the closed door there was a thump and indiscernible loud, angry voices.

"No, he's out there trying to figure it all out. Apparently he didn't know we were paired. I thought I told him, I was so sure I did. Kurt, I'm so sorry, I thought, I thought-" Blaine cut himself off with a sob. Kurt pulled Blaine down so he was lying on top of him, rubbing his hand up and down his spine, trying to sooth him.

"It's all going to work out. As long as we stay together, nothing else matters. We- wait where are we?" asked Kurt, finally really looking at the room. They were laid out on a couch, the room was wood paneled and richly decorated with matching furniture. It was obviously the office of someone very important. Blaine sat up and rubbed at his face.

"Uh, after you fainted, I started screaming, and Sebastian was yelling. Next thing I know some teachers and some other people I've never seen are carrying us all out of our room. They've locked us in here 'for our own protection'. They think Sebastian is going to... I don't know,"

Blaine helped Kurt slowly sit up. The boys curled around each other as best they could, trying to block out the shouting.

"You don't think they'll separate us do you?" Kurt whimpered, nuzzling his head into Kurt chest. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt this vulnerable since he had first bonded with him. Blaine had never wanted to see Kurt like that ever again. Blaine had spent hours trying to lure Kurt out of his shell. Blaine held Kurt tighter, silently willing Kurt not to slip away from him.

"I will never leave you, Kurt. You see this," Blaine pulled up the cuff of his shirt, reveling his Sub marking. All Subs were born with a rope knot on their wrist, but paired Subs had extra rope hanging off the edge, which when lined up, made three complete knots. Blaine lined his up with Kurt's, while Kurt unwrapped his other arm from around Blaine so he could trace over the knots.

"This mark means I will never leave you, even if it means we grow old in Dalton and never get a Dom," Blaine smiled as Kurt bent his head down and kissed the marks.

"I don't want us to be alone," pouted Kurt. The door swung opened as Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth.

A well dressed man who the boys had seen walking around the school but had never been introduced to, led a small group of people into the room.

"Boys, I am dissappointed in you, you know the rules here. Had you been introduced Mr Smythe through the school like you are supposed to be," The man shot a disparaging look at Blaine, Sebastian cleared his throat angrily. "This never would have happened. But since it has we will just have to try and put this messy situation behind us,"

Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor, where they had been focused still he had been non-verbally scolded, as all Subs were trained to do. "Of course, Sir. We'll just go unpack,"

The boys stood up and turned to leave the room when Sebastian spoke up.

"I would still like to take care of you both, if you would still like to come?"

Blaine looked back at Sebastian unbelieving. "Really?" Sebastian nodded and Blaine flew into his arms. Sebastian caught him with a chuckle and placed a kiss on his forehead. Blaine held his hand out for Kurt who eagerly joined the hug. Kurt smiled shyly at Sebastian who was scowling over their heads.

"Come on, lets get your suitcases in the car and get out of here," Sebastian shot the Dalton staff a very dirty look. Obviously whatever had happened outside the office had really pissed off the Dom. He let go of both boys, who in turned trailed behind him as they headed up to the dorm for the last time.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat in the back seat of Sebastian's car. Blaine had tried to start a conversation between Kurt and Sebastian about the car but Kurt was still too upset to really speak and Sebastian seemed distant since they had gotten up to the dorm. Not wanting to upset their Dom, Blaine sat silently in the car offering comfort to Kurt.<p>

They pulled in a car park beneath a high rise apartment building. Blaine strained his neck trying to look up at the building as the passed by. Sebastian saw him in the rear view mirror and smiled at his antics. He remembered getting into his car this morning, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Blaine. Now he had two Subs, one he had spent less that five minutes with. Maybe if he got to know Kurt he wouldn't be so bad, Blaine seemed very attached. But how was this really going to work, the three of them together. Sebastian glanced back at them as he pulled in. Blaine was cuddled up to Kurt, trying to make him smile. With Kurt in the picture, could he and Blaine really have the close, nurturing relationship that a Dom and Sub are suppose to have?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kurt and Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room as Sebastian took their bags into their bedroom. Sebastian strode out surveying the room.

"I'm not sure if this place is going to be big enough for the three of us. When I got it I thought I would only be getting one Sub. We can always look for a new place if it becomes too cramped in here. Why don't I give you two the tour?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded and followed Sebastian through a doorway, hands joint. They entered a beautiful kitchen with clean black cupboards and stainless steel appliances. Kurt's eyes lit up looking around.

"Well this is the kitchen, obviously. I don't cook at all, so I don't really use this room,"

"Kurt loves to cook," said Blaine pulling Kurt up beside him. Blaine face was lit up with a smile that Sebastian couldn't help but adore. "Maybe he could cook us some meals sometimes,"

Sebastian shot Kurt a small smile. This encouraged Kurt to be a little less shy about the incident. Perhaps it could have just been a misunderstanding and Sebastian didn't mean what he had said in the dorm. Perhaps he could even care about Kurt soon.

"Of course he could, it would be good to get some use out of this area,"

Sebastian took them back through the lounge, pointing out the entertainment center before leading them to the bedroom.

"I'm mostly worried about the bed, I'm really not sure if the three of us would really be all that comfortable, it might be a little small. I'll see what I can do about it. Why don't you two unpack while I sort something out. Then we can start discussing the rules and your duties,"

Both boys nodded as Sebastian opened the closet door.

"These shelves are for your use. Why don't you get started, come and see me if you have any trouble. I'll be in the lounge,"

After kicking off his shoes, Sebastian walked out of the room and sat on the couch, running his fingers through his hair. He had plans, he was going to take Blaine out for another meal and present him with his collar before coming home to take him straight to their bed. How did he get into these situations? He had just wanted a companion to fuss over him and to take care of. Sebastian opened up his laptop and pulled up Dalton's main page. He clicked on the 'Partnered Subs' page.

'Dalton is one of the leading researches in Partnered Subs, having had several pairings joined together in our very halls. We are working closely with these pairs in order to make pairing future Subs a simpler task.'

Sebastian scanned through the page, looking for instruction on how to handle this situation. Beside bragging about what Dalton felt they had accomplished, there wasn't much information. Between this lacking summary and the mix up with the papers, Sebastian wondered how Dalton had ever gotten their good reputation. He would have to contact someone to make a report about them. After the way the Headmaster had threatened his Subs, Sebastian had no issues with taking that place down, or at least getting in put under new management. After all, what was the point of being rich and well connected if he couldn't throw his weight around every now and then. He would never allow anyone to threaten his Subs, he had been the one to approach Blaine, not the other way around. And if Dalton didn't want it's dependents meeting people outside of it's walls they should probably change the rules regarding the Subs movements. Actually, now he thought about it, they would probably be forced to now.

Sebastian put the laptop down on the coffee table, scrubbing a hand over his face. He'd have to go shopping in the morning. He didn't have enough equipment for both of the boys. He laid down on the couch.

"Ugh, this morning it all looked so promising," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around his feet, another set began running through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Blaine kneeling on the floor by his head. He looked down at his feet to find Kurt giving him a massage. He closed his eyes and relaxed under their ministrations. He turned his face towards Blaine and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sebastian ran his tongue along Blaine's lower lip. Blaine parted his lips and Sebastian took up the invitation. Dipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth for the first time, he knew he had made the right choice. There was something about the way he tasted, a sweet tang that left him wanting more as he pulled away with a quiet, satisfied noise.

Sebastian carefully pulled his feet away from Kurt and sat up. Both boys crawled closer to him. Sebastian glanced from one boy to the other and smiled at them.

"You two look wonderful down there," They both preened at the praise. "How about we get some dinner before we talk, its been a long day. Do you two like Chinese? I'll go order some,"

He walked into the kitchen, leaving the boys in front of the couch. They leant back against it and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine grabbed his hand, pulled it up to his mouth and place a small kiss on the back.

"Everything will work out, I promise. Tomorrow will be better, you'll see," Blaine whispered into Kurt ear as they watched Sebastian pace in front of the doorway with the phone.

Sebastian packed the last of the half empty containers into the fridge and looked back into the lounge room. Blaine was reclining against the couch with Kurt's head in his lap.

"We should probably get him to bed, we can talk in the morning," Sebastian said gesturing to Kurt's sleeping form. Blaine nodded, biting his lip. He looked shyly up at Sebastian.

"I'm really very sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble,"

Sebastian knelt down beside him and placed a hand under Blaine's chin.

"What's done is done. You let me worry about these things from now on okay?" Blaine nodded. "Hey come here," Sebastian pulled Blaine's face towards his into a kiss.

Sebastian deepened the kiss, rubbing his thumb across Blaine's cheek. His hand traveled down Blaine's neck, sliding over his chest and coming to a rest on his hip. Blaine moved closer, one hand resting on Kurt's head, the other keeping balance on the floor. Sebastian left Blaine's mouth and trailed kisses down his throat. Sebastian begun worrying the skin on Blaine's collar bone with his teeth. Blaine moaned, leaning right back against the coach so he could fist his hands into both boys' hair. Kurt whined in his sleep and Sebastian ripped his mouth away, looking down. Blaine whimpered, trying to pull Sebastian back into another kiss. Sebastian shook his head.

"Come on, it's late. Lets get you two to bed," Sebastian stood up and pulled Kurt into his arms. Blaine guided him into the bedroom, where Sebastian laid Kurt on the bed and moved to take his shoes off.

"I'll get him ready for bed. He won't be happy if he woke up in his clothes," Blaine said from behind Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, "I'll be back in a little while," Grabbing his clothes, Sebastian locked himself into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he came back, Blaine was lying on the other side of the bed, leaving a space between the two boys for him.

"Is this alright?" whispered Blaine. Sebastian nodded, crawling onto the bed and facing Blaine. He wiggled a little trying to get comfortable before chuckling at Blaine.

"We will definitely have to get a bigger bed,"

Blaine smiled at him, moving as far over as he could. Sebastian pulled him back so that Blaine's head was lying on his chest. Blaine snuggled close and fell asleep as Sebastian stroked his hair. In his sleep, Kurt spooned up behind Sebastian. Sebastian willed himself to fall asleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sebastian woke the next morning flat on his back with his boys wrapped around him. Kurt had his right arm in a tight grip and his face pressed under his chin. Blaine was lying further down the bed with his head on the middle of his chest and had his arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian's left hand was resting on the small of his back. Sebastian stretched out his arm and accidently grazed Blaine's ass. He grinned and palmed it more firmly. Blaine let out a disgruntled noise and batted his hand away.

"No Kurt, you know that's against the rules,"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at the comment. He carefully extracted himself from the boys and went to get dressed. He came back into the bedroom to find that the boys had moved together and were cuddled in the center of the bed. As much as he wanted to crawl back into bed, he had so much to do today to make them all comfortable. He left the room with one last longing look at the bed, wishing he was in Kurt's place.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt are waiting, awkwardly kneeling by the bed, when Sebastian comes to check on them. Blaine looked like he was trying to not to squirm on the spot. Sebastian asked him what was wrong but Blaine just bit his lip in response, fearing if he started speaking, he would burst.<p>

"He would like permission to use the bathroom, Sir," Kurt said for him. A fearful look crossed Blaine's face, as though he thought Sebastian would actually refuse him.

"Of course , go ahead," Blaine tried to give Sebastian a grateful look and tried to move out of the room in a casual manner, but rushed the last few steps before slamming the door behind him.

"They made you ask permission to use the bathroom?" Sebastian asked Kurt. Kurt shrugged shyly, no quite so confident without Blaine by his side, but wanting to please his Dom, he said quietly,

"Sometimes, Sir. We were taught everything that a Dom may want from their Sub. We had to learn to control everything, Sir, in case you wanted it. When you give us our instructions, we will know exactly want you want us to do for you,"

Sebastian thought about this for a moment.

"So neither of you have used the bathroom since yesterday afternoon?"

Kurt shook his head, "No Sir,"

"Right, well in that case, you may use the bathroom after Blaine, and then anytime you need to from now on,"

"Thank you, Sir," beamed Kurt.

"I would like you and Blaine dressed and in the lounge in a little while. Tell him, would you?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, pleased at getting an order, even one as trivial as this.

Sebastian wondered what other things had his boys been taught to control to please any Dom they may have had to serve.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was really beginning to dislike Dalton. Of course there had always been a lot of mystery surrounding Sub training schools. Even the administrative staff at any Sub school never knew the processes behind training them. Those were secrets held by the educators only. Of course corporal punishment that left scar tissue had been outlawed in schools but it wasn't illegal on privately owned Subs.<p>

Had his Subs been taught to endure pain? The thought of them being beaten for the sake of being beaten made Sebastian feel sick. He thought back to what Blaine had said this morning 'that was against the rules'. Though Kurt and Blaine had lived together and slept in the same bed, had they not been allowed to touch each other? Was it a sexual thing, they seemed so affectionate with each other.

Sebastian made a mental note to look further into the issue as Kurt and Blaine entered the room. He smiled at them and led them into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The three of them had situated themselves around the coffee table, Sebastian sitting on the couch, Blaine and Kurt kneeling opposite.<p>

"We need to discuss what your duties in this in this household will be, the rules you must adhere to and the punishments if you disobey. First of all, what sorts of things were you trained for?"

"Anything Dalton thought you might want, Sir. Sometimes a Dom would ask for a Sub to be trained for something specific and all the students would be taught it," Blaine said plainly, having been filled in on the previous conversation by Kurt.

"I want you to be clear on what they taught you, like about not going to the bathroom. Kurt, you said 'sometimes' what does that mean?"

"Every few weeks we would go through 'Zero Control' training, which was for Doms who want total control over their Subs. We weren't allowed to do anything without explicit instruction,"

"Define anything," Sebastian growled.

"Uh, using the bathroom, talking, eating, sleeping,"

"How long would they make you go without food?"

The boys shifted uncomfortably, they didn't want to displease their Dom by not saying anything or lying, but he was becoming increasingly more angry with each answer.

"They fed us at least once a day, Sir," Blaine finally answered.

Sebastian was livid. It was not unheard of for some Doms to want that sort of control, but they were a few extremist. The average Dom would never want that, so why had the whole school been taught that? And why every few weeks. Given the freedom with which he had met Blaine, the boys had obviously lived with fluctuating levels of control, which was anything but healthy.

"From now on you will do what I want you to do, when I say with no back talk,"

Both boys nodded.

"You will address me as Sir and reply with 'yes Sir' when I speak to you,"

"Yes Sir," They said in unison.

"You may use the bathroom and all it's functions freely, unless I have said otherwise or we are doing something together. In which case you will ask for permission,"

"Yes Sir,"

"You are not allowed on the furniture without my permission. This excludes the bed. I have some mats for you to use but I will purchase more,"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir," Sebastian grinned at the response.

"You will eat three meals a day, everyday,"

"Yes Sir,"

"When we are out, you are not to speak to anyone without my permission, even if you are asked a question,"

"Yes Sir,"

"When I ask you a question, you are required to answer me promptly and honestly, understood?"

"Yes Sir,"

"If you break the rules, or any future rules, you will be punished as I see fit?"

"Yes Sir,"

"And I promise you that I will never take away your basic needs or to permanently injure you in anyway. It is as much my job to look after you as it is for you to look after me, understood?"

"Yes Sir,"

Sebastian leant back against the cushions, satisfied with the instruction so far. Both the boys looked elated. This is the life they had been born to live, a strict guideline to live by and a caring hand to lead the way.

Sebastian needed to know how experienced the boys were.

"Now remembering you must be truthful, what kind of sexual experiences have you had. I know you lived together, did you two take care of each others needs?"

"No Sir," answered Blaine, looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, "That was against the rules, Sir. We were never allowed to touch the other Subs or our selves in that manner, Sir. When we ha-had urges or when it happened during the night, we were punished. Subs are not meant to receive pleasure, only to give it. The teachers made us practice hand jobs and things like that on equipment in the classroom, but I've never touched a real person's... you know," Blaine finished shyly.

Kurt was staring intently at the coffee table but Sebastian didn't notice the panicked look on his face. Instead he grinned at Blaine and pulled him half over the table for slow, wet kiss.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," he whispered, inches from Blaine's face. "I have something for you," Sebastian walked over to a drawer and pulled out a plain black box. He slid it in front of Blaine.

"Go on, open it," Blaine smiled at Sebastian, and with a quick, excited look at Kurt, he lifted the lid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kurt sat cross legged beside Blaine on the carpet, running his fingers over the cool metal of Blaine's collar. It was a thick silver chain that hooked together in the front with a heart dangling off it. On the front was inscribed with Blaine's name and on the back was Sebastian's.

"It looks good on you," Kurt whispered. Blaine cover the hand at his throat.

"You'll get one soon," Kurt nodded sadly. He laid down on the floor, rolling away from Blaine. Blaine crawled half over him and draped himself across Kurt's chest to look him in the face.

"Please don't be like this Kurt, I know it's not great right now, but it'll get better," Kurt nodded, trying not to look at Blaine, "I'm gonna go watch some TV, wanna come watch?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes. Blaine lifted himself off of Kurt and planted a kiss on his temple.

Kurt listened as Blaine walked across the room and switched on the TV. Sebastian had gone out for a few hours and had told them to amuse themselves in the apartment. Kurt laid there for an hour and a half, listening as the TV shows changed over, feeling Blaine's eyes on him every once in a while.

Keys jangled outside in the hall before the lock was snapped out of place. Sebastian came in the room, laden down with bags, Blaine rushed over to help him. He placed them into the kitchen and was shooed out by Sebastian who didn't want him looking at what was in the bags.

Blaine wondered over to Kurt and knelt beside him, running his fingers through his hair softly. Kurt fought to keep his breathing even, trying to appear asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Blaine moved away, switched off the television and waited for Sebastian. Kurt heard them whispering too low for him to hear, but the retreating footsteps and the closing of the bedroom door were unmistakable. Kurt silently cried himself to sleep waiting for them to return.

* * *

><p>A loud rustling in the kitchen woke Kurt up. He sat up and a blanket pooled at his waist. He fingered it for a moment, wondering who was the one who put it over him. He folded it up neatly and left it on the floor. He made his way into the kitchen, Sebastian was alone going through the bags. When Kurt entered, he shot Kurt a lazy grin.<p>

"Hey sleepy head. Nice nap?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes Sir," Kurt voice still rough from sleep. Sebastian picked up a large, flat blue cushion off the counter.

"I bought this one for you, I thought it would go with your eyes. And look at that, I was right,"

Kurt took the cushion and ran his hand over the soft fabric.

"Thank you Sir,"

Sebastian turned back to his shopping, "Why don't you go put that in the lounge, then go see Blaine. He is in bed right now,"

Kurt nodded and left the room. He placed the cushion next to the couch before entering the bedroom. Blaine was asleep on the bed, the blankets pulled right up to his shoulders. Instead of crawling straight into the bed, Kurt stopped in the bathroom and threw water over his face, trying to get rid of the residue stickiness from his tears. Even if Sebastian hadn't noticed, Blaine certainly would.

Kurt crawled under the covers, and laid down by Blaine. He reached out to pull Blaine closer and was met with warm skin. Nothing but skin. Kurt lifted the covers a little to see that Blaine was completely naked beneath the blankets. Blaine grumbled as his body was exposed to the cool air, he rolled into Kurt and cuddled around him.

Kurt's entire body stiffened, it wasn't that he had never seen Blaine naked before, Subs were trained not to have issues with their nudity. Kurt knew what Blaine being naked in this bed meant. He tensed even more and tried to wiggle away from Blaine.

"Don't go, Sir," Blaine murmured sleepily, holding on tighter.

Kurt gasped and tried to pull away from Blaine. Blaine's eyes opened and fell on Kurt.

"Hmmm, hey, I missed you," Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, then tried to sit up. He groaned in pain and fell back on Kurt. Kurt look fearfully at him, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Are you-you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm just sore. It was actually pretty awesome. Sir said I would be sore for a little while, and that I should spend of the rest of the day in bed. Wanna cuddle with me?" Kurt nodded and snuggled into the bed.

"So, what was it like?" He asked shyly.

"Like I said, awesome. Apparently Dalton was wrong. Subs are allowed to feel pleasure during sex too. Sir said that he wanted to make me feel pleasure, and he did. I can't wait for you to have sex, you're going to love it,"

Blaine began kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and pulled Blaine closer, it felt like ages since they had been together like this.

"Want to make you feel as good as Sir made me," Blaine began grinding his hips into Kurt's. Kurt pushed Blaine away again.

"No Blaine, it's against the rules. We'll get in trouble,"

Blaine went to pull away, but a hand on the back of his neck stopped him. Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper as Sebastian stood above them.

"You won't get in trouble for this, Kurt. Blaine why don't you..." Sebastian whispered something into Blaine's ear. Blaine grinned and leant down to kiss Kurt again. Kurt felt the bed shift and saw Sebastian lie on the bed beside them, watching them intently. Kurt let his eyes slide close and his head fall back against the pillows. Blaine placed open mouth kisses down Kurt's throat and chest, slowly unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

Blaine pulled Kurt up by his waist, Kurt felt Sebastian's hands run down his arms, ridding him of his shirt. Kurt relished the feeling of his Doms hands on him, finally relaxing into the sensations. Blaine slid further down the bed, undoing and stripping off Kurt's jeans. He moved between Kurt's thighs and ran his hands across his chest while kissing him languidly.

Sebastian left the room, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. He came back into the room carrying a tube of lube and his pants halfway down his legs. He stopped in the doorway to pull them off the rest of the way, and glanced over at the bed. No matter how it had ended up this way, he couldn't deny the beauty or the sheer eroticism of the two boys in front of him. He moved to the bed and knelt beside Blaine.

"Up here, hand," Sebastian ordered, tapping Blaine once on the back. Blaine immediately sprang back and held out his hand, Sebastian drizzled lube across Blaine's fingers.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can do this," Blaine whimpered.

"I will talk you through it," Sebastian said, Kurt looked up worriedly but Sebastian laid a comforting hand on Kurt's stomach before giving Blaine a reassuring smile.

"Warm the lube up between your fingers," Blaine rubbed his fingers together with a questioning look. Sebastian nodded in response, grabbing Blaine's wrist and whispering right into his ear.

"Now slowly rub his hole, make it nice and slick. The slicker he is, the less it will hurt, remember?"

Blaine nodded, allowing Sebastian to lead his hand down and moved his fingers across Kurt's hole. Kurt loud moan in response encouraged Blaine.

"Now slowly stroke his cock as you put one - just one - finger inside of him,"

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and gave him a large smile, Kurt tried to smile back but was having enough trouble catching his breath. Blaine had barley slid the end of his finger in when Kurt gave a pained moaned. Blaine stopped and looked to Sebastian for instruction.

"Keeping going, keep contact with his cock, remember how it felt for you. He just needs to get used to the feeling, go slow,"

Sebastian ran his hands down Blaine's shoulders. Blaine bit his lip and leant down to kiss Kurt before pressing in further. Kurt tried to focus on Blaine's lips and the way his hand was slowly twisting around his cock. Sebastian's hands rubbed up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine slowly stretched Kurt out, Sebastian telling him how fast to go and when to slip in another finger, pouring more lube on his fingers as needed. Sebastian pulled Blaine's hands away and before pushing him away, he had Blaine's slick fingers pumped his cock a few times. Blaine moved across the bed and cradled Kurt's upper body while Sebastian slipped between Kurt's legs.

Sebastian lined up his cock with Kurt's entrance and slid in. Blaine continued kissing Kurt as a distraction, reaching out to grasp his cock once more. Once again, Kurt focused on Blaine's movements rather than Sebastian's slow thrusts. The pain ebbed away as pleasure built up inside of Kurt. He ripped his face away from Blaine's and moaned loudly. Sebastian sped up his thrusts, pulling up Kurt's legs so he could angle into Kurt's prostate. Kurt shrieked as he hit the right spot, Blaine looked at the boys in awe, his own cock growing painfully hard.

Sebastian leaned over and stroked Blaine's cock in time with his thrust. Kurt let out a loud wail as he came.

"So beautiful, amazing. You are so gorgeous," Sebastian rambled on as Kurt came down from his high. He looked up to see Sebastian staring at Blaine. "You look so good, can't wait to see you come again,"

Blaine came over Sebastian's fist, Sebastian gave one last thrust before burying himself fully in Kurt and letting go with a heady grunt. Carefully pulling himself out, Sebastian flopped over onto the other side of the bed, breathing harshly, trying to calm down.

"I'll clean you both up in a minute," Sebastian murmured sleepily. Blaine mumbled something incomprehensible. Sebastian pulled Blaine out from behind Kurt and inbetween the two of them. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he and Sebastian fell asleep cuddled together.

Kurt carefully extracted himself and ran to the bathroom. He slipped into the shower, allowing his tears to fall as he scrubbed his body. When he finally felt clean he stepped out and dried himself off before standing in front of the mirror naked.

He knew he didn't look like Blaine, but Blaine had always made him feel beautiful. He looked at himself from all angles. There had to be something he could do, something he could change to make Sebastian care about him. Kurt knew he couldn't live like this, he had to make Sebastian happy.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this is late guys. I had a bad day so I wrote some fluff so cheer everyone up.

Thank you all so much for the lovely comments you've be sending!

Chapter 8

Kurt stood inside the bathroom for a minute, unsure of what to do with himself. He didn't want to crawl back into the bed but he also didn't want to be found else where. Kurt came out of the bathroom and looked to where both the other boys still sleeping on the bed, Sebastian with a slight snore. He decided to get dressed in some sweatpants and slipped face down onto the mattress.

Sebastian woke and stretched his arms up, feeling the way is fingers stuck together, he groaned and slid out from under Blaine. He crossed over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He pulled out a package of wipes, and after cleaning himself off, went back into the bedroom. He knelt down by Kurt and slipped down the blanket to find Kurt wearing pants. He looked back up at Kurt's face to find his eyes on him.

"Hey, did you have a shower?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt nodded. Sebastian stroked his bareback.

"I'm sorry, I should have cleaned you up before I fell asleep, I know it couldn't have been pleasant," Kurt nodded at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kurt whispered.

"Remember the rules Kurt, tell me the truth," Sebastian said sternly.

"I'm sore, very sore, Sir," Sebastian nodded with a smile.

"I know you are. No more lying, alright?" Sebastian looked pointedly at Kurt. "I won't let you off next time,"

"Yes Sir," Kurt looked down at the sheets ashamed. No wonder Sebastian didn't want him, he couldn't even follow the simplest of rules. Sebastian ruffled his hair and moved to sit next to Blaine on the bed. Kurt turned his head to watch Sebastian clean Blaine. He seemed to handle Blaine with such care, look at him so lovingly.

Blaine rolled away from the cold wipes and curled up behind Kurt. Sebastian let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well, why don't you two stay here and rest up. I'm already thinking about round two," He sent Kurt a wink before placing a kiss on both of their foreheads.

Sebastian waved a large knife through the air as he yelled down his phone.

"I don't really care how you have to get it, just get me something... Something is going on there... Okay, you know what, it is none of you damn business why I want this information. Just do your fucking job and get me it,"

He hung up the phone and slammed his fist against the counter. He heard a small whimper from outside the room, he stuck his head into the lounge.

"Hey Kurt, c'mon in here, you don't need to skulk around,"

"I didn't mean to overhear, I remembered what you said about eating, I was going to make lunch. If that's alright, Sir?"

"I was actually trying to make a fruit salad," He gestured to the bowl of massacred fruit. "Like I said, I'm no good with food,"

Kurt smiled sweetly and held his hand out for the knife. Sebastian happily handed it over and pulled out a new bowl before sitting on the counter by the chopping board. Kurt began cutting up the fruit.

Sebastian watched him for a few minutes, "You're really good at that. Maybe we can go shopping later and we'll buy stuff so you can cook whatever you want,"

Kurt's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at Sebastian. "I would like that Sir,"

Sebastian smiled back and stole a piece of fruit off the cutting board. "Fantastic,"

"May I ask you a question, Sir?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sebastian nodded, stealing another piece of fruit.

"Who were you yelling at before? They made you really mad,"

"Oh, that was just my lawyer. I just wanted him to get some information about Dalton and he was being difficult,"

"What do you wanna know about Dalton?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Just some of the stuff you and Blaine said got to me. I just want to find out some more about where you two lived before,"

"Oh, okay," Kurt forced himself to concentrate on his work. Sebastian jumped off the counter and stepped beside Kurt.

"Something wrong Kurt?"

"No Sir," Kurt shook his head, with a tight smile. Sebastian flashed another grin at Kurt.

"Alright, let's go take this to Blaine shall we?" Sebastian grabbed the bowl and led Kurt out of the room.

After a slow lunch, where Sebastian had cheekily hand fed a few pieces of fruit to Blaine, Sebastian decided they should spend the rest of the day watching movies as the boys were still to sore to do much else.

For the first movie, Sebastian was sitting sideways against the arm of the couch with Blaine lying over his chest and Kurt lying on Blaine. Sebastian was constantly distracted by the expanse of skin right at his fingertips, as none of the boys had bothered to put on shirts.

He slowly dragged his hands across both boys, tracing between their bodies, smiling at each and every change in their breathing. He slid a finger over Blaine's ribs, who hid his face in Sebastian's chest to disguise a light laugh.

"Ticklish?" Sebastian asked with a wide smile. Blaine burrowed his face further into Sebastian's shaking his head, Kurt laughed.

"You should try his feet, he goes crazy," Blaine groan and reached back to smack at Kurt, who just laughed and rolled over to crouch on the floor. He reached his hand down to stroke Blaine's foot. Blaine ripped his foot away, sat up and lunged at Kurt. Kurt caught him and rolled on top of Blaine, they interlocked fingers and began pushing against each other. Sebastian watched from the couch, loving every minute of his boys being so comfortable and playful.

Blaine, with an impressive leg swing, brought himself over Kurt and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha ha, I have you now, Kurt Hummel. Say the magic words and I will release you,"

Kurt locked eyes with him and with a laugh, said, "Blaine is the most magnificent man to walk the Earth,"

Blaine looked indigently down on Kurt and shook his arms slightly, "And?"

"And his bowties are awesome, happy?"

"Delighted," Blaine cupped Kurt's face and gave him a sweet kiss. Sebastian laughed and turned Blaine's head towards his.

"Well my champion shall have this," He gave Blaine a quick kiss, barely stroking Blaine's lips with his tongue, "And I think we are all in need of something sweet after that battle,"

Sebastian exited the room, leaving his boys in their pile on the floor. Blaine flopped down on Kurt's chest and began watching the movie again. Kurt let his head hit the floor and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and allowing his fingers to stroke through Blaine's hair. He could hear Sebastian humming a tune in the kitchen and could feel Blaine's heart beat against his stomach. Maybe he couldn't have everything he wanted in life, but he could enjoy these moments while they lasted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kurt sat by Sebastian's feet, sitting on the cushion that Sebastian had bought him specially, with his head against Sebastian's knee. He shut his eyes hoping he could shut out the sound of Blaine's whimpers and Sebastian's coos. Blaine sat shaking in his Doms lap, unable to quiet himself, no matter how Sebastian comforted him. Kurt comforted himself that if Sebastian didn't care for him like he did Blaine, then as least he wouldn't have to go through whatever Blaine had went through.

Kurt thought back to a few hours earlier, remembering the shouting, the sound of glass smashing followed by a shriek from Blaine before Sebastian had run out of the apartment, leaving a sobbing Blaine on the bed who could only mutter apologies to their Dom.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had been in a bad mood since he had received a phone this morning. While he had made sure not to direct his anger at the boys, he kept a careful distance away. He had stuck his head into the room once, saying he would be taking Blaine out very soon and to get dressed quickly.<p>

Kurt decided to help Blaine get ready, not wanting to get in Sebastian's way. Kurt could hear cursing him in the other room trying to get himself ready.

"I really wish you could come with us," Blaine said sadly. Kurt was putting on a brave front, knowing he'd be able to break down in peace soon enough.

Blaine tucked his shirt into his pants as Kurt did up the last few buttons.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll be able to go out soon enough," Kurt reassured Blaine. He held up two of Blaine's bowties, "Which one do you want?"

Blaine pointed to one and Kurt began to put it in place. Blaine coughed a little and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Not too tight, it's starting to dig into my collar,"

Kurt furrowed his brow at the remark. That stupid collar was the reason he wasn't allowed out. Sebastian didn't want to risk him leaving the apartment unmarked, least he got lost and taken away. So instead, while Blaine and Sebastian went out for a few hours, Kurt had to stay inside, alone. He readjusted Blaine's tie, trying to get it to sit over the collar without choking the other boy.

Sebastian rushed into the room and immediately pulled the tie from Kurt's hands. "No bowties," He threw the bowtie on the bed and marched into the closet. Blaine stared after him.

"But, I love my bowties, Sir,"

Sebastian came out, one of his own shirts slung across his arm. He pulled Kurt out of the way and started unbuttoning the shirt.

"And no more of these shirts. I couldn't see anything suitable in your stuff, so you'll have to wear one of mine for now,"

"But Sir this is my favourite shirt. Why can't I wear it?"

Kurt watched from the other side of the room as Sebastian straightened to stare at Blaine, Blaine looked down automatically, knowing he was crossing a line.

"Blaine, you need to do as I ask you to. Now," He thrust the shirt into Blaine's arms and stormed into the adjoining bathroom.

Kurt rushed over and quickly pulled off the offending shirt off of Blaine. Blaine looked at him, eyes filled with tears.

"But my-my bowties," He gently picked up the bowtie off the bed and cradled it in his hands.

Sebastian came back into the room and ripped the bowtie out of Blaine's hands. "Last time Blaine, get dressed. We have to go," They heard him storm though the apartment and the lid in the garbage bin slam shut.

Blaine let out a shocked cry as Kurt tried to force the shirt on Blaine.

"Blaine, you need to get dressed. Sir is already mad,"

Blaine couldn't believe that his own Dom had just thrown away something so important to him. He didn't even know why Blaine wore the bowties, why he had to keep wearing the bowties. At least for the next few weeks. He rushed out of the room, intent on telling Sebastian why he had to wear the bowtie. He entered the kitchen, Kurt following wide eyed behind him.

"Sir, I-"

"Get back in the bedroom," Sebastian said plainly.

"But I-"

"NOW," There was no arguing with the tone in Sebastian's voice. Blaine backed out of the room with his head bowed. Kurt darted out of the way. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and sat him in front of the tv, turned it on and raised the volume slightly.

He knelt down to Kurt's level, "Everything is going to be fine, okay? But under no circumstances do you enter the bedroom until after I come out, alright?" Kurt nodded, relieved at the soft tone Sebastian had taken. Sebastian stood, ruffled Kurt's hair and walked into the bedroom, lock snapping behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was kneeling by the bed, neck bent. Sebastian walked right by him and through to the bathroom. Blaine heard the tap turn on and water being splashed about, then a faint tapping as Sebastian sent off a quick text. Sebastian walked out and sat on the bed by Blaine.<p>

"I have just canceled everything I had to do today, because you couldn't follow a simple instruction and you broke one of the first rules I gave you,"

Blaine didn't move, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Tell me Blaine, what is the rule you broke?"

"I am suppose to do what you say, immediately and with out talking back, Sir,"

"Now because this is the first time you have broken the rules I am going to allow both of us a chance to explain ourselves before I punish you, alright?"

"Yes Sir,"

Sebastian lifted Blaine's chin so that he could look into his eyes.

"I gave you that collar for a reason, it is to tell people that you are mine. That they cannot touch what is mine. How are they to know if you cover it up with those shirts and bowties? I need to know that people know that you belong to me. For both my sanity and your safety.

Also the fact that you want to cover it up is an insult to me. It tells me that you are not proud or happy to have me as your Dom and that you do not respect me at all,"

Blaine shook his head slightly.

"That's not true at all Sir. I love having you as Dom and I have never meant to disrespect you, Sir," Tears began flowing down his face, making it harder it keep eye contact, but Sebastian's hand on his chin made it impossible not to.

"Why don't you tell me why you refused to follow my instruction?"

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"They make Kurt happy. When I fist became connected to him, he was so sad, all the time. I did everything I could think of to make him smile. One day I wore a bowtie, and he smiled at me, and told me how cute it was. Every time I wear one it makes him smile, no matter how he is feeling. And I think he needs that now, he has been so sad the last few days, and I just want to make him happy. I want to make you both happy,"

A very annoyed look crossed Sebastian's face, he pulled his hand away from Blaine's face and started pacing the room.

Raising his voice, Sebastian said, "I am not suppose to be competing against Kurt, Blaine. You are my Sub, you are suppose to want to make me happy, that is your role in this relationship,"

Blaine looked up at him, a very dark look crossing his face, "And your role is to make us happy, both of us. But your not doing that, Kurt has been miserable, I haven't seen him like this since I first met him. Do you know what happened to him, he was sexually assaulted. And now he feels unwanted and you can't see what you're doing to him,"

At the mention of the assault Sebastian's face had gone white. When Blaine had finished speaking he picked up the closest thing to him, a glass off their side table, and hurled it at the wall. Blaine shrieked and threw himself himself at the other side of the room, pushed his face into the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know it was bad, I am bad. Will you please punish me, Sir? I'm so sorry, just don't hurt Kurt,"

Sebastian took a few breaths as he looked down at the whimpering Sub. He walked over and as Blaine tensed up, Sebastian easily scooped him up and sat them both down on the bed, cradling him in his lap.

"No, I'm sorry Blaine. I have obviously failed both of you. But right now I need you to talk to me, you need to tell me about the assault and then what you think I am doing wrong with Kurt,"

Blaine tried to speak but nothing but whimpers and stutters came out. Sebastian tried to make his voice softer.

"This shouldn't have happened. No one is going to be punished for this, any of this. I need you to talk to me, this is important,"

Blaine nodded and took a few more breaths.

"At Dalton, there are people who just walk in and go around looking at everyone. Um, one man, he saw Kurt, and he didn't want, he wanted to... He dragged Kurt off and touched him, I don't know how, Kurt never told me but he was hurt. He had bruises and would jump whenever anyone, even if it was me, came near him,"

"Did the staff at Dalton know about it?"

"Yeah, it was them who saved Kurt," Blaine nodded, leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder, still crying.

"Do you know what happened to the man?"

"He still comes in every now and then. He was there the day before I met you,"

Sebastian's blood ran cold. He placed Blaine down on the bed. Blaine looked up into his face and saw an expression he hadn't seen since the day his father had kicked him out of home. Hatred burnt dark across his features, Blaine whimpered at the sight and began sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm a bad Sub. I should've have kept my mouth shut. I should never have questioned you. Please don't - please don't Sir..."

Blaine continued to babble but Sebastian offered no reassurance. He couldn't speak to Blaine, in fear of what he would do in his rage. He grabbed his wallet, which he had abandoned in the bathroom, and stormed out of the apartment, not offering an explanation to either of the boys.

Kurt crept into the room and sat on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine muttered apologies and flinched when Kurt tried to cuddle him.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't mean too,"

Kurt fled the bedroom, not being able to handle the sight of Blaine in that condition. He curled into a ball in the kitchen and cried his eyes out.

Sebastian came back a few hours later, looking considerably less angry but no less tense. He scooped a still crying Blaine up and cuddled up with him on the couch before calling Kurt into the room. Kurt had stopped crying awhile ago but had refused to leave the kitchen. He entered the lounge and noticed his cushion had been placed by Sebastian's feet. He sat down on it, drawing his knees to his chest and trying to keep from touching his Dom.

Sebastian's hand roamed over Blaine, petting his back, tracing the lines on his face but nothing would calm him down.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to make things better I promise,"

A hand fisted into Kurt's hair, not painfully, just enough to pull his body against Sebastian's leg.

"I'm never going to let anyone touch you, I promise. Never, ever,"

Kurt risked a look up and saw that Sebastian was staring down at him.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore," Sebastian said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt laid his head against Sebastian's knee and closed his eyes, trying to forget, for even a moment, this horrible day.

Sebastian placed his lips right against Blaine's ear and whispered in a voice so quietly that Blaine barely heard it, "I'm going to make everything better for you both, I promise,"


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: D/S, polyamorous, h/c, spanking, frottage, Non/Con

Chapter Ten

Sebastian laid Blaine out on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He looked down at where Kurt had curled up on the floor. He crouched down to smooth the hair off Kurt's face. Even asleep he didn't quite look peaceful, like he was afraid, something Sebastian couldn't live with, having one of his own Subs afraid of him. He'd needed to fix this this now.

He carefully picked Kurt up, making sure not to jostle him to much before carrying him to their bedroom and lying him down. He surveyed the room and noticed the glass he had thrown earlier hadn't been cleaned up. He picked up the larger pieces of glass before realizing he wouldn't be able to get the smaller pieces out of the carpet without the vacuum. He grabbed a towel and laid it over the remaining shards, not wanting anyone to accidently step in that area.

He looked at Kurt again and decided to set up before he woke Kurt up, rather than having to stop during his plans. He pulled the wipes and the lube out of the bathroom and placed them on the side table within easy reach. He was tossing up as to whether he should undress Kurt in his sleep or allow him to undress himself later.

Sebastian was struck by the thought that he couldn't remember what Kurt's cock looked like. He could vividly recall the way Blaine's hand had wrapped around it, but the details of the cock were blurry. Had Kurt arched his back as Sebastian sunk into him? What did his come taste like? For that matter, what did his mouth taste like?

Sebastian ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, breathing harshly. He had never really kissed Kurt, a kiss on the cheek or forehead, but that was it. Sebastian tried to remember the times he had touched him. The most affection he had shown the boy was when he had been lying on top of Blaine. Why hadn't he seen it before?

That look in Blaine's eye when he had back talked at him, the same look he had when Kurt had fainted that day in the dorm room. He had screamed at the staff member who had pulled Kurt out of his arms. Sebastian was struck by the realisation that Kurt was just as much Blaine's as the two were Sebastian's. Blaine may not have been a Dom, but if his mate was threatened by anyone he was going to react against his nature. He would never allow Kurt to be hurt, physically or emotionally, and Sebastian couldn't fault him for that. On the contrary, he felt disgusted at himself, having treated Kurt so poorly for so long.

He was going to put a stop to it immediately. He quickly splashed water over his face, gave himself a moment to gain full control over his emotions, Kurt needed him to be at his best. He strolled into the bedroom and roughly shook Kurt awake. Barely giving the boy enough time to register what was happen, he pulled Kurt out of bed and pushed him to stumble into the middle of the room.

"Kneel," A simple command, that was said with such force Kurt didn't even register his body obeying. One moment he was standing there confused, the next kneeling with all his attention focused on the Dom in front of him. Sebastian held his head high and set his mouth in a grim line. Kurt was fully captivated, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was it, he was finally going to be fully dominated, that no man after this would compare, his Dom was finally taking over.

"Kurt, do you really think I have asked a lot from you?" Kurt shook his head, his eyes never wavering from Sebastian's face. Sebastian's nose scrunched up and his features contorted in annoyance. "Is that anyway to answer me, Kurt?"

"No Sir," Kurt answered instantaneously. Sebastian grabbed his face, forcing his neck to bend and his head to tilt back.

"Then why did you?" A sound smack cracked against Kurt's backside and he bit back a gasp. His Dom had just delivered his first punishment, and by the look in his eye, it wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

"Just another rule you've broken. Tell me Kurt, do you know what other rules you've broken?"

"N-no Sir," He stuttered, torn between relishing this moment and wondering where it was all going.

"Honesty, Kurt, I demanded honesty from you. How am I suppose to take care of you if you can't tell me what you need? Well, answer me!" He shook Kurt's head slightly in his hand.

"I don't know Sir," It wasn't fear lacing through Kurt voice, but relief. His Dom knew and he was going to make everything better.

"Tell me, tell me what you've lied about. And remember that when I asked you a question and you didn't answer, that was lying too," Sebastian knelt on the ground in front of Kurt, his height and the fact that while Kurt had longer legs, his torso was much more elongated, made him still tower over Kurt.

"I told you I was okay when I wasn't, Sir. I didn't tell you what I needed. When you asked about Dalton, I allowed Blaine to answer in my place, and even he doesn't know the truth,"

Sebastian let go of Kurt's chin and stoked the back of his head. "What does that mean? He told me what that man tried to do to you,"

Kurt looked at the carpet before staring determinedly into Sebastian's eyes. No more cover ups.

"That man wasn't the only one Sir," Sebastian's eyes flared over with anger, he closed them for a moment. This was not the time to lose himself to it, Kurt needed him right now.

"Explain," The command was terse, as though Sebastian wouldn't allow his mouth open for longer than necessary, for fear of what else might escaped.

"Before Blaine came Sir, I had lived at Dalton for several years. They don't just use the equipment to train the Subs Sir, they have outsiders come in to 'aide' in our education. One of the staff once said I made extra, because I was so pretty. I think that she meant they had to pay but I'm not sure Sir. I was young, so I was kept at Dalton all the time but some of the older kids would go away with them for a few day, then come back. They were never the same. I remember sometimes walking past the rooms, seeing what they were doing to the other Subs, I didn't know they weren't suppose to do that.

When Blaine came, I stayed away from him. I didn't want him to be taken away, like the others. I thought if I didn't go near him, he would be safe. But then the other man had come. That was the first time someone had ever touched me. I had only touched the other people who had come, the staff never let them touch me. When he put his finger inside me, Sir, it was so painful, I knew it was wrong.

The staff stopped taking me to meet the other people for a while, then Blaine came, and they left us alone when we were together. Once Blaine was with me, they never made me or him do anything like that. It was only the classes we had to go to, we were safe together"

Kurt looked at Sebastian, seeking approval for the truths he had told. Sebastian pushed his feelings aside, not wanting to deal with it all right now. "Did they ever, uh, say anything about doing things like that again? To you both?" Sebastian said slowly.

Kurt shook his head, "They asked us lots of questions all the time. What we did together, how we felt. They had a camera in our rooms, so they knew what we were always doing,"

Sebastian nodded, stood up and walked away from Kurt. He had his back to Kurt, arms crossed.

"Thank you for telling me, Kurt,"

"Yes Sir,"

Sebastian looked back at him, almost a tired, reluctant look on his face. "You know I will still have to punish you for lying. I will not tolerate any more rule breaking. Ever. You are mine and you will do as I say!" He voiced never raised, but the force behind it was evident.

Kurt's back straightened, while his mouth never moved, the was an eager look about him. "Yes Sir," Sebastian sat on the bed.

"Stand and take off all your clothes,"

"Yes Sir," Kurt bounced to his feet and began pulling his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. He unbuttoned and shucked his pants and briefs in one quick move before stepping out of them. He stood before Sebastian, bare and presenting himself in a way he had never been able to before. The urge to turn around, fall to his knees and present his ass to Sebastian in the ultimate act of submission was overwhelming, but that is not what he had been asked to do. So he stood still and fought down the urge.

Sebastian turned on the bed, one leg planted on the floor, the other bent with his left foot tucked beneath the first. "Lay across my lap, keep your feet on the floor," Kurt immediately moved into position.

His feet were shoulder width apart and his back was arched in order to make up for the distance between his hips and the bed. This left his ass high in the air, but his boy barley touching Sebastian's until his chest, where Sebastian's hand was pushing down on his back. His hands were spread either side of his head, pushing against the mattress with his elbows pointing directly to the roof. He face was turned away from Sebastian, the side of his head firmly pressed into the bed covers.

Sebastian's hand flew against against the very center of Kurt's ass with a resounding crack.

"Tell me Kurt, what rules you have broken,"

"I was not honest, Sir. I lied and refused to answer questions directly given to me by you Sir. I also failed to answer you in the correct manner Sir,"

"I think thirty smacks will suffice this time. I want you to count them out loud," Sebastian brought his hand down in the same spot again. Kurt couldn't stop the whimper as pain shot through his body.

"One," Sebastian stiffened beneath him.

"One what?' He asked bring his hand down again.

"Sir, two Sir,"

"No start again," Sebastian demanded, landing the next blow on the back of his thighs.

"One Sir,"

Sebastian aimed his blows randomly, sometimes hitting either cheek, the thighs or as much as he could all at once. Kurt ass burned and turn a dark shade of red, several body parts showing the outline of Sebastian's hand. Occasionally, he would run his hand over Kurt's ass, imagining the bruises he would have tomorrow.

"Twenty nine Sir," Kurt voice was still strong, showing very little outwards signs of the pain, which both worried and impressed Sebastian. His hand swung back, putting enough force on this last strike that it would leave a defining mark over all the others.

"Thirty Sir," Sebastian's hand stayed on Kurt's ass, feeling the warmth through his fingers. He moved his hand up and stroked Kurt back.

"Beautiful, my beautiful boy. You are so good for me, so strong. I will keep you safe. I will give you anything you need," He cooed to Kurt, turning him over but leaving his legs and ass awkwardly off the mattress. He rolled both legs under him and knelt above Kurt, finally kissing him.

Kurt's lips were soft beneath his, even softer than Blaine's. He pressed against the lips until they opened and allowed him to slide his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. How had he denied himself this pleasure for so long? The taste was indescribable and it only made Sebastian want to take more of Kurt. He pulled his head back and looked down at Kurt.

Kurt's body was racked with tremors, from the pain and pleasure that the punishment had caused him, his cock hard with exaltation.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, running a hand down the side of Kurt's body, looking at Kurt's throbbing erection. Kurt nodded with a smile.

"Yes Sir, I am fine, better even," Sebastian's face lit up with a matching smile. His hand continued to make it's way down Kurt's body before landing on his ass and pushing the tender skin. Kurt shrieked, his head falling backwards, a clear look of pain etched across his face. Sebastian grimaced.

"I was planning on taking you again tonight, but you aren't well enough," Kurt shook his head.

"No Sir, I can, please," Sebastian fixed him with a pointed stare, cutting him off effectively.

"Another night, I promise," Sebastian tried to kiss him again but Kurt let out a whine.

"But Sir, I need- I need..." Grasping Kurt's chin between his fingers, Sebastian looked him in the eye.

"What do you need, Kurt?"

"You,"

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, eyes blown open wide with wonder. Then he swooped down on Kurt. Taking his mouth, Sebastian mapped it out, memorising Kurt's taste. His own cock was drawn to Kurt's with an almost magnetic force, rutting them together. One of his hands kept his balance while the other held up Kurt's waist, keeping his ass from hitting the mattress with each thrust.

Kurt keened delightedly, wrapping his own arms around Sebastian's neck. Within minutes the two were coming together, both allowing their moans and harsh breathing to fill the otherwise silent apartment. Sebastian brought his forehead down to rest against Kurt's collar bone, letting his hips drop. Kurt ignored the flaring pain, bring his hands up to slide through Sebastian's hair, a satisfied smile coming across his face that he wasn't sure would never leave.

Sebastian placed a few kisses across Kurt's chest before rising and fetching the wipes. He gently clean off Kurt, then himself, all the while unable to keep his eyes away from Kurt's for too long. He leant down for another kiss.

"Time for bed, sweetheart," He whispered, scooping up his body and laying his lengthwise down the bed. He picked up the soiled wipes and moved to throw them out when Kurt grabbed his arm. He turned back as Kurt whispered one word.

"Blaine," Sebastian nodded down at him and left the room. He came back a few moments later, carrying Blaine in his arms and depositing his body on the other side of the bed. Sebastian crawled in between the two , boys, pulling Kurt right over to lay on his chest so that his weight wouldn't lean against his ass.

Kurt reached out an arm to draw Blaine into the cuddle. Blaine's unconscious body seeking the warmth of the other two, curling next to Sebastian with an arm thrown over Kurt.

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes. This moment was... perfect, or so he thought. Four little words whispered as he fell asleep made it even more so.

"I love you Sir,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before you kill me, this is a very short chapter but I will try and get the next chapter up sometime tonight. That being said, it is about ten o'clock in the morning here so that could be more than twelve hours away.**

**Also heavy angst warning, but I don't think this is triggering in any way.**

Chapter Eleven

Kurt laid on the bathroom floor, a slow, steady stream of tears sliding down his face.

"Sir? Please Sir, I promise I've learnt my lesson. Please Sir, I won't ever do it again. Sir? Sir, I can't get up,"

Kurt waited a few moments before letting out a loud sob, not even the slightest movement could be heard from the other room. He reached a hand out uselessly before letting it drop into the growing pool of blood. Kurt shut his eyes, trying to block out the way the blood felt against his cheek.

He couldn't remember how he had ended up on the floor, or what he had done to deserve this. The last thing he could remember was their night together. Had Sebastian only done that to make Blaine happy? Where was Blaine? Surely he wouldn't leave Kurt like this?

The world swam before Kurt's eyes, he tried to speak again but his tongue was too heavy, his throat burned. His lips moved wordlessly, a last silent plea for help. He could no longer even move his finger and had lost all feeling to his legs. Somewhere in the apartment a door opened and shut, excited voices too low to hear seemed to move about.

Maybe they would be happy without him, they would be normal and it wouldn't be difficult anymore. Sebastian hadn't wanted him anyway, he was just the unwanted gift that came with your purchase. Kurt wondered for a moment whose idea it had been? Did Blaine know he was lying hear? Had Sebastian made it look like an accident? Or had they planned it? Kurt knew he relied on Blaine so much, but had he really been that terrible? Maybe Blaine had just pretended he liked him, until he could find someone of his own.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as his name was called. He heard another door open and shut.

"Kurt, where are you? Are you in the tub? Blaine said you would spend all day in there if given the chance?" Sebastian laughed as he pushed open the door. "KURT!" He screamed, diving for the body.

Glass shattered from the kitchen and Blaine ran across the apartment, stopping just outside the bathroom door and falling to the ground with a silent cry. Sebastian's hands hovered over Kurt's body, asking Kurt what had happened. Kurt blinked in reply, his mouth barely moving. His eyes began sliding shut, unable to stop them as Sebastian's shouts faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine! Get me the phone!" Sebastian yelled. Blaine launched across the room and clawed at the phone sitting on the side table. He managed to pick it up with shaking hands and half crawl back to Sebastian. Sebastian dialed '911' and spoke to them in quick demanding tones. Blaine wasn't even paying attention to the words he was saying, too focused on the body of his best friend in front of him. He wasn't even sure it could be him, Blaine had never seen Kurt like this. Blaine reached out a hand to touch Kurt's face but Sebastian grabbed it and pulled Blaine back.<p>

"No, no, let me go. Please, he needs me, he needs you. Don't just leave him there, please,"

Sebastian pulled Blaine into the bedroom as the front door of the apartment slammed open and two men came in. Sebastian grabbed Blaine and pushed him between himself and a wall, trying to keep him from getting in the ambulance offices' way, but Blaine struggled against him.

"Don't let them touch him. He isn't their's to touch," Blaine continued begging and fighting against Sebastian as the men loaded Kurt onto a gurney. They stopped briefly in front of Sebastian to say something that Blaine couldn't hear. Blaine reached out a hand to touch Kurt's body but was once again stopped. The bed exited the apartment, leaving a wailing Blaine behind.

"STOP!" The order was clear and loud, Blaine's body responded without choice, becoming still beneath Sebastian. Sebastian looked Blaine straight in the eye, "Kurt is injured, we need to stay calm for him, okay?" Blaine nodded, unable to speak. "Those men took him to the hospital, as soon as I change my shirt, we will go too. But you have to stay calm, you can't cause a scene like this in the hospital, they will make us leave and you won't be able to see Kurt, okay?" Blaine nodded again. Sebastian sent him into the lounge while he changed.

Blaine walked slowly into the other room, something on the coffee table catching his eye. He picked it up and held it to his chest. Sebastian walked back out, Blaine looked up at him.

"Can we-we take this to him? It will make him happy if he has it when he wakes up," Blaine's eyes glossed over with tears looked hopefully up at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, placing a hand on the box in Blaine's arm, "Of course we can,"

Blaine smiled and opened the box, "I know he is going to love this collar, it's so pretty, just like him," He said in a small voice.

Sebastian led Blaine slowly out of the apartment and down into the car, trying not to allow his own fear to register on his face. Both his Subs needed him so much right now and he would be there for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A steady beeping could be heard, slightly echoing around the room, Kurt opened his eyes but even in the darkness the world seemed to spin. He closed his eyes and tried to use his other senses to figure out what was going on. One of his hands were encased in something warm and soft, almost like a hand but with far too many fingers wrapped around his own. The blanket beneath his other hand was itchy, like the ones at Dalton had been. He couldn't be at Sebastian, all of his bedclothes had been soft and cuddly.

The beeping became louder as he became more aware of his surroundings. The fact that he didn't feel the need to panic almost caused him to panic, Kurt gave a slight chuckle at the thought. Whatever was wrapped around his hand tightened, Kurt held perfectly still, unsure if it was dangerous or not. Soothed that Kurt must of been still resting, the thing relaxed again.

Kurt risked opening his eyes again, this time his head fully turned to one side. In the faint light of the room he saw it was Sebastian sitting on a chair, his feet propped up on another chair with Blaine draped on top of him. A hand from each of them were entwined with his, each of Blaine's fingers seemed to be wrapped around his in a strange grip. Gathering strength, Kurt gave an experimental tug at their joint hands, just enough for Sebastian to shoot upright in the chair, his other arm grabbing onto Blaine to keep him from falling.

"Kurt?" Kurt tried to answer him but a dry croak was the only sound emitted from his mouth. Blaine who was wide awake at this point too, reached over and began frantically pushing on a button on the wall. Sebastian shushed Kurt and carefully cradled his head between his hands, tears starting to slide down his own face.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt. You're going to be fine,"

'Well, of course I am,' Kurt thought, unable to figure out why they were both freaking out in such a manner. He was more distressed about why he seemed be on his own little bed, rather on the double they shared. A door in the corner was open, a bright light entered the room blinding Kurt. He moaned and turned his head right around on the mattress, before shrieking at the pain the shot through his skull. A pair of hands grabbed Kurt's head and turned it straight up and the pain became a dull throbbing.

"It's okay Kurt, you're safe, I'm right here, I won't let anyone hurt you," Sebastian's voice was soft and comforting in his ear. Kurt nodded as a pair of unfamiliar pair of hand began touching various parts of his body. A woman's voice too low for him hear began speaking. He could hear Sebastian muttering replies. As her hands left his body, Kurt felt Blaine's hands take one of his.

The door opened and shut again, a hand slid across his closed eyes.

"Just relax Kurt," Sebastian whispered in his ear again. "The light is on in here now, so I want you to very slowly open your eyes when I move my hand. I know it's going to sting, but you have to try for me. Can you do that?" Kurt nodded.

Sebastian pulled his hand off Kurt's face and Kurt began his task, a curtain had been drawn across half the room at some point, blocking the bright light bulb, but still lighting up the room. Kurt realized he was in a hospital room and tried to sit up. Sebastian and Blaine caught him and helped him sit up, Sebastian leaning behind him to support most of his weight, rather than Kurt leaning on the small headboard.

"Here drink this," Sebastian held a paper cup to Kurt's mouth, which Kurt drank from gratefully.

"Whaths-whaths gon on?" Kurt slurred, body becoming heavier at the effort.

"Kurt you got hurt at home, do you remember what happened?"

Kurt shook his head as it fell back on Sebastian's shoulder. Blaine carefully ran his fingers through Kurt's head. Sebastian pushed Kurt over into Blaine's arms, who immediately cuddled him close.

"I have to go talk to your doctor, I'll be back soon,"

He kissed both boys on the head and left the room.

"Kurt, you scared me so much, and then Sir wouldn't let me touch you but only because I might have hurt you more. What happened to you?"

Kurt shook his head and relaxed into Blaine.

* * *

><p>"The head injury is from a slip and fall in the bathroom, the results could have been a lot more serious if you hadn't gotten there in time,"<p>

Sebastian nodded at the doctor, "So that's it? He just fell?" he asked.

"I'm worried about these blood results, is the boy on any type of pain medication?"

Sebastian thought back to this morning. "Actually this morning I bought him some aspirin. He was still sleeping when we left so I just left a note telling him to take some, then sit in the bathtub for a while,"

The Doctor stared at him, "Well he seems to have something stronger in his system than some aspirin, so if he had been in the bathtub when it took effect, he probably would have drowned," he said seriously.

The colour drained out of Sebastian's face.

* * *

><p>"We bought you a present when we were out. I mean, it's from Sebastian but he let me help pick it out. Your going to love it Kurt,"<p>

Kurt smiled up as Blaine excitedly talked on and on. He wasn't really paying attention, just enjoying the way he was being held in Blaine's arms. He felt warm and safe, he never wanted to move from there.

"Kurt, are you listening to me?" Kurt rolled his head back and smiled cheekily. Blaine smile and kissed his cheek.

Sebastian came back into the room and sat by the bed, placing a hand on Kurt's leg.

"The doctor said we can take you home very soon,"

"Shouldn't I have to stay for longer, if I have a head injury?" Kurt asked slowly.

"This hospital doesn't like keeping Subs here too long, they release you once they think your stable enough to move. Sounds like the stuff they gave you is wearing off,"

Kurt smiled at him and held out his hand which Sebastian took. Blaine coughed and pointedly looked at the table near the bed. Sebastian laughed.

"Alright, Blaine wants me to give you your present,"

Sebastian walked over and grabbed the box off the table before sliding it on to Kurt's lap. Kurt's eyes lit up, recognising the box. He pulled off the lid and looked down at his collar, touching it reverently.

"Put it on me?" He bit his lip and looked up at Sebastian, who smile and pulled it out of the box.

It slid and locked into place as a single tear ran down Kurt's face. Sebastian brushed it away as Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sir," Sebastian nodded back.

* * *

><p>Sebastian placed Kurt on the couch.<p>

"Home, sweet home,"

Kurt laughed, "You didn't have to carry me, I can walk,"

"Not for the next few days you can't, understand?" Sebastian looked at Kurt sternly.

"Yes Sir,"

Kurt snuggled back into the couch and Blaine sprawled across Kurt's legs. Sebastian passed Kurt the remote.

"Alright, you two stay here, I'll go clean up,"

He got up as Blaine said, "I can help,"

"No, you stay here and look after Kurt,"

"Yes Sir," Blaine said with a grin and settled back down.

Sebastian grabbed what he needed out of the kitchen and with one last look at the boys, he closed the bedroom door. He placed the cleaning supplies inside the bathroom, barely glancing at the blood. Walking over to the bed, he picked up the aspirin he had given to Kurt this morning. He had bought them at the pharmacy down the street. Rolling the bottle in his hand, he noticed the label was slightly loose, he pulled it back.

The situation became clear to Sebastian, the pills had been tampered with. Fury built inside of him at the sight of that sentence.

"Stop asking questions or else - D"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright guys, last one for the night. Thank you for all your wonderful comments.**

Chapter Thirteen

The next day Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch and watched their Dom order about the two men who had come to deliver their new bed. They had easily managed to remove the smaller bed, but maneuvering the king size bed was proving more difficult.

"No, seriously, this is what you two do for a living? You'd think you would be better at," Sebastian commented, his arms crossed and his foot tapping. Blaine and Kurt stifled their giggles.

"Oh good, you're done. That was only, what, an hour of my life away for you to carry a bed twenty feet?" Sebastian shooed the men out of the apartment. He turned to the boys and raised an eyebrow, "So what do you say we go christen the bed?"

Blaine smiled eagerly but Kurt looked more reluctant.

"I still feel all gross, all you did last night was wash my face, can't I shower first? Please Sir?"

"Your not allowed to get your bandages wet. Why don't I give you a bath first,"

This time Kurt smiled eagerly. Blaine and Sebastian helped him off the couch and supported him to the bedroom. All the boys had dressed for the delivery men, but had spent most of the day in their briefs. They sat Kurt down on the bare mattress, Blaine helping him undress while Sebastian filled the bath. Kurt gave an experimental bounce on the bed.

"Nice," he grinned.

Sebastian yelled from the other room, "You too, Blaine,"

"Yes Sir," Blaine answered back before stripping off his clothes. Now naked, Blaine crossed over to where Kurt was sitting and leant down to kiss him. It started off slow and gentle, but as Kurt applied pressure, Blaine snaked his tongue out and dipped it between his lips. Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine closer to him with a hand on the back of his head. Blaine pushed against Kurt, kissing him harder as his lowered him to lie on the bed. Straddling Kurt's body, Blaine began leaving open mouth kisses down his jaw and neck, Kurt moaned. Sebastian cleared his throat behind them, they both looked up at him.

"Hey, if you two wanna do that I'm up for it, literally," he gestured to his erect cock, "But I thought someone wanted to be clean first. And I would really like sheets put down first, they are easier to clean,"

Both boys blushed, Blaine moved off of Kurt then helped him up. Sebastian strode over and with no trouble picked Kurt up bridal style.

"You first, Blaine," He motioned to the bathroom.

Blaine walked along the trail of non slip mats that Sebastian had set up to avoid any more accidents. He slid into the hot bath and held his arms out to help Sebastian lower Kurt into the water. Kurt sighed, relaxing into the water as Sebastian kneeled by the tub, dragging a hand through the water. He flicked his finger splashing water at the two boys who giggled and held their hands up in a futile attempt to block it.

The three sat silently for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and comfort, allowing themselves to become relaxed. Sebastian was the first to move, grabbing a cloth from nearby and lathering it with body wash. He began rubbing it across Kurt's chest, Kurt relaxed futher into Blaine, his body slipping so Blaine's erection slid in between Kurt's cheeks. Blaine let out a moan, his eyes rolling back and his head falling against the tub. This made his body thrust up, causing another moan and Kurt to press against Sebastian's hand to try and control his own pleasure.

Sebastian smirked, dropped the cloth into the water and circled his fist around Kurt's cock. Kurt bucked up into the touch and Blaine moaned even louder, grabbing onto Kurt's hips. Sebastian stroked Kurt's cock just slowly enough for Kurt to rock into the movement. Blaine tried to hold himself still, not wanting to jar Kurt, but Kurt's ministrations were driving him nuts.

As Kurt reached his climax, Sebastian moved forwards to catch the scream in a hungry kiss. Kurt thrust his cock into Sebastian's hand as he came, sending Blaine spiraling into his own orgasm. Sebastian continued kissing Kurt as both boys sunk from their highs, still gently stroking his cock until Kurt pushed his hand away. Sebastian stood up and look at the two sated boys in the bathtub with a sweet smile.

"You boys wait here for a minute," He wondered off back into the bedroom, his own erection still hard and leaking bobbing between his legs.

Kurt let his head fall back against Blaine's chest, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck.

"I was so worried about you, Kurt," Blaine pressed gentle kisses to Kurt's throat.

Sebastian came back in the room and pulled Kurt out of the bath, setting him on his feet and grabbing a towel to pat him dry. Kurt glanced at the mirror, which he hadn't been allowed to do since he was at the hospital. He gasped at what he saw.

"They shaved my head!" Blaine stopped drying himself off next to him and looked up. Sebastian made his way back up Kurt.

"They only took a little bit off Kurt," Blaine tried to comfort.

"But, my hair..." Kurt reached his hand up, but Sebastian grabbed it.

"Do not touch," Kurt answered Sebastian's order appropriately, "You look beautiful and your hair will grow back. Yes they took some off, but it was to keep your wound healthy. You," Sebastian punctuated the words with kisses, "Are. Gorgeous,"

Kurt smiled up at him and nodded. Sebastian led the boys into the bedroom, where he had quickly thrown sheets onto the bed.

Sebastian threw Kurt onto the bed and crawled over him, pulling into another slow kiss. Blaine crawled on the bed behind them, kissing Sebastian's neck. Sebastian groaned and pushed the two boys together for a kiss, he sat back on Kurt's legs as their tongues met. He fisted over his own cock watching them for a moment, before his hand was pushed away by Kurt, who replaced it with his own. He pumped it a few times before his own hand was pushed away. Blaine sunk his mouth down on Sebastian's cock. Sebastian grunted, trying to fist his hand in Blaine's hair but was met with Kurt's who was controlling Blaine's movements.

Kurt moved Blaine faster, letting him go when Sebastian shouted how close he was. Instead of pulling off, Blaine relaxed his throat and swallowed Sebastian's load easily. He pulled off of him, licking his lips, watching Sebastian fall onto the other side of the bed. Kurt pulled Blaine down for a kiss, quickly thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth to taste Sebastian's come. Sebastian groaned at the sight and crawled back over Kurt until he was between the two boys. He cuddled them both onto his chest, whispering into their ears.

"You two are so magnificent. Look at you both, my boys," His hand traced down their collars and gave them a slight tug. "Sleep now boys, I'll have you both again later," He promised, his voice growing heavy with exhaustion.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Yay, is back. Lets celebrate with an update shall we!

Chapter Fourteen

Kurt woke with a start, a cold sweat breaking out across his body even with the heat emitted from the other two bodies in the bed. He pulled himself from the bed, rolling Sebastian closer to Blaine when he groaned at his absence. Kurt tiptoed out into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water.

He shivered at the cool night air against his bare skin. As he relaxed against the cupboards flashes from the dream that woke him came flooding into his head. He could hear himself shouting, begging his Dom to live. Had he really thought Sebastian would do that to him, that Blaine would leave him there like that? Hot tears swelling in his eyes as he fell to the floor.

Sebastian padded around the apartment, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. He leant against the door frame when he noticed Kurt curled up on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks. It broke something inside of him every time he saw Kurt cry. He rushed to Kurt side and pulled him into his lap. Kurt gave a shocked gasp and started frantically wiping the tears away from his face. Sebastian shushed him and began wiping Kurt's cheeks more gently.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? You should have woken me up if you needed something," He said, cradling Kurt to his chest.

Kurt shook his head, "No Sir, I f-feel fine, I-"

"Kurt, you wouldn't be crying if you were fine, now would you?"

"I was just, I mean, I-I-I," Kurt hiccuped.

"Shh, it's okay, you're fine, you're safe. Just breathe," Sebastian rocked Kurt back and forth.

Kurt calmed down enough to speak, "I thought it was you,"

"What was me?" asked Sebastian.

"You were the one who hurt me. When I was bleeding, I didn't remember what was happening, but I was sure you and Blaine were in the other room. I kept asking you to help me, but you were ignoring me. I thought you were going to let me die,"

Sebastian tightened his grip, "It's okay, it's okay. You lost a lot of blood, the fact that you were still conscious was amazing, of course you wouldn't be thinking straight,"

Kurt looked up at him through his eyelashes, "But I thought those horrible things about you. You shouldn't let me get away with that Sir,"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's face, "If, when you are that badly hurt, your mind goes to a place where it makes you think that I did those things, it must be because I haven't been a very good Dom. We had only just bonded properly the night before. It wasn't enough to establish any real trust in me, I think the three of us need to sit down again and reassess our relationship," Kurt shook his head, "No, we really need to. I need to make you both comfortable. I need to know what you both need from me, and what we need as a group, understand?"

Kurt nodded with a smile.

"So Kurt, what is it you need from me? Right now?"

Kurt said plainly, "I need you to love me. I want you to make love to me,"

Sebastian nodded and kissed him gently. He set Kurt on the ground before standing and helping him up.

"Would you like Blaine to be apart of this?"

Kurt stared up at him, confused "You would leave him out Sir?"

"If that's what you needed me to do. Is it?"

"I don't want to Sir,"

"But do you need to? Think carefully Kurt, needs and wants are very different, if you need something I will give it to you. Anything you need,"

"No, I... I need him to be there. To be with us,"

"Of course," Sebastian kissed him again swooping down to scoop Kurt into his arms. Kurt giggled against his lips.

Sebastian placed Kurt onto the bed with a slight bounce, Kurt giggled as Blaine grumbled and rolled away from him. Sebastian shot a conspiratorial wink at Kurt while crawling over Blaine and gently sinking his teeth into Blaine's throat, just above his collar.

Blaine groaned, sliding his hands into Sebastian's hair without waking up. Sebastian worried the skin until there was a dark mark bruised into the skin, he tilted his head back to admire his handiwork.

"Perfection," He placed a sweet kiss on it and moved over Kurt to do the same thing to him. Blaine slowly opened his eyes at the sound of Kurt's mews, taking in the image of their Dom sucking on Kurt's neck. He moaned, reaching out to trace the lines of Kurt's face. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder, Sebastian pulled away from Kurt and kissed his way across his shoulder, over Blaine's face and to his ear.

"Kurt needs us right now," He whispered, Blaine gave a subtle nod, pressing kisses along Kurt's collar bone.

Sebastian moved back to Kurt, placing kisses down his chest. Kurt panted beneath them, clawing at their backs. Sebastian continued downward, dipping his tongue into Kurt's navel, nosing his way around the base of his cock before lifting his legs slightly and giving his crack a long lick. Kurt shrieked and bucked his hips off the bed, Sebastian pulled his legs over his shoulders and began lavishing his attention on Kurt's arse hole. Kurt gasped and tried to close his legs, trapping Sebastian's head causing the Dom to moan.

Blaine leant his head against Kurt's shoulder watching Sebastian while stroking Kurt's stomach, "So damn gorgeous,"

Kurt flushed red, starting at his ears and traveling down his chest, he threw his head back, covering his face with his hands. Blaine chuckled at him, Sebastian raised his head to see what was happening. Swearing slightly, he dropped Kurt's legs and ripped his arms away, moving up to line up their faces.

"None of that, you are ours, there is nothing to hide from with us. I love your blush but don't ever hide from us," Sebastian's voice had taken a strong, stern tone. "You are never allowed to hide from us, understand?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath, "Yes Sir,"

Sebastian smirked, "And so that you don't forget..." Sebastian caught Blaine's eye before biting Kurt's chest. After leaving a mark, he moved slightly down. Catching on to the idea, Blaine started leaving his own trail of bites over Kurt's body.

Kurt shrieked and moaned, clutching onto both of their heads, his blush never fading. Sebastian left a few before grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. He circled Kurt's hole, slowly pumping a finger into it. Blaine continued marking Kurt's chest, grabbing Kurt's arms and pulling them above his head.

Sebastian added a second finger looking up at Kurt's face but was being blocked by Blaine. Sebastian grabbed Blaine, pushing him further up the bed.

"Behind him and hold onto his arms," Blaine moved into position, his legs either side of Kurt's body, Kurt's head resting on his thigh by his hard cock.

Sebastian pulled out and slicked up his erection, wanting Kurt to feel the burn for days to come. Catching Kurt's eyes, he lined himself up and slid balls deep in one quick thrust that made Kurt keen, trying to pull away from Blaine. Blaine shushed him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear as Sebastian fucked him hard and slow.

Kurt began to get louder, gripping Blaine tight enough to leave bruises, lifting his hips in time to meet Sebastian's thrusts. Sebastian held his hips still, changing their rhythm, snapping in and out of Kurt, who let out a scream as he came.

At the sight of Kurt's head thrown back in bliss, his body contorting in pleasure, Sebastian let go, pulling out just in time release streams of come across Kurt's stomach. Staying between Kurt's thighs, Sebastian reached over and pumped Blaine to completion, directing his come over Kurt's chest.

Sebastian let go of Blaine and leant over Kurt's body, careful not to make contact. Waiting until he had caught his breath, Sebastian finally kissed Kurt before resting their foreheads together and wrapping his fingers around Kurt's collar.

"You are ours and we have just marked you as such. No one will ever touch you or take you away from us. We will never hurt you and will not tolerate anyone who tries to harm you in any way. We will do our best to always keep you safe and happy and very, very sated. I promise you,"

Blaine leant his cheek against the tops of both their heads and linked his fingers with Kurt's, "I promise as well, Kurt. No more tears," Blaine laid a sweet kiss on the bandage, the three of them breathing each other in.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian, "Yes Sir,"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on some cushions on the lounge room floor, dressed in nothing but sweat pants and socks. Sebastian glanced through the open bedroom door, straightening his tie with a longing look. Why did he actually have to go into work today? Didn't he hire people so he didn't actually have to go in anymore?

He smiled as Kurt giggled at something Blaine whispered in his ear. Grabbing his suitcase, he went to say goodbye to the boys. He knelt down on one of the pillows and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"How are you feeling today?"

Kurt smiled, "Pleasantly sore Sir,"

Blaine laughed and started tracing the bite marks with his index finger.

"Alright you two have fun today but stay out of trouble, otherwise I'll chain you to the bed next time,"

Blaine chuckled but Kurt's eyes glazed over and his cock stirred at the thought. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his reaction, remembering to file that away for later. He pulled Blaine into a kiss then bent down to give Kurt one, stopping short.

He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's as he asked, "How would you like to make dinner tonight?"

Kurt's eyes lit up, an excited look taking over his face, "Yes Sir,"

"Alright, make a list by lunch, I'll call up and I'll go buy everything you need before dinner. Add anything you two want okay," Sebastian grabbed a notebook from the kitchen and throwing it on the coffee table. "Don't pick up the phone unless my name comes up on the I.D. and do not answer the intercom, okay?"

Both boys nodded, "Yes Sir,"

"Great, I'm off I guess," He kissed both boys and left the apartment.

"What should I cook for dinner? It has to be perfect," Kurt said eagerly.

Blaine laughed, "Everything you cook is amazing, but if your asking I love your Italian,"

Kurt reached over for the pad with a slight wince.

"Help me plan,"

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew Dalton would be watching his every move so he needed people who were willing to help him out without be able to be bought out by Dalton. People who had personal interests at Dalton that they wanted protected. After asking around his office, Sebastian pinpointed the people who would be most willing to help him destroy Dalton.<p>

"Hey you, come here," Sebastian yelled at one of the interns running around the office. The intern ran into his office, "Are you doing anything right now? Good, have you heard of Dalton?"

"Yes Sir, that's where my parents sent my sister last year, it's suppose to be a good school,"

Sebastian glanced up at the boy, imagining what they would be doing to his sister. He got up and closed the door.

"You might want to sit down,"

* * *

><p>"What do you need me to do?" The intern said, voice full of anger.<p>

"You're going to help me expose them?" asked Sebastian. The intern nodded vigorously.

"If they are really doing what you say, they just aren't going to let my sister out. This would be the best chance to help her. So what do you need me to do?"

"I want you to get in there, say you need a companion for the weekend if you have to. Get into there files and get anything under these two names,"

He slid a piece of paper with his Subs names on it.

"What ever you do, do not approach your sister, or touch her file,"

The intern bit his lip, "I have to make sure she is okay, please,"

"She is still in there, she is completely under their control. If they find out who you are to her, they will punish her. Do you want that?"

The intern shook his head, looking down at the names.

"What about them, don't they have families that want to protect them?"

"They are under my protection,"

The intern took the piece of paper and memorised the names.

"I can go tonight-"

"Go now, I'll make sure you're covered. I want those files before I go home,"

The intern froze for a moment, staring at the serious look on Sebastian's face and nodding. He left the room, making a beeline for the exit. Sebastian leant back in his chair, he would make those bastards pay in every conceivable way.

* * *

><p>After checking the I.D Blaine picked up the phone, trying to stop Kurt from kissing his neck.<p>

"Hello Sir, how had your day been so far?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Not as good as if I were home with you two. You both okay?"

"We're just fine, Sir,"

"What does Kurt want from the store?"

Blaine began reading off the list and Kurt continued mauling his neck. Sebastian noticed the change in Blaine's tone.

"What is going on there?" Sebastian asked after passing off the list to a different intern and asking them to shut his door.

"Uh, Kurt's just being a little, uh, affectionate,"

"Really?" Sebastian said lewdly, "Pass the phone over,"

Blaine handed the phone over and watched the blush build on Kurt's face. A cheeky look crossed Kurt's face before he handed the phone back.

"Yes Sir?"

"Blaine, I want to hear every noise you make,"

"What do you mean- Ohhhhhhhhhhh,"

Kurt had pulled Blaine's cock out of his pants and sunk his mouth onto it.

"Uh, fuck," Blaine moaned as Kurt's cheeks hollowed.

"That's it baby, let me hear. God, I wish I could see you two,"

Blaine grabbed a hand full of Kurt's hair, Kurt pulled up and concentrated on the head, taking his time to slip the tip of his tongue in the slit. Blaine tightened his grip on the phone until his knuckles were white.

"Tell me, tell me what he's doing to you," Sebastian growled into the phone.

"He is just suck-sucking on the tip,"

"Push his head down, make him take it all,"

Blaine did as he was told, wincing as Kurt gagged before allowing his throat to relax. Kurt pushed against Blaine's hand, bobbing down on his cock, burying his nose in his pubic hairs.

"He's doing it, he's so-ooooooo good, oh man, Sir, please," Blaine began babbling incoherent phrases.

"That's it Blaine, let go. Let me hear you come,"

Blaine came with a shout, Kurt easily swallowing his load. He pulled off Blaine's cock panting, lying his head on Blaine's stomach. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair as his own head hit the floor.

"How was that?" Sebastian asked.

"Amazing Sir, he has such a pretty mouth,"

"Yes he does, doesn't he. You take care of him and I'll be home in a few hours,"

"Sir, we..."

"Yes Blaine?"

"We really miss you," Sebastian heard a low agreeing noise come from Kurt. His breath caught in his throat.

"I miss you both too, I'll show you how much in a few hours, okay?"

"See you soon, Sir"

Sebastian hung up the phone, torn between relieving his raging hard on and sitting there in awe for the rest of the day. His boys genuinely cared for him. Nothing could pull him off this high.


	16. Bonus

A/N: Just a little Valetine's Day present to all of my reader. This is not set in the current timeline but occurs in the world. Hope you enjoy.

Valentine Surprise

Sebastian had decided to take a half day at work, so he could spend Valentine's Day afternoon with his boys. He had just walked through the door when he was accosted by Blaine who was only clothed in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. Blaine held an hand over his eyes and lead him through the apartment. Sebastian went along with this happily, a large grin taking over his face. He had planned a special dinner for his boys later that night, which they both knew about, but he had no idea that they had planned anything for him.

"Are we going to the bedroom? What's in there? What is Kurt up to? C'mon, give me a clue," Sebastian said excitedly.

Blaine chuckled, "You'll find out in less than thirty seconds and you want a clue, Sir?"

Sebastian's grin just widened. Blaine led Sebastian through the bedroom door and stood him in front of the bed.

"Are you ready Sir?" Blaine asked cheekily.

Sebastian nodded and Blaine removed his hand. Sebastian could barely bite back a gasp at the sight before him. Kurt had his hands tied together with a red silk ribbon, raised right above his head, a blind fold over his eyes and was otherwise completely naked before Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian leant forward and gently stroked his fingertips over the inside of Kurt's calf. Kurt drew in a shaky breath as his leg instinctively pulled away from the light touch.

"Sir?" Kurt asked timidly, "What do you think? Do you like this?" Kurt sounded so nervous that Sebastian couldn't help but instantly want to reassure the boy.

"You look wonderful Kurt, so beautiful. This is perfect,"

Blaine touched Sebastian's arm, drawing his attention away from Kurt's vulnerable body. Blaine held up another blindfold and a scarf.

"I-if you'd like both of us Sir. Like that I mean," Blaine stammered, looking down at the ground.

Sebastian thought they were both ludicrous, as if he wouldn't love this. The thought of both of them lying there, completely under his control, taking everything he could give them. Sebastian shook himself out of the fantasy, to make it a reality.

He took the blindfold out of Blaine's hands, walked behind him and carefully tied it around his head. He grabbed the scarf and threw it across the room, instead wrapping his hands around Blaine's wrist in a makeshift bind.

"You are not to move or to touch anything without me expressly saying so. Clear?"

Blaine gave a shiver of anticipation before nodding, "Yes Sir,"

Sebastian led Blaine over to sit beside Kurt, placing his hands over his head before giving him a quick but passionate kiss. He leant over Blaine to do the same to Kurt, who gave a shocked gasp. Sebastian chuckled at the noise, knowing he would be making both of them emit those noises for the next few hours.

"Don't move a muscle, I'll be right back," Sebastian rushed out of the room, pulling off his suit as he did so.

The boys could hear odd noises coming from the other rooms in the apartment before the heard a loud crash and a quiet cuss.

"Sir, are you okay?" panicked Kurt, testing his bonds quickly.

"I'm fine, don't move," Sebastian shouted quickly. Both boys relaxed back into mattress.

Sebastian stumbled back into the room, one leg of his pants still caught around his ankle. They heard several objects being placed onto the bedside table. Sebastian quickly pulled off his pants, tossing them at the bedroom door, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He guided Blaine to sit and slid in behind him, both of them facing Kurt. Sebastian pulled two of Blaine's fingers out and poured something on them. Sebastian trailed his own hand down Kurt's face for a moment before gliding over Kurt's red lips.

"Open," He ordered. Kurt parted his lips slightly, making Sebastian want to bury his rock hard erection in that mouth, knowing how talented it was, how much pleasure it could give. He relented, instead guiding Blaine's fingers between Kurt's lips and ordering him to suck. Kurt's cheeks hollowed for a moment before he moaned, Blaine's body tensing at the senstation.

"Do you know what that is?" Sebastian asked, the smile evident in his voice to the boys.

"Mmmm, chocolate sauce, Sir,"

"And I've got a brand new bottle here,"

Both boys moaned in unison, imagining the ways Sebastian had already thought of to torture them both.

Sebastian moved away from the bed and maneuveredBlaine to lie right beside Kurt. He began drizzling the sauce across both their bodies, Kurt giggled at the sensation.

"This is just going to make a huge mess," Kurt groaned. Sebastian laughed and kissed him.

"Shh, presents don't complain, they just enjoy" He tapped Kurt on the nose, sat back on his knees and surveyed his work. Chocolate was criss crossed across both boys bodies, sauce dripping down onto the sheets. He caught some on his fingers and pressed them to Blaine lips. Blaine's tongue flicked out of his mouth and cleaned his fingers. Blaine gave a satisfied moan and licked his lips as Sebastian pulled his fingers away.

"Mmmm, you boys look good enough to eat," Sebastian bent his head down over Blaine's torso and cleaned it with long, flat strokes of his tongue. Blaine's hands clenched and unclenched, needing to grab onto something, but not wanting to disappoint his Dom.

Sebastian crawled over Kurt, sinking his own tongue against Kurt's in a slow, wet kiss that left Kurt keening. Sebastian could feel Blaine struggle against himself, wanting to see what was happening, only Sebastian's orders keeping him from doing so. Sebastian moved down Kurt's body, running his tongue over the chocolate lines, paying close attention to his more sensitive areas. The hollow of Kurt's throat, the dip before his navel, that spot just below his last rib on the right side that drove Kurt wild. He caught one of Kurt's nipples between his teeth, giving it a light tug, revealing in the gasps he was making.

Finishing up cleaning the mess on Kurt body, Sebastian moved out of the room again with no explanation. He came back, dragging a chair across the floor and bringing it to a rest at the foot of the bed. Ignoring it for the moment, he grabbed the lube out of the side table and sat on the end of the bed.

"Knees up and legs apart," He said gently. The boys did as directed and Sebastian growled at the sit, their asses on display with both their erections leaking. With a cuss, he sunk his mouth onto Blaine's cock, the boy thrusting up while Sebastian palmed the head of Kurt's erection. He started moving his mouth fast over Blaine, pulling his orgasm from him quickly. Blaine shouted at his release, breathing harshly as Sebastian moved across to Kurt. He had barely put his mouth on Kurt before he too shot his load, which Sebastian swallowed eagerly.

Leaving the boys to come down, Sebastian moved away from the bed and entered the closet adjacent to the bedroom. He pulled out a box from the back of the closet and brought it into the room. He placed it on the floor by the bed and the boys listened as he unlocked it.

"I have been saving these for a special occasion when I thought you two were ready. I think you've proved with this little stunt, you are more than ready,"

Sebastian pulled out a butt plug out of the box and ran it across Blaine's face.

"Open," He pressed it against Blaine's bottom lip until his lips parted. He slipped the plug into Blaine's mouth for safe keeping, the object unfamiliar to Blaine, the shape meant it pushed heavily on his tongue. Sebastian slicked his middle finger and with no warning at all, he thrust it into Kurt's entrance. Kurt grunted in surprise and began clenching down on the invading digit.

"So tight, just relax. Want to make you feel so good, Kurt,"

He pumped his finger out a few times before adding a second, slowly stretching out the hole. Kurt groaned, his body feeling over sensitive from his orgasm and the beginnings of a tight strain in his arms was making him uncomfortable but the intense stimulation made him want to grow hard again. Sebastian licked around his fingers, his tongue darting just under the rim. He pulled away from Kurt and pulled the plug out of Blaine's mouth. He spread lube across the spit slick plug then it into Kurt's asshole and grabbed his ankles, crossing them and pulling them into a right angle above Kurt's head.

"Stay right there, don't drop your legs, that's an order,"

Sebastian sat in the chair he had pulled over to the base of the bed. He propped his legs up on the bed and stroked his toes down the back of Kurt's thighs and ass.

"So pretty, such a pretty boy. I think my pretty boy needs a little something more,"

Sebastian flicked a switch on the remote in his hand, causing the butt plug to vibrate. Kurt mewed loudly, his legs tightened together and quivered in the air. Sebastian pressed the ball of his foot into Kurt's thigh.

"Don't let them fall now,"

Kurt squirmed and cried out as the vibrations rocked through his body, not enough to get him anywhere, just enough to push him to the edge.

"Listen to those sounds Blaine, can you feel him moving? Bet if I turned it up he would thrash around, maybe even knock you off the bed in a fit of pleasure. God, you should see him, quivering and shaking. Would you like to be the one who sends him over? Do you want to make him come, Blaine?,"

Blaine whimpered at Sebastian's words, fingers flexing, wanting to touch so much. He nodded vigorously, biting his lips hard with want.

"Yes Sir, please. Let me. Please let me touch him, I wanna touch him so much. Please, please, please,"

Kurt whined at his words, his knees locking while trembles racked through his body.

"Legs down Kurt, straight out on the bed,"

Kurt followed the directions, arching off the bed with a scream as the plug was thrust further into him at the change in direction.

"I love the noises you make. How about you make him make some Blaine, just using you mouth? Don't touch him with anything but your mouth,"

Blaine moaned and pushed himself over to Kurt, "Yes Sir," Blaine's head was swimming, fogged over with pleasure and lust, making it difficult to confirmexactly where on Kurt's body he was about to hit. Blaine's lips met Kurt's chest, latching on and sucking a mark into the skin. He slowly moved down Kurt's body, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Kurt moaned arching up into Blaine, he lost it when Blaine gave a particularly hard suck on his hip bone just as Sebastian turned up the vibrations. Kurt thrusted needlessly up in the air, coming over Blaine's face and his own stomach. The plug continued to vibrate as Kurt rode out his orgasm, making Kurt shiver with the over stimulation.

"Sir, turn it off. Please, please. It's too much, off Sir, off," Kurt begged.

Sebastian relented, switching off the plug and gently removing it. He pushed Blaine away from Kurt and crawled between the two of them. He pulled the blindfold off the boys and made quick work of the ribbon around Kurt's wrists.

"You two are such good boys. Wonderful beautiful boys,"

Sebastian rubbed Kurt's arms. Kurt snuggled his face under Sebastian's chin, making a happy, sleepy noise. Blaine wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, his hand knocking into Sebastian's erection. Sebastian hissed at the sensation, rolling away from Blaine. Blaine shimmied down Sebastian's body and with a question look up, he sunk his mouth onto his cock. With one arm wrapped around Kurt, Sebastian's other hand clenched into Blaine's curls, pulling his right down until the head of his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine made a soft gagging noise, pulling back slightly before relaxing and deep throating the length.

Sebastian shook Kurt who was nearly dozing at his side and passed him the lube then directing him towards Blaine. Kurt was forced into the chair in order to get the right angle to place two lubed up fingers inside of Blaine. Blaine moaned, sending vibrations through Sebastian's cock and across his body. Sebastian pulled Blaine off by his hair and rested hiss head on his thigh, so Blaine's hot breath ghosted over Sebastian's moist cock.

"Too close. Want to wait 'til I'm inside of you. Quickly Kurt,"

Kurt sped up his ministrations, adding more fingers and lube. Sebastian could feel Blaine bucking into the touch.

Sebastian tugged at Blaine, "Now, now. Get on me,"

Blaine pulled himself off of Kurt's fingers, straddled Sebastian and impaled himself down on his cock in on easy move. Kurt sat back against the chair, his feet running over Sebastian ankles, playing footsie as he watched the muscles ripple across Blaine's back. Sebastian grasped Blaine's hips, leading him in a quick rhythm, sparks shining behind his eyelids.

Blaine moaned, a knot of pressure was building up inside of him, he tried to hold on but Sebastian's hands tightened on his hips and Kurt's foot snuck up behind him, pressing down on a sweet spot on his back, sending him over the edge into a raging orgasm. He spilt his seed across Sebastian's torso, some reaching his chin.

Sebastian held up Blaine's quaking body and, planting his feet firmly on the mattress, began pistoning in and out of him at a dizzying rate. Finally he let go with a howl, his come spilling out of Blaine around his cock. His head fell back, knocking loudly against the head board. Blaine fell onto his chest, Sebastian no longer supporting him, and his collar cut into Sebastian in the most pleasant way. Sebastian grabbed the back of it, pulling it to slightly bite into Blaine's jaw.

They both shut their eyes, breathing harshly, barley feeling Kurt crawl down the bed.

"Sir what is the whip cream and the other stuff for?" Kurt's voice was quiet in Sebastian's ear, his breath flowing over his face.

Sebastian pulled Kurt to him and cuddled him against his side. "Round two. You might want to get some sleep,"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Sebastian and Blaine were sitting in the lounge watching TV while Kurt was cooking. Blaine was sitting on the floor, leaning back on one of Sebastian's legs laughing at the show but Sebastian was flipping through the files rather than paying attention to the screen. The further he got into the pages, the angrier he got, he knew he shouldn't have started reading these while the boys were awake.

He threw the files on the coffee table and scrubbed a hand over his face, the other dragging through Blaine's hair. Blaine nuzzled into the touch as Sebastian closed his eyes and rested his back against the couch, concentrating on the Kurt's quiet humming from the kitchen rather than the sound of the TV. He just needed to remember that the boys weren't in Dalton anymore, they were safe with him.

A loud cry came from the kitchen along with the sound of breaking glass. Sebastian jumped off the couch, knocking the coffee table over and with a quick order for Blaine to stay in the room, he rushed to Kurt's aide. Kurt was standing by the stove clutching one of his hands tightly, broken glass surrounding his feet. Sebastian picked him up and sat him on the counter, taking the hand gently.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asked gently, examining the bright red mark slowly growing over Kurt's skin.

"I burnt myself, the water bubbled over when I had the glasses. I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to break it,"

Sebastian shushed him and moved him over to the sink, holding Kurt's hand beneath the cold water. He shouted to Blaine what had happened, knowing the other boy would be worried about him. They stood together for a few minutes, Sebastian cooing at Kurt, leaning his chin on Kurt's head. Finally he shut the water off and left Kurt on the counter to get some cream, making a pit stop to turn off the boiling water.

Sebastian entered the lounge to see that Blaine had rightened the coffee table but the files had flown apart and scattered across the floor. A stack of papers was sitting by Blaine where he had obviously started packing them together when something had caught his eye. He was staring down at a page, tears running down his face.

"Blaine, give those to me," Sebastian demanded but Blaine didn't move. "Blaine. Hand. That. To. Me," His voice had a dangerous edge to it that made Blaine look up, a strange look in his eye.

"He told me I could go back. That I could come home if I was normal, he, he..."

Sebastian grabbed the paper out of his hand but Blaine picked up another.

"They were going to make us... Make Kurt do that... Why? Did you know? Was that why you came? Were you going to..."

Blaine had become hysterical by this point, Sebastian was reaching around him, trying to pull all the paper together, Blaine snatching them back and reading them. Finally Sebastian grabbed all the papers out of Blaine's hand and picked him up instead, half dragged him to the bedroom and throwing him on the bed.

"BLAINE!" He screamed to break through Blaine's blubbering. Blaine whimpered, shrinking back but he fell silent. "I have to go look after Kurt right now, but I want you to stay here. Do not move, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian quickly ducked into the bathroom and with a last look at Blaine, he shut the bedroom door. Kurt was sitting wide eyed on the kitchen counter, a slight tremble had taken over his body.

"What-what hap-" Kurt cut himself off, closing his mouth with an audible click. Sebastian stroked his hair in a comforting manner before picking up the injured hand.

"I don't want to talk about Blaine right now, Kurt. I'll deal with you first then I'll go sort him out and you need to stay out of our way okay?"

Kurt nodded as Sebastian smoothed cream over the back of his hand. He let out a slight hiss and Sebastian muttered an apology. Sebastian moved away from Kurt and quickly swept up the mess.

"Put all this stuff away, you can make dinner another night," Sebastian gestured to the groceries. "Then make yourself a sandwich or something and watch some TV. I'll make Blaine and myself something once I'm done, okay?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt said, a worried look in his eyes. Sebastian gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the papers of the lounge floor and entering the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on his side, a far away look in his eyes. He didn't notice when his Dom entered the room or even when Sebastian tried to shake him out of his stupor.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine!" Sebastian roughly shook Blaine, panic ringing out in his tone. Blaine was still unresponsive.

Sebastian ripped through the paper work, looking for the two pieces that had sent Blaine into his condition. One he had read but the other made Sebastian have to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat.

'...Dalton is in the process of preparing the two subjects for duel rental companionship. K.H. has had past experience, therefore easily broken and placed back into the job. B.A. may require manipulation and pain therapy. Threats to mate as last resort. We expect four times the usual payment for the Paired Subs. If not removed from facility in next month, subjects will be branded and put on the roster...'

Sebastian knelt by the bed at Blaine's head, "Blaine, answer me now!" he spoke in his most commanding voice. Blaine's body responded before he even realised.

"Y-yes Si-ir," he stuttered, voice weak.

"Tell me what you are freaking out about,"

"What they wanted us to do. What they wanted us to do if you hadn't come," his voice was quiet, almost to low for Sebastian to hear.

"What did you say happened?"

"You came, Sir. You saved us,"

"Exactly, you are both safe. What did I promise you?"

"That you would always keep us safe, Sir,"

"And I will. Alright? Was it really necessary for that scene and to disobey me like that?"

Blaine choked back a sob in response.

"Tell me Blaine" Sebastian said gently, lying his head on the bed next to Blaine's.

"He told me I could come back. If I changed. I knew I wouldn't but h-h-he said I-I-I could come back,"

"Who?"

Blaine lowered his voice even further, "My father,"

Sebastian picked up the other discarded piece of paper, rereading the statement he had glanced over as inconsequential just a few hours ago.

'Subject is full property of Dalton. Sold and released by both parents. Full custody rights...'

Blaine had said that his parents sent him away, Sebastian knew Dalton was thought to be a school for Subs, teach them what they needed to know. Usually the student were sent home at the end of their education so their parents could pair them. The ones who stayed at these schools were orphans or special circumstances that needed aide to find partners. But selling your own child to one of these places, at the age of fourteen. Had his parents known the secrets behind Dalton? Did they know what they would train their son to be? Did they care?

Sebastian sat on the bed and pulled Blaine into his lap, rocking the boy through his tears, cooing and shushing him.

* * *

><p>Blaine made his way back into the bedroom after washing his face. He knelt in front of Sebastian on the floor, like he had been ordered to.<p>

"Blaine, what is my job?"

Blaine dropped his head, not being able to look at Sebastian after his deplorable behaviour. "To look after us, Sir. To keep us safe,"

"Do you think I'm just going to let Dalton waltz in here and take you away? You don't have to be afraid of them or what they were going to do to you. You are safe now, both you and Kurt. As for your parents, I understand you were upset at finding that out. But that is no reason to disobey the rules. What rules did you break?"

"I didn't obey you were I was told to do something. I spoke back to you. I shouldn't have behaved like I did Sir,"

Sebastian nodded at the response, "You will have to be punished, "

"Yes Sir," Blaine looked grateful.

"Take off your pants and underwear," Sebastian left the room as he did so. Blaine stood half naked in the cool room.

"Bend over the bed with your arms straight,"

Blaine moved into position, his arms holding him straight up from the bed, his legs legs straight up and his back arched in an effort to make up the height difference. Sebastian moved beside him and placed a hand on his lower back.

"I will not tolerate you disobeying a direct order, Blaine. This is a serious offense towards me,"

"Yes Sir," Blaine answered, tears in his eyes again at the thought of disappointing his Dom so badly.

"For that I will smack you fifteen times with a strap, you will count them out loud,"

"Yes Sir," He said with a whimper, his body already tensing, it had been a long time since he had taken the strap, but the pain was still fresh in his mind.

While he was reminiscing, Sebastian had brought the strap and cracked it against him.

"Agh, one Sir," Blaine yelled out.

Sebastian continued delivering the punishment, trying not to concentrate the pain to one area too much. Blaine's yells and whimpers pulled at his heart, Kurt hadn't made very much fuss over his punishment. True he had only used his hand but the words 'pain therapy' flashed across him mind.

At fifteen Sebastian pushed Blaine down onto the bed and dropped the strap to the floor before cuddling up to him.

"Beautiful boy, you took that so well. And you learnt you lesson didn't you?"

"Yes S-ir," Blaine hiccuped.

Sebastian stroked his back, whispering words at him until he had calmed down enough to fall asleep. As his noise had died down, Sebastian could hear the sound of the TV carrying through the apartment. He knew Kurt would be worrying in there and as soon as Blaine fell asleep, Sebastian slipped out and quietly walked into the adjoining room.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sitting in front of the couch like Sebastian expected, in fact he wasn't in the room at all. Sebastian wondered into the kitchen, quietly calling out for Kurt but couldn't find him any where.<p>

He kicked something across the room as he walked back into the lounge. He bent down and picked it up, it was a piece of the lock on his door. His gaze instantly moved to the front door which was every so slightly ajar. Sebastian ran out into the hall but their was no sign of Kurt anywhere. He turned back to the apartment, panic taking over his system.

Blindly he reached for the doorknob and pushed the door back open when an extra piece of metal hit his hand.

Wrapped around the doorknob was Kurt's collar.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Short but very important chapter.

Thank you to everyone who have been leaving me such lovely feedback!

Chapter Seventeen

Sebastian sat on the couch, hands clenching in frustration, shooting dark looks at the kitchen door while barely paying attention to the baby faced policeman in front of him. Blaine had been locked away in the kitchen with three cops for nearly an hour. The kid in front of him was trying to catch his attention again when he let out a roar.

"Look kid, I've been explaining myself for the past hour. Are you planning on doing something about my missing Sub or spending the whole night harassing my Sub and me?"

The cop looked affronted and slightly shaken.

"I'm not a kid, and we are trying to help. You need to cooperate,"

Sebastian glared at the kid and started opening his mouth when a large, meaty hand clapped itself down on his shoulder.

"Sir, can I speak to you for a moment?" The older policeman gestured the other cop away. Sebastian bit back a snappy remake and let out a heavy sigh.

"...I'm waiting," Sebastian said heavily.

"We don't believe that your Sub had been taken, rather that he has simple run away,"

Sebastian's lips tightened, "Do you have any proof?"

"After talking with Blaine and what he's been through as well as what Kurt's been though, we believe he took the chance and ran to a safe place,"

Sebastian's anger flared but before he could react to it, something sharp stabbed his neck. He reached a hand back and was met with someone else's. He vision swam as he turned and looked at the younger cop he had been harassing earlier holding a needle.

"Whathh?" Sebastian slurred, falling back against the couch.

"We have just temporarily sedated you, you'll be fine, you won't even lose consciousness. On behalf of the Ohio State Police we are declaring you an unfit and abusive Dominate. We are removing your Subs from your care and will be contacting you with further information. You will most likely have to enter into some rehabilitation. Do not attempt to make any contact with Dalton or these Subs without a judge's approval,"

Sebastian looked up at the steadily blurring policeman disbelieving. A shout caught his attention. Two officers were dragging Blaine out of the kitchen.

"No, please Sir. I didn't mean to tell them, they tricked me. Don't let them take me away,"

Blaine yelled and tried to pull away, reaching out to Sebastian. Sebastian sat dumbly on the couch, unable to move or even think properly. He knew he should be stopping this but he didn't know why or how.

"Stop, yooouu canth, no stoo-" He said half heartedly.

They dragged Blaine out of the apartment, tears streaming down his face. The older policeman patted Sebastian on the shoulder and put some paperwork on the coffee table for when the sedation wore off before leaving the apartment.

Sebastian slumped further down on the couch, shutting his eyes for a long moment. He looked around the apartment, not really seeing it. He decided to stay there until he could figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Sebastian blinked as his mind finally cleared. He gave look clock a glance noticing it had been six hours since he had called the police. Flashes came back to his mind. Kurt's collar wrapped around the doorknob, Blaine crying in his arms while they waited for the police, the look Blaine shot him as they were separated to speak to the police and the slightly fuzzy image of Blaine screaming as he was dragged out of the apartment.<p>

He pawed at the papers the officers had left for him, tears burning in his eyes. He didn't know where Kurt was and for all he knew Blaine had been either placed into a temporary cell or placed into a facility like Dalton. Maybe even Dalton.

Sebastian fell off the couch and crawled over to the pile of cushions his boys had been cuddling just the day before. He pulled one into his arms and cuddled down, letting his tears flow, a hopeless feeling falling over him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat up, knowing that all his crying for the past twenty minutes hadn't helped either of his boys at all. He needed a game plan, he needed to save his boys. Obviously the police weren't going to help, he was going to have to go over their heads. He decided that a shower was just what he needed to clear his head.<p>

Under the hot spray he began making a mental list of state officials, ones who would most likely be under Dalton's thumb, which ones owed him favours and which ones had submissive children that would be willing to help him.

He toweled off and gathered together all of his information and placed them into his suitcase. He would need to get copies of everything before he started passing it around. He moved around the apartment, grabbing what he needed when he noticed Kurt and Blaine's collars lying side by side on the kitchen counter. He grabbed them and held them up to his lips.

"I promise I will find you both and bring you back home. Just hold on please," He gave them a kiss and pushed them into his suit pocket before leaving the apartment. It may have been the very early hours of the morning but he wasn't going to waste a minute.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Kurt sat in the dark room, enjoying the brief relief from the flashing lights. However he was now more aware of everything. The straps around his wrists biting into his skin, the itch and burn on his back were he had been branded a few hours ago, hurting more the longer he was tied to the chair. What he was most aware of was the blank spots in his mind, like he had forgotten something important.

He tried to think of all the things he had forgotten. One, why was here? Two, where was he? Three, how long had he been here? Other questions formed in his mind like where had he been before this?

The lights above him turned on as the door across the room opened. He tried to turn his head from the brightness but his head had been secured as well, holding it in place. A woman in a neat black suit jacket and matching pencil skirt walked up to him, her high heels clacking against the cement floor. She looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Honey, can you tell me your name?"

"Kuuurrt," He rasped out.

"Would you like some water, hon?"

Kurt nodded, she grabbed a glass off a table he hadn't noticed in the room. It already had a straw in it and was half empty. How long had he been here?

"Alright, can you tell me who these people are?"

The woman held up two photographs with two different smiling men. One with sandy hair, a thin face and a giant familiar grin, the other had curly black hair and a pair of brown eyes that Kurt felt lost in. He reacted almost immediately.

"BLAINE! SEBASTIAN! What have you done with them? Where are they?" He yelled as the woman straighten herself with a disappointed look. She left the room, shouting as she went,

"Dose him again,"

As the door shut, the room was once again thrust into darkness. Flashing images were projected on the wall in front of him as he fought against his bonds. His eyes were soon cativated by the images, unable to look away from them and his mind fell back into a haze.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat by the bars of his cell, his arms reaching out, talking to the police officer at a nearby desk.<p>

"He didn't hurt us, he was good to us. Someone took Kurt, I know they did. Sir would never hurt us, Kurt loves him, he wouldn't run away. Please take me back, I need them. I have to help him find Kurt. He promised we would get him back,"

"Look kid, the cops that brought you in determined that he was hurting you, no matter what you think. We are looking for a temporary home for you as well as your little friend. We will find him, that's our job. We will bring him back to you, but we won't let that jackass hurt you anymore,"

Blaine whimpered as his Dom was insulted.

"Jesus' kid, he brainwashed you. That's what bad men do, I know you don't understand, but I've seen how some Doms treat their Subs, it's never pretty. I promise you, we'll get you somewhere safe and get you reeducated, you'll be alright,"

Blaine began to sob and curled into himself, whispering the same phrase over and over again.

"Gotta get home, can't go back to Dalton. Gotta get home, can't go back to Dalton. Gotta get home..."

* * *

><p>"Alright honey, this is your room,"<p>

Blaine was led into a small room, just barely big enough for the narrow bed and bedside table in it. He looked back at the slightly plump woman, shaking his head. She stroked his hair, pulling her hand back when he flinched.

"Don't touch, not allowed to touch," he muttered at her.

"I know that bad man did a number on you hon, but you'll be alright. We have looked after lots of abused Subs here, most of them have a lot more physical damage than you. You barely had any marks on you. I don't why they bothered sending you here, you'd be just fine at Dalton. They are going to send you there soon enough. Guess they want you to spend a week or two in a normal home environment," She said to him while fussing with the bedclothes.

"So one of my live-in Subs will come up here and collect you in a few minutes and give you your chore list. I think you'll be scrubbing the floors, I'm pretty sure that was the last one's duties, but this isn't really my area. I don't usually look after you damaged Subs,"

She practically skipped out of the room without sparing a look towards Blaine. He dropped onto the bed, closing his eyes and praying that when he opened them he would be back home in the arms of people who loved him.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the center of the long, plain room, staring straight ahead. It had blank beige walls and old, worn carpeting on the floor, filled with no furniture at all. He stood in a line with four other Subs, two girls and another boy, no clothing on them at all. They had started the day with twenty other Subs but the number had slowly dwindled as people dressed in expensive clothes were led in and out all day. Each Sub was carefully examined before a suitable one was taken out of the room. Kurt had been push and prodded and examined from every angle possible but had no one had shown much interest.<p>

A new man entered the room, led by the woman Kurt had met the other day. None of the Subs turned to look at them, knowing they would be punished from moving from their spots. The man was led quickly past the women, obviously not interested in them.

"These are the last two of our male Subs today. I'm sorry for the lack of options, but it being so close to the weekend, you know how busy we get,"

The man waved a hand dismissively at her, "Yes, I'm aware, I have been here bef-"

He stopped in front of Kurt and looked at him closely. Kurt took in his face, he looked familiar but Kurt couldn't place where he had seen him before. All the faces in his mind had blurred together.

"This one was at your school before. I had been told he had been taken away for permanent service,"

"He was just returned, the owner was not happy. But we feel our education system for the older Subs is much better than our program for the children," The woman offered with a smile.

"How long has he been back?" The man began to walk around Kurt.

"Nearly a week, today has been his first show day. He is showing remarkable improvement. I'm sure you would be very happy with his service,"

The man nodded, running his fingers over the still fresh branding on his back. He ran his fingers across the words 'Property of Dalton' that was splayed across Kurt's shoulders, pressing harder at each letter, trying to inflict pain on the boy. He gave a satisfied smile when Kurt let out an involuntary whine as he pushed on the T in Dalton.

"I'll take him,"

"Excellent, we'll bring him through with us and you just need to fill in a few form,"

She said with a smile, leaving the man to pull Kurt's along with a bruising grip.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I've decided to post updates about how the story is going on my twitter account so I just don't go missing again, although I have no intention to take another deer to the head. Check my profile.**

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback.**

Chapter Nineteen

It had been five days. Five days since Kurt had been taken, five days since Blaine had been carried out by the police and five days since he had seen his Dom. He had been living in this house for four and a half days, having to scrub floors, cleaning bathrooms and other various tasks he had never had to do before. The home owner's Sub would go around inspecting all the Subs' work and they were never happy with Blaine's work, always insulting him. He had barely heard a kind word in five days. Besides the judgments, people just kept telling him that he would be happier out of that 'horrid environment' and that they were still looking for Kurt.

While he was working he worried about Kurt, what might be happening to him. He also wondered whether Kurt was feeling the same pain he was. It had always been rumoured that Sub pairs who were separated would feel pain, but Blaine never believed it. A sharp pain had started in his head within the first few hours of their separation that had been steadily increasing.

Between the pain and the cold loneliness of his bed, Blaine found it difficult to sleep. Instead he spent most nights thinking about the interview with the police. He didn't understand how it had gone so wrong.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked to Sebastian as the two policemen tried to pull him towards the kitchen.<p>

"It's okay Blaine, answer all their questions honestly. They want to help us find Kurt," He said with a reassuring nod.

Blaine allowed them to lead him away from his Dom, they shut the door and pushed him further into the room.

"Where were you when Kurt was taken?" The first one said quickly.

"I-I-I was in the b-b-bedroom with Sir,"

The first cop made a note as the second one took up the questioning.

"Why didn't he take Kurt into the bedroom with you both?"

"I, uh, I was being punished, Sir didn't want him in the room,"

"What happened that made him punish you?"

"I didn't listen to him when he gave an order," Blaine looked down at his feet, hot tears sliding down his face. If he hadn't miss behaved, Kurt would probably be safe.

"Can you tell us what the order was?"

Blaine choked, unable to get the words out. The second cop directed him to breathe deeply. Blaine gained enough control to rush out a quick explanation.

"He was reading our files from Dalton. He dropped them on the floor, so I picked them up and I saw something bad. I was upset and Sir told me to put them down but I didn't listen, I was being bad and not listening,"

"So he punished you because you were upset about some files that he was reading in front of you and he dropped them, leaving you to pick them up?"

"Well, us, I guess,"

"What was Kurt doing at the time?"

"Sir bought him stuff to make dinner. He likes to cook,"

"So he planned on Kurt cooking food, and was reading these files in front of you?"

"Yeah," Blaine let out another sob, wiping at his cheeks.

"Then punished you because you saw something that upset you on those files?"

"I-I'm not sure what you-"

"Do you know if Sebastian specifically asked for paired Sub mates?"

"No, he didn't know about Kurt when he picked us up, there was a mix up,"

"Do you think Sebastian to get rid of Kurt?"

"What? No, he l-loves Kurt, no, no,"

"So you don't think he would orchestrate a set up to get rid of Kurt?"

Blaine sputtered, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"We have a report here from the hospital about Kurt being abused. Can you tell us what happened?"

"We were out, and we came home and Kurt was lying on the floor, hurt," Blaine was in a panicked mess at this point.

"So no one was around for that either?"

Blaine started shaking, falling to the floor and trying to block out the horrible things the cops were saying.

* * *

><p>Blaine cried himself to sleep, knowing that if he had answered the questions right, he wouldn't be here. This was all his fault and now Kurt was who knows where, probably in pain and Blaine couldn't do anyhting to save him. He just hoped Sir was looking for Kurt, rather than focusing on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt waited against the wall as the other two sorted out the paperwork for the weekend. He tried to work through the fog in his brain but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place the man. He wasn't sure of much these days, he just did as he was told and ignored the pain across his body.<p>

The pain left from the beatings and the branding paled in comparison to the pain taking over his head. He had been trying so hard to not let anyone see it was bothering him but it was getting worse and becoming harder not to react to. It seemed that every other pain was causing it to increase, when the man had pushed down on his branding the pain had increased ten fold. It had been a struggle to simply walk from the show room to this office, Kurt wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and scream but he knew that the beating that followed wouldn't be worth it.

When they stood from the desk, Kurt knew that it was time to leave. He followed them from the room, the woman escorting them through the halls of Dalton. The man slowed down a minute, reaching back to pull Kurt in front of him. He placed a hand on Kurt's branding and dug his nails into the flesh.

A white hot pain shot through Kurt's entire body as he crumbled to the ground, letting out an endless blood curling scream. His own hands fisted into his hair and pulled, trying to rip his scalp off to get at the source of pain. The man stumbled back in shock plastering himself against the wall as Dalton staff members ran through the halls to investigate. They crowded around him trying to stop him from screaming, even trying various drugs to knock him out.

The staff knew they had no choice but to call for an ambulance, they couldn't just leave the naked boy withering on the floor in pain. The man refused to allow the boy to just leave. As far as he was concerned, Kurt was his property and he would be damned if they cheated him out of his time. He followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, we just got a call. Another submissive has similar symptoms as the first,"<p>

He turned to the nurse, "Where is this one coming from?"

"Dalton, Sir. They are on their way now,"

"Where is the file on the first one?"

"Right here," She slid the file into his hand.

He flipped it open and scanned the first page, quickly turning to the nurse.

"Don't tell anyone about the second patient. I'll handle it okay,"

The nurse nodded as he rushed from the room to meet the second ambulance. The nurse picked up the abandoned file.

"Blaine Anderson? What could it be about you that would make him react like that?"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Your charge is in a very complicated condition right now. Every time someone gets within ten feet of him, it sets him off. We are trying to keep him in isolation as much as we can. We will contact Dalton as soon as his condition changes or we have more information,"

The Dalton staff member left to observe Kurt and sort out his renter nodded at the Doctor. She turned to the man standing near by and tried to explain it to him.

"...No, I want to place him on hold in that case. I swear if I don't get him first I will be very disappointed and discontinue my patronage,"

He shot the woman a dark look before stalking out of the hospital. With one last grateful look at the Doctor, she followed him out of the building.

The Doctor let out a sigh and moved through the halls to a secluded back room when two bodies lay unconscious on separate beds. The only noises were the steady beeping of their heart monitors and the scratching of the nurse's pen.

"Any change?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"I went through the files you asked me to,"

"Did you find it?"

"Yes," She slid over a sheet of paper.

"Thank you. Why don't you take a break, I'll look after them,"

She smiled at him and quickly left the room. The Doctor watched her leave before pulling out his phone.

"Hello, am I speaking to Sebastian Smythe?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled the cap lower over his face, taking care to keep his head turned away from the security cameras. He counted down the doors as he passed them, finally finding the one he was looking for. He gripped the doorknob tightly for a moment, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.<p>

The room was dark but he could make out the bodies of both his Subs on the beds in front of him and a nurse sitting between them. She looked up as he came in.

"How are they?" He asked slowly, unable to approach the still bodies.

"Their conditions are improving, we think they will wake up any time now. As soon as they were put into a room together, they started improving. The doctor will want to speak to you soon, but for now you can just sit with them if you like,"

Sebastian nodded, removing his cap as the nurse vacated her seat. She moved to the door, excusing herself to do some other work and left with a smile.

Sebastian rushed to the chair, dropping into the seat and grasping both boys hands and really looking at them. They both were pale, dressed in the hospital gowns and the blankets pulled right up under their armpits. He ran his fingers over the shallow cut on Kurt's forehead, remembering the last time he sat in a hospital with him. Tears ran down his face, he would never let them go again.

Blaine began to stir and Sebastian moved over to his side as Blaine's eyes fluttered open.

"Ssssir?" He rasped, Sebastian shushed him and grabbed a glass of water from the jug on a nearby bench. He held it to Blaine's lips and helped him sip. Blaine fell back against the pillows.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"Right over there," Sebastian pointed with a smile. Blaine looked over.

"He looks so small,"

"How do you think you look?" Blaine looked up at him before realising that he was lying in a hospital bed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet, all I know is I am never letting anyone touch either one of you again,"

He kissed Blaine's forehead before tracing his face with gentle fingers, Blaine closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

"I missed you, Sir. Missed you both so much. I'm sorry for what I did,"

Sebastian answered tearily, "No, Blaine you did nothing. Not your fault at all,"

He pulled Blaine into his arms as much as he could and shushed him, whispering comforting words into his ear. Blaine sobbed into his shoulder, losing himself in the scent and feel of his Dom, letting all the stress of the last week go. After a few minutes he pulled back and allowed Sebastian to wipe his last tears away.

"There we go, feel better now?"

Blaine nodded and looked up at Sebastian before giggling, running his hand over his Dom's face.

"What is this Sir?"

Sebastian half heartedly smacked Blaine's hand away from his beard.

"I've been a little busy this week,"

"I've never seen this much hair on your face. It's all scratchy and patchy,"

"Yeah, well how about when I do this?" Sebastian leant his head down and rubbed their cheeks together lightly. Blaine laughed pushing Sebastian away and lying back on the bed, a large grin on his face.

"I missed you so much," Blaine said holding out his hand for Sebastian's.

They sat in silence for a few moments, hands intertwined, staring at Kurt. The door open and shut gently, disturbing them from their thoughts. A familiar face walked through the door, Sebastian stood up to face him.

"You are the doctor who took care of Kurt before,"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I also made the police report. I thought you may have been responsible for his injuries and I was worried about them. I apologise, I never thought it would come to this sort of trouble.

"I've seen a lot of Subs who come in with similar injuries to Kurt's. Usually they are worse, but because of the separation they were forced to bring him in before too much damage was done,"

"Injuries?" Sebastian asked, Blaine whimpered on the bed, Sebastian's hand automatically reaching out to pet his hair.

The Doctor crossed over to Kurt's bedside, busying himself with checking various machines while speaking, "The is definite evidence of several beatings. These marks on his head, I've seen them on several patients, I think that facility Dalton may be brain washing them or something. I've been keeping records on all the patients who've being coming in with the mark and I'm starting to see patterns in their behaviours,"

"The mark?"

"The branding that Dalton puts on some of it Subs, I don't know how they work yet but these Subs must be separated from the rest,"

"Show me," Sebastian said darkly.

The Doctor carefully rolled Kurt onto his side and moved the open backed gown away. Sebastian drew in a sharp breath and pushed Blaine's head away.

"Don't look Blaine," He moved closer for a better look.

"It's slightly infected but I have him on antibiotics,"

Sebastian carefully ran his fingers over the grooves of the burnt skin.

"Is there anyway we can get rid of this?"

The Doctor maneuvered Kurt back on the bed, shaking his head slowly.

"Eventually, we could graph skin over it, but not until it healed properly, even then there would still be scars,"

Sebastian closed his eyes, "What about everything else? How is he? Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"We sedated him a little more heavily than Blaine, give his body time to heal and a break from the pain. The beatings are not to severe but he will still be in pain. I am not sure on the state of his mind when he wakes up, I have never had a patient in this type of situation before,"

Sebastian nodded, moving away to try and comfort Blaine who was crying on his own bed.

"You said you've been keeping files on Subs Dalton brought in?"

"Yes,"

"Is there any way I could see them?"

"On one condition,"

Sebastian looked up at the Doctor questioningly.

"I want to help you bring them down,"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"I'm sorry but Kurt's condition is worsening. We have basically put him into a coma to stop the uncontrolable screaming. We cannot allow you to enter the room,"

A smartly dressed man stood in front of the Doctor, his arms crossed over in front of him and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I have been ordered to stay here until I have personal visual confirmation that the submissive is still alive and in your care,"

"Are you questioning by integrity? I am insulted by the honchos over at Dalton. Really, I've been the physician on call for them for several years and this is how I'm treated?"

The man stepped back, obviously intimidated by the angry tone.

"Sir, I'm just following order but I'm sure no one at Dalton meant any insult,"

"Whatever. Come this way, this is his room,"

The Doctor led him to a room and threw open the door. Kurt laid on a bed in the middle of the room, half a dozen of machines buzzing around him.

"Have you seen enough?" The Doctor asked impatiently.

"Yes, thank you," The man strode away, leaving the Doctor alone with Kurt.

"Alright, he's gone," the Doctor said into the room.

Sebastian and Blaine stumbled out of the small cupboard in a the corner of the room.

"That should keep them busy for a few days," Sebastian said as Blaine moved to Kurt's side. "Are you sure there is no way to tell when he will wake up?"

"No, I'm sorry. We have taken him off the drugs so the only thing keeping him asleep right now is him,"

Blaine whimpered, stroking Kurt's face.

"Can't I stay here with him Sir?" asked Blaine.

"No, if they come back, I won't risk you being here alone. We will be back before nightfall, I promise. We just need to go speak to some people. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back,"

Blaine nodded sadly, walking away from Kurt and moving in front of his Dom so Sebastian could examine his outfit. Sebastian straighten the beanie on Blaine's head and pulled up his collar.

"No one will be able to recognise you," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Kurt would kill us both if he ever knows about these clothes," Blaine plucked at the baggy plaid shirt he was wearing.

"It's okay, we'll burn them before he has the chance to," Sebastian winked at Blaine and led him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think this is going to work, Sir?" asked Blaine.<p>

"If everything goes to plan, it will. It doesn't matter who they have on their side, we have too much evidence for them to dispute. At the very least they will have to disband all of Dalton and the bosses there will slink off to lick their wounds for a few years,"

"But what about the Subs there, Dalton is the only education center around here. There are some good people there, they shouldn't be hurt because the people running it are corrupt,"

Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug as they stopped in the middle of the hospital hallway. He pulled back and grasped Blaine's chin.

"I don't know what will happen to them, but I will see what I can do about keeping them safe. But my first priority is, and always will be, you and Kurt, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Okay, lets go check on Kurt. I kinda hope he hasn't woken up yet, I don't want him to wake up alone,"

Sebastian allowed Blaine to drag him towards Kurt's room. The Doctor stepped out in front of them causing Blaine to stop short and dart around behind Sebastian.

"I just wanted to give you both a little warning," the Doctor started, "Kurt woke up this afternoon. He is physically in good condition. He isn't in a lot of pain,"

"But?" hinted Sebastian.

"There appears to be severe mental damage. He doesn't remember much, he seems to have been trained to respond to exact commands and is unable to speak his own mind. He almost seems dehumanized,"

It took everything in Sebastian to keep from reacting physically. He could feel Blaine trembling behind him.

"Can we see him, or will it be better if we don't?" asked Sebastian.

"Actually we are hoping that you two might jog his memory, but we have to be rational. This may be a long shot. We want you to be prepared for him. Perhaps only you should go in," The Doctor shot a concerned look towards where Blaine was hiding.

Blaine gripped Sebastian's arm tightly, he could feel Blaine shaking his head rapidly against his back.

"No, it would be better for Blaine to go in with me,"

The Doctor nodded and stepped out of their way. Sebastian walked toward the room, Blaine clung to his back. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, not wanting to startle Kurt. He was sitting in his bed, a blank look on his face as a nurse sat by him chatting aimlessly. She noticed them come in.

"Oh hello, I was asked to keep him company while you were away. He won't respond to anything beyond direct questions and commands,"

Sebastian nodded and pulled Blaine beside him. The Nurse leant over Kurt.

"Kurt, can you tell me who these people are?"

Kurt slowly turned his head and look both men up and down.

"No," he answered passively, no emotion in his voice.

Blaine gasped at the sound, he had never heard Kurt sound less like himself. Even when he was trying to hide from the world and his face was set in stone, his voice was always full of emotion.

"Hi Kurt, how are you feeling?" Sebastian asked kindly as he could.

"I am slightly sore, Master,"

Sebastian bit back a swear word, he hated that term. When he was younger all the abused Subs he has seen had referred to their Doms as 'Master'. He had only met a few 'Masters' who weren't abusive. The name always made bile rise in his throat and here was his Sub calling him that.

"Of course you are," He cooed, trying to use the voice he used to comfort his boys with. "Can you tell me where you live?"

"Wherever I am sent, Master,"

Blaine buried his face against chest, unable to look at the shell of the boy he loved.

"We'll be right back," Sebastian said to the nurse, Kurt watch the two of them leave with the same blank look.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, it's going to be okay. We will find a way to fix him, alright?"<p>

Blaine nodded through his tears, not quite believing his Dom. Sebastian held Blaine's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks lightly.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, it may take a very long time but we have to stay strong. Remember how much we love him, alright?"

Blaine nodded again, dissolving completely into tears and falling against Sebastian. Sebastian held him close, watching the hallways for suspicious behaviour, he knew they couldn't get too careless. They were so close.

"I am going to go back in there and talk to him, would you like to stay out here?" Sebastian asked gently.

Blaine shook his head quickly, no matter how upset he was he would never leave Kurt alone and told Sebastian as such. Sebastian smiled down at him and slid something from his pocket and into Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down at the object and gave his Dom's a loving look.

"My collar," He breathed.

"Don't wear it just now, okay. I thought you might like to carry it with you,"

Blaine nodded happily, slipping the collar into his pocket before grabbing Sebastian's hand and tugging him back to Kurt's room.

Kurt was still sitting the same way as they left him but the nurse was bustling about. As soon as they came in, she excused herself and left them. Blaine hovered near the door, not wanting to upset Kurt's fragile demeanor. Sebastian moved closer but taking care to reign in his need to touch his boy.

"So Kurt..." Sebastian was at a loss for words at how to handle this situation. How did anyone determine how damaged somebody's mind was.

Kurt turned to look at him, "Yes Master?"

Sebastian closed his eyes in distaste, "Um, are you required to do any, uh, duties? Is being here keeping you from anything?" He tried to gage what Dalton may have planted into his mind.

"I have not been given any orders, Master. I will wait until you have a duty for me,"

Sebastian nodded stiffly, fleeing from Kurt's bedside and taking Blaine into his arms in desperation. Kurt looked at the pair with mild curiosity.

"Sir, are you alright?" Blaine whispered. Sebastian nodded, holding him tighter.

"It's harder than I thought. That's our boy there, and he doesn't even know it. It's like we have only rescued half of him,"

Blaine slipped his hand into his pocket and tightly gripped his collar. Blaine jumped back out of Sebastian's embrace with a soft noise.

"Do you have his collar?" Blaine asked earnestly.

Sebastian nodded, pulling it out of his pocket. Blaine pulled it out of his hands and ran over to Kurt.

"Kurt, here look at this,"

Kurt didn't move, keeping his head turned forward, refusing to acknowledge Blaine.

"Kurt?" He asked sorrowfully, a begging tone quivering in his voice.

Sebastian crossed the room and pulled the collar out of Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, look at this," He demanded softly. Kurt responded immediately, turning to look at the object in the dominate's hand.

Sebastian held the collar up for a few long moments, watching Kurt's face carefully, noticing Blaine slightly bouncing beside him. When Kurt showed no sign of recognition, Sebastian dropped it onto the bed and pulled Blaine in close.

"It's going to take time, don't be so quickly disheartened, alright?"

Neither of them noticed Kurt's eyes dropping down to the mattress, where the collar had fallen. One of his hands extended to stroke the metal. One word fell from his lips.

"Sir?"


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: First off thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received yesterday.** **I just want to touch on a few subjects that came up yesterday.**

**I do plan to write a number of one shots based in this AU once I have finished the story. Just some escapades our boys get up to but there won't be any rhythm** **to how I post, but** **I will use my twitter to update you all on when that will be.**

**I have also began writing another Sebklaine story but I won't start posting it until I have finished writing this one. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of that and commented. It was extremely helpful.**

**And finally** **to all who have asked, dom and ****sub relationships are real. In my AU children are born into the roles but it is very different in the real world. I would reccomend reading the wiki page for more information. It has a good overview but is not overly graphic if you just want a little info on the topic.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Kurt cried, Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around him, Blaine kneeling on the ground beside the bed with his head propped up on Kurt's leg. Sebastian allowed him to cry his heart out, trying to offer silent comfort by petting his hair and keeping a strong hand on his back.

Kurt's tears lessened until the were nothing but quiet sobs between hiccups, one of his hand's was fisted into the material of Sebastian's shirt, the other resting on the top of Blaine's head. Kurt breathed deeply, inhaling the pleasant and familiar scent of his Dom. He rested his head against Sebastian's chest, allowing himself to relax but stiffening at the sight of his attire.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Kurt asked, pulling back to get a proper look at Sebastian's shirt.

It was nothing like the soft, form-fitting tops he usually worn, instead it was a baggy, blue polo shirt in a cheap, rough material. Kurt's curled his lip in disgust as Blaine jumped up with a look at Sebastian as if to say 'I told you so'.

"And you're wearing plaid? What hell hole have I woken up in?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Sebastian laughed, cuddling Kurt, ignoring his look of disgust as he rubbed his scruffy beard against Kurt's smooth cheek. Blaine nuzzled into the other side of his face, placing small kisses along the length of it.

Sebastian pulled back, "How are you, Kurt? I know it must have been horrible, but you're safe now. Will you tell me what happened to you?"

Kurt slipped his arm around Blaine, holding him in place.

"Sir, I, uh... Please, may we not talk about it now. I will talk about it later but it was so awful. Can't we just be happy, just for a little while Sir?" Kurt ask timidly.

Sebastian smiled at him, "Of course, but we must talk about this soon, alright?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, pulling Blaine onto the bed to lie with him. Sebastian pulled the chair to the bedside, sitting down in it heavily and laying a hand on Kurt's leg, rubbing it lightly.

Blaine traced Kurt's features, mummering compliments as he went. His fingertip ran down the length of his nose, bouncing off the tip.

"Such a pretty nose, so very pert and sweet,"

He traced his red lips, saliva wetting his fingers.

"Love lips, so very kissable,"

He ran the tops of his nails back and forth across Kurt's chin.

"Sir, have you ever heard the noises Kurt makes when you bite gently on his chin. He loves it and makes the most delicious sounds,"

Sebastian chuckled at Blaine's words, never taking his eyes off Kurt's face during Blaine's ministrations. He cheeks had darkened and his eyes widened, his breathe coming in short puffs.

"Do not get him too worked up, Blaine," Sebastian admonished, "Neither of you are well enough for it at the moment, not to mention we are in the hospital,"

Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's face, lowering his eyes in shame. Sebastian reached over and rubbed at Blaine's leg briefly before going back to Kurt's. Kurt snuggled down on the bed, leaning against Blaine's chest and shutting his eyes.

"I missed you both so much," Kurt muttered quietly, "Even if I couldn't remember who you were, I knew there was something big I was missing,"

Blaine grinned, cuddling Kurt into himself and allowing his own eyes to slide shut. Sebastian stood and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads.

"Sleep, my beautiful boys. You are both safe now, I will look after you, I promise,"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had brought a couple of padded chairs into the room and pulled them up to Blaine's abandoned bed so they could use it as a table as they went through other patients files. He glanced over at the sleeping boys before turning to Sebastian.<p>

"Have you thought about what happens when Dalton come to take Kurt back? Perhaps it would be better if he went with them for a lit-"

"No," Sebastian said emphatically.

"Sebastian, I know it will be unpleasant for everyone involved but it would give us more time,"

Sebastian slowly turned his head to stare at him, "Would you put your sub in that position?"

"To be fair, I never pissed off a facility like you have, seriously, what did you do?"

"They used one of my Subs when he was far too young to be used. And to make them money, it's disgusting. I have to bring them down. Do you know how much pain he can take, look at him. He has been lying on an infected burn for days and hasn't even mentioned it. Not to mention that Blaine was sold to them for that purpose. If they hadn't joined together who knows where they both would be now,"

"He was sold?"

"By his own father, because he was gay. I thought society had moved past these issues," Sebastian shook his head in disgust.

"Christ, people are being sold into that system, no wonder they are getting away with it. Can we prove it?"

"They wrote it on Blaine's file, they would probably be stupid enough to write it on most of them,"

The Doctor let out a chuckle, "Sometimes you have to wonder how people can get away with anything so long,"

The smile dropped off Sebastian's face, glancing back over at the boys, "You know you're putting yourself at risk here, is your sub safe?"

"Yeah, she's fine. You met her actually, she is the nurse that has been taking care of these boys when you're not here. She was the one who started noticing the patterns in the patients actually,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it helps that she hates Dalton," The Doctor dropped the file he was reading and leant in close to Sebastian to whisper, "Her older sister died while being trained at Dalton. All the reports said it was an accident, but they refused to release the body to the family. By the time they had filed papers with the court about it, she had been cremated. Her father had always suspected foul play, which is why he had her trained at home,"

Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, remembering the small woman who been fussing over the boys for the past few days.

"You would never let her be sent there, so why would you ask me to send him,"

"I don't want him to be hurt, I am just trying to be rational. If they find us here like this, they will destroy us all and cover the whole thing up. We can't rush this for the sake of one person, I know he is so important to you but are you willing to risk the lives of so many others for his,"

Sebastian's face was contorted in fury but before he could say anything a small voice spoke up.

"Please don't send him back,"

The men both turned to se Blaine slipping out from under Kurt and off the bed. He padded softly across the room and knelt down in front of Sebastian.

"I'll go in his place but don't send him back there. Please Sir. I can distract them, I'll do anything just don't let them hurt him anymore,"

Sebastian pulled Blaine up onto his lap, "No one is going anywhere. What did I promise you before?" Sebastian jostled Blaine with his leg.

"Kurt and I come first. But all those other people-"

"You two come first. Selfish as that may be, that is what's happening, got it?"

Blaine nodded sadly.

The Doctor spoke up, "Actually that might not be a bad idea, sending Blaine to Dalton,"

Sebastian shot the Doctor a dangerous look.

"No hear me out..."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Blaine, you don't have to do this. Sir will make sure we are safe. Please don't do this," Kurt begged.

Blaine was sitting on the hospital bed in front of Kurt trying to reassure him. It wasn't going well.

"Kurt, I'm going to be fine. Sir is organising all sorts of things to keep me safe and-"

"Is he going in with you?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, cut it out," Sebastian walked into the room.

Kurt shut his mouth and stared at his blanket. Sebastian pulled Blaine off the bed as the Doctor walked into the room carrying a box.

"Alright Blaine, lets go through the plan one more time,"

Blaine nodded, allow Sebastian to push him down into a chair.

"So we are going to have one of my associate will take you to Dalton. They will tell them that you were brought in as an abuse case and left in his care. He will get all the paper work for selling you to them, alright?"

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, you won't be there for long. With this we will be able to find you anywhere," Sebastian held up a small electronic device.

Blaine held his hand out and Sebastian dropped it into his palm.

"What is it?"

"It's a tracking device. We can see whenever you go with a monitor if you have this on you,"

Blaine examined it closer, "But what if they strip me, Sir?"

Sebastian gave him a grim look before gesturing to the Doctor. The Doctor leant forward on his knees.

"Blaine, we are going to ask you to... Swallow it,"

Blaine's eyes widened, shooting looks between the two men. Kurt tried to speak but Sebastian made a dismissive gesture at him. Blaine threw his head back and tried to swallow it. Sebastian made a panicked noise and tried to stop him. Blaine coughed harshly, choking. Sebastian pushed a glass of water to his lips.

"Better?" ask Sebastian nervously.

Blaine nodded, giving a small cough. Sebastian shook his head and kissed his forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Blaine,"

* * *

><p>"I wish you wouldn't do this Blaine,"<p>

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up on the bed while the Doctor introduced Sebastian to his associate outside. Blaine pulled Kurt in tighter, kissing his cheek.

"I have to keep you safe and if it means a few more hours in that place, then that's what I'll do,"

"It's stupid,"

Blaine smiled against his head.

"Stop laughing Blaine. If you get hurt I'll never forgive you,"

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tonight, I promise,"

Kurt shuffled down the bed and tucked his head under Blaine's chin, grabbing a fist full of his shirt.

"Please," Kurt whispered in such a pitiful voice that Blaine almost relented, "Please, don't go. I'll do anything to make you stay. You just name it,"

Sebastian walked into the room and over to the bed.

"We have to go now Blaine,"

Kurt let out a cry and held Blaine tighter. Sebastian ran a soothing hand over Kurt's arm.

"I'll bring him back, Kurt. I know this is scary but it will all be over soon,"

Kurt nodded, letting go of Blaine and shutting his eyes tight. He would wait until they were gone to cry. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips sweetly and moved off the bed. Sebastian kissed Kurt and with a final promise to bring him back, pulled Blaine from the room. They could hear Kurt sobbing loudly as the walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine shivered outside the car as a strange leather collar was strapped around his neck by his Dom. A very large man stood several feet away with the Doctor.<p>

"You're going to be okay, we won't be far away from you,"

Blaine nodded, unable to find his voice.

"Seriously, I'll be watching the monitor the whole time. I just wish there was some way to give you some sort of panic button or a weapon or something,"

Blaine looked nervously down at his shoes.

"Are you okay? You don't have to go through with it, we could-"

"No, I have to do this. For Kurt," he said determinedly.

Sebastian nodded, petting his head.

"The Doctor and I will be there in a few hours okay,"

Blaine nodded, Sebastian started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Blaine pulled him back and into a long, languid kiss.

* * *

><p>The Doctor came running back to the car.<p>

"He got him in. Sebastian, you should see how much they paid for your boy,"

Sebastian growled, "I should never have agreed to this. Why did I?"

"Sebastian, it's going to be fine. Look at the monitor, you can see exactly where he is. We'll be in there in less that three hours. Your boy is strong, he'll be fine,"

"How are we getting in there again? Seriously, this is the stupidest plan I have ever been involved in,"

"It's okay, I know the security codes and I have these,"

He pulled out two hand guns and Sebastian pulled one out.

"You know if anything happens to him, you'll be one of the ones I shoot,"

"I knew you'd say that. They are just tranquilizer guns. If we have to use them, it will just knock them out. Mostly they are just for show,"

Sebastian shook his head in disgust, "If it wasn't for the fact that I was too far involved, I would get out of here right now!"

Sebastian continued to grumble in his seat for the next few hours. He scarcely took his eyes off the little green dot on the monitor that told him exactly where they were dragging Blaine.

* * *

><p>Sebastian crept through the halls of Dalton Academy, the Doctor sliding along the walls behind him, weapons pulled tightly to their chests.<p>

"Are you sure he is down this way?" Sebastian whispered, slowly checking around the corner.

"The tracker hasn't moved all night. They probably have him in some holding cell,"

Sebastian nodded and gave the all clear. They continued ducking into the shadows.

"Don't you think it's a little weird we haven't seen anyone?" Sebastian asked, stopping for a moment.

"You are just being paranoid, they don't know that they should have ramped up security. So lets get your boy and get out of here before they do,"

Sebastian nodded checking the monitor again, "I think it is this room,"

They both raised their guns a little higher and swung the door open silently. The dark room reeked of a foul, rotten smell. Sebastian stepped into the room and slipped, sliding across and crashing into a chair. The Doctor flipped on the light, waving his gun around the room.

"Ugh, what is that?" The Doctor gave a disgusted look at Sebastian's back.

"I think its vomit. Nasty," Sebastian stood, "Where is he, this stupid thing says we are on top of him," He shook the monitor at the Doctor.

"That's because we are," He knelt down and picked up the tracking device Blaine had swallowed earlier.

A soft clicking noise could be heard echo through the room right before a disembodied voice began speaking.

"Congratulations Mr Smythe, you have defeated us. We know about all the information you have. The information from both outside and inside of Dalton, enough medical evidence to get any judge on your side. Not to mention all the people you have on your side. Hello Doctor,"

They both shared a fearful look.

"We have decided to move on now before you can publicly humiliate our clients, afterall that is what they pay us for. Do not fret, we have drugged the remaining subs and they will be returned to their families. At least the ones who were here legally. You may be a little miffed to know that your sub isn't with them. We have brought him with us, but don't worry, you won't suffer with that knowledge for have left a few of our friends who are taking care of you as I speak. We hope you enjoy the rest of your life Mr Smythe,"

A window shattered as he finished speaking, spraying the room with shards of broken glass. Sebastian hit the ground with a scream as a bullet ripped through his body.

A/N: I may be in hiding right now...


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Sebastian yelled out in pain as the paramedics pushed down on his arm.

"It's a through and through. A few stitches and rest that arm for a while and you'll be fine,"

The paramedic fixed the temporary bandage around his upper arm.

"We'll take you to the hospital and-"

"Don't, I'll get to the hospital when I can. Use the ambulance for one of the Subs,"

Sebastian gestured to the rows of unconscious bodies that were being carried out of the large brick building, one by one. He could see the Doctor talking to a police officer further down the street. He brushed off the paramedic and made his way down to them.

"...they fired a shot, which hit Mr. Smythe,"

"And why weren't you shot?" asked the officer.

"I had an associate standing on the roof, with a rifle. He would've gotten them before they got off another shot,"

"We will need the name of your 'associate',"

"He is right over there giving a statement,"

The Doctor pointed to a man across street with another cop.

"Excellent. And this must be the acclaimed Mr Smythe, huh?" the officer finally acknowledged Sebastian.

The Doctor winced at the tone and Sebastian sneered.

"And your the asshole who removed one of my sub from my care after the first was kidnapped,"

"Yeah, well this vigilante work always ends up with someone dead. Look at you, you've been shot and your sub has been taken and is quite possibly dead by now,"

Sebastian threw the officer against the cop car. The Doctor tried to step between them but Sebastian swung at him with his good arm, hitting him in the face. He stumbled back with a cry, clutching his face in pain. The cop straightened himself and held out his hands in front of him.

"Alright Mr Smythe, calm down or I will be forced to arrest you for assault against an officer of the law,"

Sebastian twirled around angrily, flailing before turning back to the cop.

"Can I go now? I have to get this stitched up," Sebastian gestured to the wound, "And I need to talk to someone,"

"Have you given a statement to someone?"

Sebastian gave a terse nod.

"Fine, but stop trying to investigate this. I don't care who is missing, interfere again and I'll put you somewhere that you'll be no help to anyone,"

Sebastian stormed off with a parting, furious look.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had allowed the hospital staff to patch him up before making his way to Kurt's room, trying to put off telling Kurt what had happened. They had put his left arm up in a sling to stop him from using it for the next couple of days. He caught the nurse as she was leaving his room.<p>

"Hey how is he?"

She looked down at his arm, "He isn't happy, and from the looks of you, he won't be happy anytime soon,"

She patted him on the shoulder as she walked away. Sebastian leant against the wall trying to will the tears away. He took a deep breathe, he couldn't keep Kurt wating any longer. He pushed open the door, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Sir, you're hurt. How bad is it? What happened? Did Blaine get hurt too? Where is he? Sir?"

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, tears shining in his eyes.

"Kurt, I-" his voice broke, "Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry,"

"No," Kurt whispered.

"They knew what we were doing, they took him to punish us,"

"Why did you let him go? It's your fault, you let him go. You should have made him stay,"

Kurt started pounding on Sebastian's chest weakly, his body wracked with sobs. Sebastian stood there allowing Kurt to take out his anger his anger on him, knowing he deserved all the horrible words and punches that were thrown at him.

"I hate you, I hate Blaine. I hate you both so much. Why? Why did you do it?"

Kurt collapsed against Sebastian, whimpering and sobbing.

Sebastian held Kurt, not noticing the pain in his arm or the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat by Kurt's bed, staring at the boy he had grown to care for. Kurt was staring absent mindedly into he space in front of him, fiddling with the pair of collars in his lap. The Doctor strode into the room, one of his eyes swollen half shut.<p>

"I've just handed over everything we had to the police," Neither of them acknowledge him, "They said they probably could've caught most of the people involved but now that they all know what's going on they don't put much hope on it,"

"Then I'll do it myself," Sebastian said annoyed.

"You can't be serious Sebastian, they already have taken one sub away from you, don't you-"

Sebastian jumped to his feet, "How long do you think Kurt will last without him? The only thing keeping me from going crazy right now is the fact that I know Blaine is still alive,"

"You can't possibly now that,"

"Didn't you see how they were when they were separated for a week. If he was dead, Kurt would know!"

Doctor feared Sebastian was going to punch him again.

"Get out! I need to think. I can't think with you here, get out!"

The Doctor fled, Sebastian turned to apologise to Kurt.

"Kurt, I didn't mean to blow up like that. It's just that, that Montgomery is a jackass,"

Kurt looked up at him curiously, "Montgomery?"

"Yeah Doctor Wesley Montgomery, stupid and poncy if you ask me. Didn't you know his name?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No one ever really introduced themselves to me. Even after all those years at Dalton, I don't know what the educators names were. We just called them by their titles,"

"So you don't know anyone's actual names?" Sebastian asked confused.

Kurt shook his head and shrugged.

"I think they thought it made them scarier. I know a couple of their names. One of the women who worked in the Dalton offices name was Brittany. She sometimes let Blaine and I hide in her office,"

Sebastian remembered the day he had gone to pick up Blaine, before he had known about Kurt. The bubbly blonde girl who had made him fill out all the paperwork.

"You liked her?" he sat back down next to Kurt.

"Yeah, she was really nice. Blaine likes lollipops so she always gave them to him whenever we went there. She was the one who let us spend all day at the Lima Bean," Kurt remembered with a laugh.

"You weren't with him that day. The first day I met him at the Lima Bean, I mean. Where were you?"

"I had gotten into trouble with one of the educators, they were making me do some extra work. I told him to spend the day out, rather than sit in the dorm alone all day. I'm really glad I did,"

Kurt slid his hand over the hand Sebastian had laid on the bed. Sebastian flipped over his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Me too,"

He kissed Kurt's knuckles. They smiled at each other but didn't speak anymore, instead getting lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after Kurt had fallen asleep, the nurse bustled into the room.<p>

"How are you both?" she asked quietly.

"We've been better," he replied.

"I'm going to take the IV out of his arm. He'll feel better without it,"

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?" she turned to him.

"I don't know what your name is but I know who your dom is. I really don't think that's right," he said slowly, almost as though he was just realising it.

"It's Mercedes,"

She held out her hand.

"A pleasure, Mercedes," He shook her hand and let her get back to work.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, Sebastian,"<p>

Sebastian was shaken awake by an insistent hand.

"Wha- Oh, Wes, what is it?"

"Look at this,"

A newspaper was thrust under his nose. With a blarey look to check on Kurt, he began reading the article.

"No, this can't be right. How?"

"We gave the cops a huge jump start, so it didn't take them long to figure it out. Especially when he was trying to get the whole case thrown out,"

Sebastian read the headline again.

'Police Chief Caught in Sub School Scandal'

"They found paperwork that directly named him as one of their customers? Obviously they were trying to set him up," Sebastian muttered.

"Go ahead two pages,"

Sebastian stopped on a photo of Blaine.

"They've got everyone out looking for you boy. Isn't that great? These guys can't hide anywhere," Wes explained excitedly.

"Either that or he'll be killed so they have more time to get away," Sebastian snapped.

A hand closed around his. Sebastian looked up to find Kurt had woken up, a mix of fear and hope in his eyes.

"We have to find him, Sir. We have to,"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Sebastian and Kurt were cuddled up on a couch in the hospital staff room. Neither of them could bear the thought of going home without Blaine. It had been a little over twenty four hours since Blaine and Kurt had been separated and the pain had started back up in Kurt's head. He had told Wes that it was stronger than it had originally been, that because they had never properly bonded again, the pain was intensifying quicker. They knew they didn't have long before the pain became unbearable again. The constant screaming would likely result in Blaine's death.

Sebastian rubbed Kurt's head with his fingertips, trying to give him a little relief as Kurt burrowed his overly pale face into Sebastian's neck.

Wes came bumbling into the room, an attractive woman following him.

"Sebastian, this is-"

"I am Agent Lopez, I am working with the Ohio Police Department on the Dalton case. We believe we may have found your missing sub,"

Both of them jumped to their feet, Sebastian bumped his wound and hissed.

"Yes, where are we going?"

"No where. Neither of you are in any condition to come with us even if we were so inclined. Who is this?"

She jutted her chin at Kurt.

"He is my other sub," Sebastian pulled Kurt slightly closer.

"Two subs? Greedy, do you really think you're capable of taking care of two when you can't even keep one under control,"

Sebastian let out a growl, "They're are paired and if you lot could do your jobs, neither of them would have been hurt,"

"Alright then, Daddy has claws. Well I have some photographs I would like you to look at, tell me if this is your missing sub,"

She passed over a black and white photo that look like it was taken far away and through a window. The man in the photo was tied up, gagged and bruised but the curls were unmistakable.

"Yes, that's him!" Kurt shouted, tugging on Sebastian sleeve with a smile.

"How long ago was this photo taken?" asked Sebastian, no trace of emotion on his face.

"Less than an hour ago," Santana smirked.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"He looks good, I mean he is a little hurt but not nearly as bad as I was imagining," Kurt babbled.

"Shh," Sebastian said before turning back to Santana, "Anything else?"

"I'd like for your other sub to look at some photos and tell us if he recognises them from Dalton,"

"You knew about him? Then why did you ask?"

"Wanted to know what you were made, just in case," she scrunched her nose up at him.

She showed them another photo. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, who gave a consenting nod.

"I know him, he was the man who tried... He was the one one who..." he faded away nervously.

"The one who assaulted you?" Sebastian question.

Kurt nodded as Wes peered around them to see the photo.

"He is the guy that came in with you when you came into the hospital last week. He said he was 'renting' you and was threatening the Dalton staff about you being here,"

"Do either of you know his name?" Santana drawled exasperated.

"I can do you one better, after he came in I managed to get a file on him,"

He left the room, returning after a few moments with a thick file.

"Weren't you suppose to hand over all the evidence you had? You're holding out on me,"

Wes smiled at her.

"David Karofsky, business mogul, yadda yadda, rich daddy, trophy wife, yadda yadda. This is all you got?"

"I got a name and a photo, more than you got,"

She rolled her eyes at him. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, is the life of my sub getting in the way of your flirting?"

Kurt was ignoring them in favour of studying the photo of Blaine.

Santana showed them the rest of the photos, Kurt confirmed that the had all worked at Dalton. As Santana went to leave, she tried to take back the photo of Blaine, Kurt pulled it away with a noise of protest.

"Do you really need it back?" asked Sebastian.

Santana smiled at the sub and shook her head.

"I'll see you 'round boys," she said as she sauntered from the room.

Sebastian led Kurt back over couch and they both laid back down on it. Kurt snuggled next to him, keeping the photo in view.

"We could have him back soon, really soon, Sir. This was from just an hour ago," Kurt whispered excitedly.

"Please Kurt, don't get too excited yet. They still have to get in there and get him out. He could be hurt doing that,"

Kurt gave him a dark look, "Shush, he's fine,"

Wes chuckled, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"How are you feeling Kurt, how's the head?"

Kurt sighed, "It hurts, its getting more painful every minute. I'm not sure how long I'll last, I don't really remember last week,"

Sebastian nuzzled his neck, placing kisses over his throat.

"How about your back, you have taken your antibiotics today, haven't you?"

"I made him take them this morning," Sebastian said.

"You still haven't told me what is wrong with my back," Kurt said sharply.

"Not now Kurt, we'll talk about after all this is done, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes Sir,"

"Sebastian, I need to speak to you. Outside," Wes motioned to the door.

He slid out from under his sub and moved out of the room.

"What is it that you couldn't say in front of Kurt?"

"It's about what you said before," Wes whispered, leaning closer so they wouldn't be overheard, "Blaine could really be hurt when they try to take these guys down. Assuming he is in the room with them at the time, it is more than likely that he will be hit in the crossfire or used as a shield,"

"You think that I hadn't already thought about that? I knew it from the moment she showed me the photos, and she knows it too. I'm trying to figure it, just give me some time. Go follow her and find out what their plan is, where they are going, anything. Just call me when you know,"

"On it boss,"

Wes started walking away.

"Boss?" Sebastian muttered to himself, "Wait Wes, come back,"

Wes jogged back down the hall, stopping in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"There are some people at my work who could help us out, if I give you some names and numbers, could you call them and get them to come here?"

Wes snuffled a laugh, "Is this your headquarters now?"

Sebastian gave him a small smile before walking back into the staff room.

A/N: I have nothing against certain characters, and I am not trying to bash them but this was how the story was planned out from the beginning nearly a month ago. I am not a Karofsky hater, I never have been, but I felt he is the best fit for this story. This is an AU and most of the characters are portrayed out of character. If you don't like it, please leave.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Sebastian sat at Wes' desk, his feet kicked up on tip of a pile of paperwork and his hands folded behind his head. Someone knocked on the door three times.

"Come in,"

The door swung slowly open and a familiar face walked through.

"Hello, good of you to come. Tell me, was your sister among the subs left behind at Dalton,"

"Yes Sir," the intern said, standing behind a chair, "We took her home this morning, she seems to be fine,"

"I'm glad. Please have a seat,"

The intern sat as Sebastian straightened in his own chair.

"I apologise, I don't recall your name,"

"You shouldn't, you never asked,"

"It's something I'm trying to work on,"

"You seem to be trying to fix a lot of things these days,"

Sebastian gave him a toothy grin.

"So, your name?"

"Sam Evans, Sir,"

"And your sister's?"

"Her name is Stacy,"

Sam looked down at the table with a grin.

"They didn't touch her you know. She was interviewed but they think they had an age limit that she was under. Thank you for that, it could have been soon,"

"That's excellent to hear. I need you to do something for me, perhaps your family too,"

Sam leant forwards on his seat, his hands gripping the table.

"Anything, Sir. That goes for my family too, you saved my little sister from something horrible and we will be eternally grateful,"

"We are going to need people to testify at the trials. The police believe they are very close to finding the heads of Dalton and in order to put them away for good, we are going to need a lot of people to stand against them. They may try to bribe you or-"

"No, they won't be successful. They all need to go away forever and I won't allow them to buy their way out. If your like I could talk to other people who also sent their kids to Dalton. I was speaking to some of them last night and believe me when I say that they are pissed. Dalton doesn't have enough power or money to shut any of them up,"

"That is fantastic, that would be great. Talk to who you can and get back to me. Thank you,"

Sam nodded and headed towards the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The sub in the paper, the one they took with him, is he-"

"He's mine," Sebastian nodded somberly.

"Do you think, I mean, are you going to get him back?"

Sebastian blinked back tears, "I hope so," he whispered.

Sam nodded, knowing this was rare show of emotion from the strong man in front of him. He left without another comment, praying silently for the sub's safe return.

* * *

><p>Santana sat at the desk with Sebastian going over satellite maps when Wes walked into the office with a confused look.<p>

"When did you take over my office?" he asked slowly.

"I needed somewhere private to conduct my business," Sebastian answered without looking up.

Wes gave an exasperated sigh, "Alright what are you doing?"

"I am filling Timon the Singing Meerkat here in on our plans to save his boy," Santana said with a smirk.

"You still haven't gotten to my role in this operation," Sebastian said through clenched teeth.

"What part of 'you are not going' are you having trouble with?"

"The part where you are insane if you think I'm going to let you go in there with all guns blazing without a care for my sub!"

"Oh please, we will put a bullet through one of the Dalton creeps before we put one through him,"

Sebastian slammed his fist on the desk, "How in the hell do you actually think you are going to stop me from going?"

Santana grinned widely, flashing her teeth, "By giving you the wrong information of course,"

Sebastian looked at her furiously, "Are you telling me you have been wasting my time explaining this fake plan to me?"

He roughly shoved the contents of the desk to the floor causing Wes to leap back with a shriek. Sebastian circled the desks to stand over Santana. She stood her ground, staring him straight in the eye.

"Tell me what's happening. NOW!"

The command echoed around the room for a moment and Santana lowered her eyes in a sign of submission.

"This is the correct plan,"

"Then what did you mean?" The tone was so dangerous that even Wes felt threatened by it.

"I was sent here to distract you. You thought I was telling you what was going to happen when it was really already happening,"

"You mean while we've been here, people have been out there staging a rescue mission?"

"Yes," Santana answered plainly.

Sebastian cursed, storming out of the room. He made his way through the emergency ward and was heading out the door as several paramedics came barreling through the door. He moved to the side to let them through as Wes and Santana caught up to him.

"Doctor Montgomery, we have two gun shot victims coming in soon,"

Wes sprang into action, "Where are they?"

"They will be here in a few moments,"

The way Sebastian looked at Santana made her sure that she was moments away from needing medical attention too.

The doors were thrown open again and a gurney was rolled in, a familiar boy on it.

"Blaine," Sebastian yelled, instantly attaching himself to the side of it.

Blaine groaned and opened his eyes slightly. His face was swollen and covered in bruises.

"Sir?"

"Where are you hurt? Where were you shot?"

"Shot?" Blaine asked as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

A hand stopped Sebastian, "Sorry Sir, you can't come in here," the paramedic said.

Wes tried to placate Blaine by yelling, "I'll look after him," as he followed Blaine in the O.R.

Sebastian punched the wall before trying to look through the small windows on the door but Blaine was already out of sight. Santana was talking to one of the original paramedics. Sebastian walked over and yanked her in front of him.

"If he is permanently injured, I swear-"

"He wasn't shot!" she yelled over him, "He wasn't one of the ones who were shot, but he was extremely drugged up and may be badly injured,"

"He wasn't shot?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

"No," she shook her head, leading him to a chair.

He sat down heavily, Blaine hadn't been shot. He might be just fine.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"How badly hurt is he?"

Wes smiled at Sebastian.

"Not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. He has been hit a fair few times but there are no open injuries or broken bones. He has a couple of small scratches and a small bump on his head. He was heavily drugged, so once we get it out of his system, he should be fine,"

Sebastian let out the breath he had been holding, his shoulders slumping and his head fell back against his chair.

"They could have done so much damage to him. Why do you think they didn't?"

Wes examined the tired man in front of him.

"Why don't you just look at it like the blessing that it is for now. Go enjoy having both your boys together again and we will sort out the rest of it another day. This is still far from over,"

Sebastian nodded with a small smile.

"When do you think I can take them home?"

"If he keeps up the liquids and we can flush out the drugs, I'll be happy to send him home tomorrow afternoon. You all have been away from home for far too long,"

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the hospital room that he had become all too familiar with. Blaine was lying on the bed with Kurt curled up in a chair beside him, their hands linked.<p>

This was so close to the scene he wanted to see. If only Blaine was covered in less bruises and the two of them were curled up together in their bed. He sat in the seat by Kurt but refused to give into temptation and sleep. He wouldn't sleep until he had both of them tucked safely away in their apartment with it's new state of the art security system. No way in hell was anyone breaking in to hurt one of his boys ever again.

He spent the night watching both boys breathe, running his fingers over their joint hands but no where else, not wanting to risk waking them up. The more they slept the faster they would heal.

Kurt wriggled his shoulders and rolled his neck as he slowly woke up. He stretched out his arms, his arm bumping into Blaine's leg, who let out a low grunt and shuffled away from him. Sebastian ran his fingers tiredly over Kurt's face.

"Hey, shh, go back to sleep, there are still a few more hours left of the night. Sleep,"

Kurt pressed his face into Sebastian's hand with a pleased noise.

"Have you slept yet Sir?"

"No, Wes said that I can take you two home tomorrow. I'll sleep then,"

Kurt grinned at him, "And do you plan on driving us home?"

"How else would we get there?" Sebastian asked completely confused.

Kurt chuckled, "Come here Sir,"

"Huh?" Sebastain scrubbed a hand over his face. Kurt pulled him out of his chair and maneuvered it in front of him before spreading his legs. He pulled Sebastian down in front of him and laid Sebastian's head down on his shoulder.

"Let me take care of you tonight, Sir. Please sleep,"

Sebastian put his legs on the chair he had previously occupied and reclined back into Kurt.

"You're so comfy," Sebastian said sleepily.

Kurt smiled, running his fingers through his dom's hair and humming lightly, lulling him too sleep.

* * *

><p>Wes laughed as he and Sebastian walked into the hospital room the next afternoon. Kurt was straddling Blaine on the hospital bed, trying to hold down both his arms and smear some cream across his face at the same time. Neither of them noticed that they now had an audience.<p>

"Blaine, you have to let me put this on you. It will help with the bruising. You will feel much better,"

"It smells. I don't want that stuff anywhere near me let alone right under my nose. Can't you just kiss them better. You smell much better than the cream!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and tried to pull him down for a kiss.

"No kisses Blaine! C'mon stop being such a baby,"

"Hey, don't be mean to me, I was just in a traumatic situation,"

"Exactly and the sooner you can look in a mirror and not be reminded of it, the better you will be,"

Blaine relented and allowed Kurt to cover his face with the pungent cream. When Kurt was done Blaine looked expectantly up at him.

"I want a kiss now,"

"Ew, no way. You smell," Kurt teased him while pulling a face and sticking his tongue out.

"But you called me a baby, I'm not a baby," Blaine pouted.

"No you're not,"

Kurt moved to kiss him but instead rubbed their noses together. Blaine groaned.

Sebastian laughed, moving over to them and kissed Kurt's forehead. He leant over Blaine before pulling back quickly.

"Ugh, I won't kiss you either, you reek,"

Sebastian waved a hand in front of his nose making Kurt laugh. Blaine's pout deepened as Sebastian helped Kurt off the bed. Both of them took pity on Blaine, each giving him a long, sweet kiss which left him with a satisfied grin.

Wes shook his head at the scene, unable to help the large smile from spreading across his face.

"Alright boys, if you just let me in there I can get you ready to go home,"

"I'm alright to go home already?" asked Blaine.

"I just need to check you over but you seem well enough and you have all spent far to much time here. Plus you seem to have an excellent nurse to take care of you,"

Kurt beamed at the praise and Sebastian hugged him close, allowing Wes to begin his examination. After a while Wes declared Blaine fit enough to go home as long as he remained on bed rest for the next few days. Sebastian made quick work of all the release forms and got Blaine into his wheelchair and out to the car in record time.

"Here we go boys, home sweet home," Sebastian announced as they walked through the front door.

Both of them looked around the familiar lounge room.

"It looks like nothing has happened, it's just the same as when we left," Blaine whispered quietly.

"No it's not, look at all the dust," exclaimed Kurt, running his fingers over the top of a bookshelf, "The place needs a good clean,"

"Not tonight," Sebastian spoke in a strong tone, "Off to bed, both of you. I'll see what I can do about some dinner and see if I can get some groceries tonight. I wouldn't trust anything in the fridge at the moment,"

Kurt gagged a little at the thought but help Blaine into the bedroom and into a fresh pair of sweats. The both crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep cuddled up together.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ended up ordering Chinese food and paying extra to get some basic food delivered to the apartment straight away. He packed everything away and carried dinner to the bedroom, stopping and leaning against the door frame.<p>

Blaine was spooning Kurt, both sprawled out right in the middle of the bed. From this angle he couldn't see any marks that would suggest that they had been injured. They looked just as comfortable here as they had been two weeks ago. He smiled and brushed away the thoughts, climbing onto the bed and shaking them awake.

Blaine rubbed at his eyes, "I forgot how comfortable this bed was,"

Sebastian laughed before making them both eat the meal before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>An odd smell woke Sebastian the next morning, who took a few moments to stretch out in his bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine. He nuzzled the back of Blaine's neck, stretching a little further to reach Kurt but all he found was an empty space and cold sheets. Sebastian shot out of bed and quickly made his way through the apartment.<p>

He found Kurt in front of the stove cooking pancakes, dress only in a singlet and boxers. Sebastian rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his bare shoulders.

"You weren't in bed," Sebastian growled in an accusing tone.

"I wanted to make you both breakfast in bed," Kurt said softly, not turning from the food but snuggling back into the embrace.

"Usually, that would be fine but how about for the next few days, no one goes anywhere while I'm asleep,"

Kurt removed the last pancake from the pan, turned off the stove and spun around in Sebastian's arms.

"Yes Sir," He leant up and covered Sebastian's lips with his own, opening up his mouth to allow his dom to deepen the kiss.

They pulled away and Sebastian gently stroked Kurt's face, taking a few long moments to stare into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Come on, let's get all this to Blaine," Sebastian picked up the plate and pulled Kurt to his side, dropping a kiss on the top of his head, "It smells good,"

Kurt grabbed some toppings as they walked by the cabinet and tried to pull away to grab the cutlery. Sebastian stopped him.

"Sir, we need forks otherwise it will get really messy,"

"That is the fun part,"

Kurt gave him a disgusted look and Sebastian kissed his crinkled nose.

* * *

><p>Blaine stretched out between the two men, rubbing his stomach contentedly. He rolled over and kissed Kurt.<p>

"That was delicious,"

Kurt smiled at him then began to roll out of the bed. Sebastian reached over Blaine and pulled Kurt further onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My hands are all sticky, I'm going to wash them. I told you it would be messy,"

Blaine shared a conspiratory look with Sebastian before they both pulled Kurt to sit between them, grabbing a hand each and began licking and sucking the syrup residue off. Kurt moaned, falling limp against Sebastian's body. Sebastian released one of Kurt's fingers from his mouth with a lewd pop and gathered both of them into his arms, not minding his injury, guiding their heads to rest on his chest. Blaine continued giving Kurt's hand little kitten licks as Sebastian traced patterns across their backs.

"You boys have had a couple of really hard weeks, haven't you?" A tinge of sadness was evident in Sebastian's tone as he spoke.

"You too, Sir," Kurt's voice was small and Blaine gave a murmur of agreement.

"I-I'm sorry for breaking all my promises. So sorry I couldn't keep you safe," Sebastian's voice cracked.

Kurt turned his face towards Sebastian's and saw tears freely streaming down his face. He moved up so he was cradling Sebastian's upper body in his lap. Sebastian pulled Blaine tight to his chest and buried his face into Kurt's thigh, finally letting himself have a good long cry. Both subs comforted him as best as they could but simply having them both there, warm and surrounding him made Sebastian the happiest man in the world.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Sebastian woke to hot kisses that left a trail of saliva down his sides. He moaned, trying to remove the haze of sleep from his mind so he could figure out what was going on. He lifted his head to see both of his subs lying either side of him, running their tongues down his sides. At some point while he had been sleeping, they had stripped him. He let his head fall back on the pillow and buried his hands in their hair.

"Oh, what are you two up to?" he asked, massaging their scalps.

Blaine rested his chin on Sebastian's stomach and looked up at him through his eyelashes, "It's been so long and we just want to make you happy,"

Sebastian groaned, grasping Kurt's chin so he faced him as well, "You are both such good boys. My beautiful, sweet, perfect boys. What did I do to deserve you?"

He stroked their cheeks as they both gave him blinding smiles. They both crawled up Sebastian's body, moving in to kiss him at the same time. The both licked at his lips, slowly dipping their tongues into his mouth alternatively. Sebastian keened, sucking both tongues into his mouth for a moment before lightly biting down on them. They moved down his throat, nipping back in retaliation.

"Holy fucking hell, how have we not done that before?" asked Sebastian.

Kurt ran his hand down the center of Sebastian's chest, circling his naval a few times before moving down to stroke one of his thighs, completely avoiding his erection. Sebastian groaned in aggravation, bucking his hips trying to move Kurt's hand. He fisted his hands into the material of their shirts.

"Wait, you two are still dressed?" Sebastian said, sitting up and pulling away from them.

Kurt and Blaine crawled off of the bed, making sure to wiggle as they did. Sebastian leant forwards before they made it completely off the bed and laid a loud smack across both their asses. They shrieked, Kurt tumbling onto the floor out of surprise. Blaine laughed as his helped Kurt back to his feet, Kurt rolled his eyes and whacked Blaine's stomach. Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair which only vexed him more, Kurt swung Blaine onto the end of the bed and climbed on top of him, trying to pin his wrists above his head. Sebastian laughed at the sight, it had been so long since they had just played together that he didn't even mind how his hard-on was being ignored. He could see that even though Kurt was climbing all over Blaine, he was still being careful not to grab him to tightly and avoiding the larger bruises.

Sebastian growled and pounced on them, pulling them further in to the bed. His fingers danced along Blaine's side causing him to shriek and look for an escape.

"No tickling, cheat. Cheat!"

Kurt rolled to the head of the bed and watched his dom play. He was so different from the man who had fallen asleep crying just a few hours earlier. His smile lit up his face in such a way that even the new layer of scruff on his chin could take away from. He just stared at the two loves of his life as the started kissing passionately. He was so entranced by the sight that he didn't notice when Sebastian wrapped a hand around his ankle and pulled him down the bed until he was level with them. Sebastian crawled over Kurt and began kissing his with the same passion as Blaine watched from beside them, running his fingers over their bodies.

Sebastian pulled back, looking over both the boys, "I can't help but notice that you are both still dressed. Perhaps you should rectify this," he arched his brow at them.

They replied in unison with a fast "Yes Sir," before bounding off the bed and made quick work of each others clothes. Kurt gasped as he revealed the extent of Blaine's bruises which cover his lower back and bottom, bright red lines from the object that hit him. Kurt ran his fingers over one of the lines, Blaine hissed pulling away from the touch. Sebastian pulled him down to lie face down on the bed, grabbing the numbing cream that Kurt had been using on Blaine's face.

"You should have told us about these earlier Blaine," Sebastian admonished.

Blaine whimpered as they began rubbing the cream into his skin, "I'm sorry Sir,"

"Not your fault, but I want to know if you are injured. Is anything else hurting?" Sebastian kissed the back of his neck.

Blaine shook his head, "Those and my face are the only things that really hurt,"

Kurt finished with the cream and threw the tube onto the bed side table. He kissed his way up Sebastian's arm and neck until he reached his ear.

"I don't think he could take sex right now," he whispered.

Sebastian nodded in agreement, rolling Blaine over to face them. He had a panicked look on his face, "I could take it Sir, I just want you to be happy. If you want me-"

Sebastian put a finger on his lips, "You want to know the fantastic thing about having two of you. One of you gets a break every now and then," Kurt laughed, nibbing at Sebastian's throat.

Blaine smiled up at them, unbelieving at how lucky he was. He had two of the most gorgeous men in the world in love with him, who took such good care of him and always seemed to put his needs first. They had been told time and time again at Dalton about how the dom's wants and needs always came first, it was their job as subs to make them happy even at the expense of themselves. Sebastian couldn't have done anything more to prove that nearly everything he had learnt was wrong.

"Guess that means I'm up," Kurt giggled.

"Can I prep him Sir?" Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian shyly.

Sebastian nodded with a wide grin. Nothing turned him on more than when his boys had there hands on each other. Blaine scrambled out from under them and grabbed the lube. Sebastian laid down on the bed and lifted Kurt to kneel over him. Blaine settled in behind him and traced a dry finger across Kurt's backside, running down his crack and circling his hole. Sebastian brought Kurt's face down to his, kissing him reverently. Sebastian decided in that moment that he would spend the rest of his life memorising every little thing about his boys. He would never take them for granted and would try and make up for all the broken promises he had made the past few weeks.

Blaine slid a lubed up finger into Kurt with no warning causing Kurt to buck into Sebastian's half hard cock. Sebastian swallowed Kurt's whimper and pulled apart his ass cheeks so Blaine could have better access. Blaine leant down and ran his tongue around the edge of the pucker, where it was clinging to his finger as he thrusted in and out of him. Sebastian felt Kurt tremble in his hands, he kissed his way up Kurt's cheek bone, moving his lips by Kurt's ear and began whispering filthy things to him. Kurt breathed harshly, panting above Sebastian, his arms quivering as he tried to hold himself up as Blaine added a second and third finger.

"Look at you taking those fingers. You love it, never wanna put clothes on again, do you? Just want to stay naked with us, us touching you, you touching us. I can't blame you. I couldn't even begin to tell you all the things I want to do to you. I'll get around to them eventually. You're mine forever, never going to let you go," Kurt collapsed on Sebastian's chest, "Blaine, you're going to have to hold him up,"

Blaine looked at his Dom curiously but removed his fingers and pulled Kurt back to lean against his own chest. Sebastian gestured for him to lift Kurt slightly up before manoeuvring himself under him so Kurt could be lowered on to Sebastian's cock. Blaine, getting the idea, lifted Kurt up and down, bouncing him on their Dom's cock. His own erection was caught on a lift and was pulled under Kurt's ass, rubbing against his Dom's. Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear, moving him faster. Sebastian took Kurt's hips, guiding Blaine's rhythm, Kurt laid back against Blaine allowing the other two to use his body and take the satisfaction that they gave him. The three of them reached their climaxes at the same time, Kurt screaming as the other two dug their nails into his skin and bit their lips to keep from screaming themselves. Come streaked across Kurt's thighs, ass and stomach. He tipped forwards, trusting Sebastian to catch him and to guide him onto the bed beside him.

The three of them laid in their post orgasm haze for a few moments, not touching but simply basking in each others presence. The sheets beneath them began to cling to their bodies in an uncomfortable cold mess. Sebastian slunk off the bed and made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He called the boys in, Blaine helping Kurt limp there. Sebastian left them under the warm spray to strip the bed, taking a few extra minutes to replace the sheets while listening to the soft murmurs and giggles coming from the adjoining room.

He stepped into the bathroom to see Blaine on his knees carefully cleaning Kurt's asshole with a soft cloth as he leant moaning against the tiled wall. Sebastian joined them, wondering again how he had been blessed with these two sweet and caring subs. Kurt turned to kiss him and Blaine, exchanging the cloth for a clean one, began washing up Sebastian's legs, starting at his feet and slowly making his way up, careful not to miss an inch. He gently swiped over his cock, Sebastian letting out a pained moan, still too sensitive for the light touch. Kurt pulled him back in for another kiss as Blaine stood up, continuing around his Dom's body.

Blaine finished by pushing Sebastian directly under the spray and making sure all the suds were rinsed off. Sebastian took the cloth off him, poured more gel onto it and rubbed it across Blaine's chest. Kurt and Sebastian walked in circles around Blaine, Sebastian brushing over him with the frothy cloth and Kurt rubbing it in with his bare hand. Blaine stood still enjoying their ministrations and occasionally flicking suds at either one causing the group to erupt in quiet giggles.

Kurt picked up his shampoo and leaning his head back, began rubbing it into his hair. Sebastian and Blaine stood back and watched in awe as he arched his back forcing water droplets to trail down his chest. Both of them attached themselves to his chest, sucking off the water and leaving their own small marks. Kurt removed his hands from his own head and threaded them through the others' hair, forgetting about the shampoo. Sebastian grunted and pulled back as some shampoo slid into his eye. Apologising profusely, Kurt gently washed it out. To make up for it, Kurt made the other two kneel on the tiles and let him wash their hair. He slid a hand in each, massaging the conditioner in until they were quivering in pleasure. He finished off his own hair quickly as the other rinsed off and stepped out of the shower.

Sebastian wrapped himself in a fluffy towel before holding one out for Blaine, who let him tie it around his waist. He did the same with Kurt before turning to the fogged up mirror. Blaine tried to wipe it clear but only seemed to make a bigger mess of it.

Sebastian laughed pulling Blaine's hand away, "Guess I won't be getting rid of this scruff just yet," He rubbed his cheek against Kurt, getting a disgruntled noise in return.

"Nope, it has to go, Sir," Kurt pulled the shaving cream from the cupboard and handed over the razor to Blaine. Blaine sat on the counter and filled the sink with water. Kurt lathered the foam across Sebastian's chin then pushed him between Blaine's legs. Blaine slowly slid the razor down Sebastian's cheek, revealing clean, pink skin beneath.

Sebastian sighed, "I am never shaving myself again I hope you know,"

Kurt leant over a kissed the exposed bit of cheek, a small dollop of foam sticking to his nose, "I'm going to go fix us something for lunch,"

"Don't even think about putting on any clothes. I am nowhere near done yet," Sebastian yells after him.

He smiled at Blaine, leaning back into his touch. Blaine cradled his head in one hand, using it to tilt Sebastian's face as he needed. Sebastian closed his eyes, relaxing under the heat of Blaine's palm and the repetitive rhythm of the razor across his face. Blaine grabbed a hand towel and swiped it across Sebastian's face removing any lingering foam. Sebastian reached behind Blaine, taking a moment to kiss him, and passed him a small bottle of moisturiser. Blaine happy rubbed it over the now hairless areas.

"There we go, Kurt will be happy now,"

Sebastian nuzzled Blaine's cheek, "Yeah, but it won't be as much fun without him squirming,"

Blaine laughed and jumped off the counter.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

That night Kurt sat beside the bed as the other two were cuddled close on the mattress. Kurt had tried to sleep with them but every time he closed his eyes, images flashed in his mind. The same ones that he had been shown on a loop for hours, perhaps even days at Dalton until he had forgotten his life. Looking back, he could remember each time the blonde woman had come in with the photos of Sebastian and Blaine. How was it possible that they had made him forget? He could remember the hazy feeling that filled his brain but now it seems impossible, like he was trying to recall a dream. If he didn't have various aches and pains, as well as the thing on his back, he wouldn't believe that is any of that had happened to him. The time between forgetting his family and waking up in the hospital with them was a blurry, pain filled mass of broken memories.

What was his Dom hiding from him? Whatever was on his back must have been bad for Sebastian to order him from looking at it. When he had walked around topless earlier, he could feel the other two's eyes focusing on it, stroking his shoulders and telling him how beautiful he was. How bad was it? Has the skin been cut off? Was there bones on display? Kurt knew logically that that couldn't be the case but he couldn't think of anything else?

Sebastian grunted on the bed, his arm searching for Kurt. Kurt grabbed it, leaning half over the bed to reassure his Dom and to keep him from waking up. Sebastian was strong enough to pull Kurt fully onto the bed even while deeply asleep. He dragged Kurt across the bed until he was completely snuggled against his side while muttering, "Never gonna let you go,"

Trying to focus on Sebastian's breathing, Kurt fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams a mix of flashing images and memories of the last few hours.

* * *

><p>Sebastian invited the police officer inside, "Ugh, they sent you. I really don't think that you are going to get anything out of my Subs. Maybe a bite mark or two but not an interview," Sebastian curled his lip.<p>

"That's why I asked to be the one to do this. I wanted to make amends for my part in all this. I made the wrong judgment call which resulted in your Subs being put into a dangerous position. I could have stopped this or at least been more helpful. My sister was an abused sub, that's why I got into this job. I can't stand to see them getting hurt for no reason,"

Sebastian nodded in understanding and called his Subs into the room. Blaine, recognising the policeman, threw himself in front of Kurt and growled at him. Sebastian burst out laughing as the cop stumbled backwards into the front door with a surprised and slightly fearful look on his face. Sebastian calmed down enough to take them both into his arms and whispering comforting words into Blaine's ear. Kurt look curiously at the strange man, not knowing what had Blaine so worked up but didn't bother their Dom.

"Blaine, it's going to be fine, he is on our side now," Sebastian slightly turned to the cop, "Introduce yourself, if you would,"

"Uh, right, um, I'm Officer Noah Puckerman. You can call me Puck. I, uh, I work with the domestic abuse cases, specifically handling abuse against subs and I want to help you. I apologise for what happened the other week,"

"Sir, he took me away. I told him you weren't hurting me and he still took me away. Please get rid of him," begged Blaine, gripping the other two tighter.

"I won't let him hurt either of you, or take you away-"

"I don't want to do either of those things, seriously," Puck tried to reassure them, "I just need to talk to Kurt about what happened while he was at Dalton, so we can build a case against them,"

Blaine started to protest but Kurt stopped him, "It's alright, I'll talk to him. But you will stay here won't you?" he asked Sebastian timidly.

"Of course I will. I'm not going anywhere,"

He led them over to the couch, Sebastian and Kurt sitting normally but Blaine sprawled over the rest so Puck had no choice but to stand.

"So Kurt, I just need you to tell me what you remember about being at Dalton," Puck shot Blaine nervous looks. Sebastian may have been protecting them but who was going to protect him. Blaine could probably get a few good hits in before he was stopped if he really wanted.

Kurt looked at Sebastian for confirmation that he could speak to Puck. Sebastian nodded and Kurt drew in a deep breath, "I don't remember much. They showed me all these pictures on a screen. I can't tell what they are but they were what made me forget Sir and Blaine,"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held in over Sebastian's lap.

"I keep seeing them, every time I close my eyes, when I'm asleep. And a blonde woman who keeps asking if I know who the men in the photos are,"

"Who were they?" asked Puck.

Kurt looked over at the other two and Puck let out a soft, "Oh,"

Sebastian looked worriedly at him, "Have you been sleeping properly? You should have told me,"

"I sleep most of the time. I don't want to wake you when I do,"

"Do it from now on," he said sternly. Kurt nodded.

Puck cleared his throat, "Can we please continue?"

"She kept asking if I knew them until I didn't. After that I don't remember much, just odd pains but not really anything until I was in the hospital. My head hurt a lot though,"

"Anything else?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine nudged Sebastian, "His back," he hissed.

Puck raised an eyebrow and Kurt looked moodily at Blaine. Now more people are going to know what it was before him.

"They, he, uh," Sebastian stumbled, not wanting to explain it to Kurt, "He has a mark on his back, from Dalton. We haven't told him what exactly it is yet though, in case it triggers some sort of reaction,"

Puck nodded, "Would it be possible for me to see it?

Sebastian pushed Kurt to his feet, Kurt turned around and lifted his shirt so that Puck could see his back. He let out a whistle, "Yeah, I'll let you explain that one,"

Kurt glared at Puck, yanking his shirt back down with a disgruntled noise. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nuzzled his shoulder and neck.

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked.

Puck nodded and said a quick goodbye, hurrying out of the apartment with a promise to get the statement written up soon.

* * *

><p>"I need to know Sir,"<p>

"Not right now!"

Sebastian walked into the kitchen. This had been going on for awhile and he was starting to lose his patience. He didn't want to punish either of the boys, not after all they had been through but he wasn't ready to tell Kurt yet. After he had freaked out about having a slight hair cut a few weeks ago, who knows how he will react to a giant, permanent reminder of what had happened to him.

Kurt scrambled up from the floor, batting at Blaine's hand, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Kurt, stop right now!" Sebastian yelled.

But Kurt didn't stop, he was determined to know, it was his body after all. He had just stepped in front of the mirror when he was yanked away and into the bedroom. Sebastian was seething and Blaine watched from in front of the couch, a frightened look in his eyes.

"Kurt," Sebastian started darkly. He scrunched his eyes, not wanting to do this but not willing to let one of his Subs get away with disobeying him, "You broke one of the rules. What rule was it?"

Kurt look at his feet ashamed, he didn't know what had gotten into him. Why he had so blantently ignored his Dom.

"I didn't follow a direct order, Sir,"

"And how do you think you should be punished?"

"You should spank me Sir. That is what I deserve,"

Sebastian hesitated, he really didn't want Kurt in any more pain. He then realised that spankings were the only type of punishment that he had given the boys. After hearing the stories about Dalton's 'pain management' and their bodily functions denial, his boys had probably never know a type of punishment that didn't have physical ramifications.

"No," he said sternly, leading Kurt back into the lounge and into the corner of the room, "Stay here and do not turn around. I want you to think about the rules and why they should not be broken,"

Kurt heard his Dom walk away and could feel Blaine's eyes on his back. His cheeks heated up and tears brimmed in his eyes. This was more humiliating than being spanked, Blaine had seen him get spanked many times but just being left standing there, not knowing what was happening and being on such blatant display, Kurt hated this.

Blaine softly whimpered for a moment, making Kurt wonder if their Dom was comforting him. He hoped so, Blaine was a good boy, he always followed the rules. Kurt remembered Sebastian's command, to think about why the rules were important. It was to keep them safe and happy, he always had their best interests in mind. He didn't want them to be hurt and if that meant keeping things to himself, then it was his call. Kurt shifted on his feet, unsure whether he should tell Sebastian what he had thought about or to just wait there silently.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, the plain wall making him feel dizzy and his eyes ached the longer he stared at it. Sebastian gently placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, turning him around.

"You know I am only doing this for you. I need you to listen to me, I know what is best for you,"

Kurt nodded vigorously, "I know Sir, you are looking after us. I'm sorry for disobeying you, I won't do it again. I know you love me and that's why you tell me to do things," he sobbed the last bit out.

Sebastian took him into his arms and kissed his forehead, leading him over to the couch where Blaine was waiting. The three of them snuggled together, small kisses and light pets exchanged between them.

"You do know how much I love you both don't you?" asked Sebastian.

Both of them nodded, kissing up his throat.

"Of course we do Sir, and we love you so much," Blaine answered.

They sat together for awhile, just reassuring each other of their feelings and presence.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had gone to bed before Sebastian, who wanted to get some of his work done now so he wouldn't be doing it all tomorrow. He had not done anything since the boys had been taken away and his usual small pile was slowly becoming a mountain.<p>

He finished the first few files when a low moaning caught his attention. It was coming from the bedroom and becoming louder. He raised an eyebrow at the slightly ajar door, wondering what the boys where up to. He had never said they couldn't have fun by themselves but aside from the blow job he had asked for over the phone ages ago, he had never seen them more than cuddle and kiss.

He quietly snuck over to the door, not wanting to startle them but having to know what they were up too. He slowly pushed open the door enough to look around it and grinned at what he saw.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Blaine was lying on the bed entirely stripped of his clothes with Kurt slowly kissing down his chest. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Shh, Sir is working, you don't want to distract him,"

"Will he get mad about us doing this?"

"He told us to amuse ourselves before bed, what else would we do before bed? Plus I want to thank you for being all growly and protective today,"

"No need for a thank you, I will always do that,"

Kurt crossed his arms across Blaine's hips and leant his chin on it, "Do you want me to suck your dick or not?"

Blaine pouted, "I don't want to get in trouble,"

"Not breaking any of the rules,"

"But at Dalton-"

"No Dalton talk, that's over and Sir is going to take them down because what they did was wrong. Sir makes the rules now and there was nothing about not giving you a blow job because your awesome,"

"If it's because I'm awesome then why don't I get blow jobs everyday? I'm awesome all the time,"

"Are you going to keep talking to me or can I do this?"

Blaine nodded for him to continue, placing a hand behind his own head. Kurt sunk his mouth completely onto Blaine's cock causing him to buck up and moan even louder. Kurt began bobbing his head and fondling Blaine's balls with one hand.

"So good, Kurt. So very good,"

"Very, very good," Sebastian drawled from the doorway.

"Sir," Blaine jumped in surprise and inadvertently shoving his cock down Kurt's throat. Kurt coughed violently, running to the bathroom and dry heaved over the sink.

"Shit, are you okay Kurt?" Sebastian moved behind him, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Blaine whimpered on the bed, his erection went limp.

"I'm okay," Kurt muttered, spitting into the sink.

Sebastian led him back to the bed, stroking his back. Blaine held Kurt in his arms, muttering apologies.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. Sir just scared me. Please don't punish him for this Sir,"

"No one is getting punished, I don't mind. Although in future I'd like the choice of joining in," Sebastian smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm okay now," Kurt said, pushing himself onto his knees.

"What are you doing?" ask Blaine hesitantly.

"Finishing what I started," he answered, taking Blaine's cock back into his hand.

"No, nope. Not going to happen tonight," Blaine pushed Kurt away.

"But I'm fine. Sir?"

"I don't think Blaine is going to be getting it up any time soon. Let just call it an early night instead. You two can play tomorrow,"

Kurt went to say something but Sebastian placed a finger over his lips, "No more talking tonight, go get ready for bed,"

They both nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sebastian was on the couch with a laptop in front if him and a pile of papers next to him that he was suppose to be working on. Instead he was watching the boys playing a game of Jenga on the coffee table. It was Blaine's turn and the look of pure concentration on his face and the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth was far too distracting for Sebastian to resist.<p>

"Gonna make it fall," Kurt sang, poking Blaine in the side.

Blaine pushed him away, crawling around the table to look from a different angle. He reached out for one of the blocks and Sebastian drew in a breath, Blaine side eyed him.

"Not good, Sir?"

"Don't tell him,"

Kurt lightly smacked Sebastian's leg before leaning on it. Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I'm not saying anything,"

Blaine pouted and continued looking for the right block.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked, peering at the laptop.

"Just files for work. Boring stuff,"

"Why do you do it then? Is it really important and no one else can do?"

"Well, I mean, someone else could probably do it..."

"So why do you do something you don't like to do?"

"Because it is what I do,"

"You should find a new job that you love,"

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek, "When you figure out a way I can get paid to spend all day with you two, I will quit my job,"

"Promise?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Promise," Sebastian chuckled.

The clatter of the Jenga tiles falling caught their attention.

"I lose," Blaine pouted.

Kurt smiled and moved over to kiss him, "Best of three?"

Blaine nodded and the two of them set the two of back up.

* * *

><p>Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face as he turned off his laptop, finally finished his work. It had taken all day with only short breaks for lunch and dinner but he was done. Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep on the floor by his feet, curled up together. He smiled at the sight, he would never get sick of their antics. Kurt had been adorable all day trying to think of a new career path for him, but had been disheartened by all of his Dom's rejections.<p>

He scooped Blaine up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom, placing him under the sheets. He did the same with Kurt taking a moment to watch them gravitate towards each other, within minutes pressed right up against the other.

Deciding to take a shower before he joined them, Sebastian headed to the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes as he went. He stepped under the warm water, relaxing under the steam. He reached for the body wash remembering the way the boys had washed him. He had truly been spoilt by them, the way they took care of them.

He began thinking about how he could reward them for their wonderful behaviour. Maybe spending a day at the spa, the three of them getting massages and being pampered by other people. Or take them on vacation, spend a week sitting by a pool practically naked. He would talk about with the boys after everything with Dalton was finished and settled.

Sebastian shut off the water, toweled himself and crawled into bed with the other two, not bothering to dress. He kissed both of their heads and snuggled behind Blaine, falling asleep quickly.


	32. Bonus 2

One Shot (Not set in the current timeline)

Sebastian Gets Sick

Sebastian groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, curling into a tight ball on the bed. He felt terrible, his nose was stuffy, his throat was sore and his head throbbed. He must of caught what Blaine had last week, he remembered his boy looking small and pale in their bed while Kurt bustled about playing nurse. Sebastian hadn't helped much, he had never had to look after anyone while they were sick and had never been looked after himself. He had mostly bought what Kurt had asked for and tried to stay out of their way, fearing that he would do something wrong and really hurt Blaine.

Now he had gotten sick and all he wanted was the boys to come and take care of him but they weren't in the bed anymore. Glancing at the alarm clock he noticed that it was much later than he would normally wake up. Sebastian moaned as he rolled off the bed and pulled the blanket around him, slowly walking into the lounge. Blaine was fiddling with some movies on the bookshelf when he noticed Sebastian.

"Kurt, get in here quick,"

Kurt came in from the kitchen and rushed towards Sebastian.

"No, back to bed Sir. You aren't well, c'mon,"

Kurt grabbed Sebastian shoulders and led him back to the bed. Sebastian laid down and let Kurt tuck him back into the bed.

"Kurt, I don't feel good," Sebastian whined.

"I know, you are running a bit of a fever. You just stay here, I am making you some soup,"

"You knew I was sick?"

"Of course, that's why we let you sleep. Blaine is finding things to keep you occupied, he'll be here in a bit,"

Kurt kissed Sebastian's forehead and made sure the blanket was firmly wrapped around him.

"No don't leave, I want cuddles," Sebastian waved his arm through the air, trying to grab at Kurt without looking at him.

"You need food first Sir, then cuddles,"

Sebastian grumbled into the pillow as he pulled another pillow into his arms. Kurt giggles quietly at his Dom's antics and slipped out of the room.

"How is he?" ask Blaine, rearranging some of the floor cushions.

"He is still very hot. He'll feel better once he has had some medicine,"

Blaine looked at his bare feet, "I didn't mean to get him sick,"

Kurt hugged Blaine, "I know, it's not your fault at all, honey,"

"What happens if he gets really bad and we have to take him to the hospital or something,"

Kurt grasped Blaine's face firmly, "Whoa, calm down. He isn't that sick. It will just run it's course and he will be fine. How can he not get better with the two of us looking after him,"

Blaine bit his lip, "I don't know how to look after a sick person. You're never sick,"

Kurt smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Why don't you go in there and cuddle with him while I finish the soup? I'll be in there in a minute and you'll be fine,"

Blaine nodded nervously, slowly moving away from Kurt and to the bedroom. Kurt watch until the bedroom door had been firmly shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt stuck his head around the door a few minutes later. Sebastian was curled up on top of Blaine, his head pillowed on Blaine's bare chest.<p>

"Are you awake Sir? You need to eat,"

Sebastian grumbled but nodded, Kurt fully opened the door and quickly fetched the soup from the kitchen. Blaine had pulled Sebastian into a sitting position between his legs, leaning against the headboard.

"Mmmm, smells good," Sebastian muttered, sitting up straighter.

"Medicine first," Kurt set the tray on the ground and picked up a glass bottle, measuring out a dose.

"Ugh, no I think that has gone off. I'm not drinking that," Sebastian said, screwing up his nose and shifting away from Kurt's insistent hand.

"It's fine, you bought it for Blaine just a few days ago. He is just fine, it made him feel better Sir,"

Blaine nodded earnestly, "It will. Trust me. Sir, Kurt knows what he is doing. He has looked after me through all sorts of things,"

"You really drank that crap?" Sebastian jutted his chin at the small cup.

"Hold your nose while you drink it, that helps," Kurt said pushing the medicine at his Dom again.

"If this doesn't work, I'm putting you over my knee," Sebastian took the cup in hand with a disgusted grimace, clamped two fingers over his nose and drained it, "Mother of Christ!," he bellowed.

Blaine bit his lip in an effort to not laugh at his Dom's discomfort. He settles for rubbing his hands lovingly over Sebastian's shoulders. Kurt held out a spoonful of soup.

"Here, to get rid of the taste,"

Sebastian practically chomped down on the spoon, sucking off the soup. He relaxed back into Blaine, let the flavour wash over his tongue.

"That is good, but not nearly strong enough,"

"Have some more then,"

Sebastian allowed Kurt to feed him the entire bowl even though he was more than capable. He loved it when his Subs fawned over him, not that they didn't do it usually, but this was a whole new level.

Kurt left to clean out the bowl as Blaine laid Sebastian out on the bed, "How are you feeling now Sir?"

Sebastian mumbled something under his breath, burying himself beneath the blankets again. Blaine petted Sebastian's head and cuddled up behind him.

Sebastian lowered the blanket, "I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you last week. I've never had to look after a sick person before,"

"That's okay, Kurt's really good at it, it can be his job,"

Sebastian chuckled, "Sure, whenever one of us get sick, we'll stay in bed and cuddle and Kurt will take care of us,"

"Does this mean I can't join in?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

"No, no, no, no. Come here now," whined Sebastian, reaching out an arm.

Kurt complied happily, crawling in front of Sebastian and let his Dom pull him close. The three of them laid there for a few minutes, heat pouring off of Sebastian in waves.

He grunted, burying his face into Kurt's neck, "Don't feel well," he complained.

"Do you want to do something to take your mind off it?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian smiled lewdly, letting his hands drift down Kurt's body.

"No! I was thinking a game or a movie, Sir," Kurt pulled Sebastian's hands back up.

"Strip poker? I'll beat the pants off both of you,"

Blaine guffawed, hugging Sebastian tighter.

"Movie it is then," Kurt rolled out of the bed, "Can you stand?"

"What if I don't want to?" Sebastian asked cheekily, rolling over to wrap his arms around Blaine.

"Are you two going to be like this when your sick from now on?"

Both of them nodded, Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed out of the room.

"Shouldn't we be nicer to him?" asked Blaine. They shared a look.

"God help us if he ever get sick," Sebastian answered, pulling himself out of the bed. Blaine nodded and helped Sebastian walk to the lounge.

* * *

><p>The three boys spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the floor cushions watching movies for the rest of the day. Sebastian napped on and off, restlessly rolling between the other two and at some point ending up lying across both their feet under a blanket. They giggled at his antics, taking turns to bathe his head with a cool cloth as he slept.<p>

Kurt gently shook Sebastian's shoulder to wake him, "Time for some more medicine, Sir,"

Sebastian batted his hand away, "No, I feel fine now. No more,"

"You still have a bit of a temperature, I would like you to have more,"

"You will get better much faster, Sir," Blaine chipped in.

"Fine," Sebastian held his hand out for the medicine and downed it quickly, "Do you have anything for me to get rid of the taste with?"

"Not this time. Sorry Sir," Kurt apologised.

Sebastian wrapped a hand around a Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a long, tongue filled kiss. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, just give the virus back to him, you two can just pass it between you and never be well again,"

The kiss continued.

"Are you serious? This is disgusting,"

They ignored him.

"Really? Okay, you two can look after each other. I hope it mutates into something nasty and your tongues drop off,"

Kurt marched into the kitchen and washed the cup out. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist a short time later, kissing the column of his neck.

"Oh, ew, gross! Now I'm infected. No! Get off me, revolting,"

Kurt pushed Blaine away and ran to the bathroom shrieking. Sebastian laughed as Blaine fell onto the cushions beside him, they both listened as the shower was turned on.

"Totally worth being sick for!" Sebastian grinned, pulling Blaine closer

"Really, how are you feeling Sir?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Much, much better. The medicine really helped and I think after a few more hours of cuddles, I'll be good as new,"

Blaine smiled, happily obliging his Dom and pulled the blanket over them.


	33. Chapter 31

Blaine and Kurt were roused by the sounds of Sebastian talking into his phone while he paced around the bedroom.

"...I get it Wes, you need me to do this... Yes I want them to all be put away forever... How many times do I have to say I will do it... You're welcome. Bye,"

They sat up as Sebastian hung up the phone. He smiled at them and crawled back onto the bed to give them good morning kisses.

"Wes says the Mayor wants to have a meeting with me today. Apparently he wants to help with getting rid of Dalton and wants to speak to me personally,"

"That's good right? He has a lot of power," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded.

"So we will be here all day?" Blaine questioned, lying back on the bed.

"No, you are going to come with me. I'm not leaving you two alone until everything had settled down, okay?"

The boys nodded with a smile.

"While we are there I don't want you two to speak to anyone. If they talk to you I will sort it out, alright?"

"Yes Sir,"

Sebastian stood up and tugged at both their bare legs, "Good boys, the meeting isn't scheduled for a few hours but I thought we could go out for breakfast,"

Both of them bounced out of bed enthusiastically at the thought of their Dom taking them out.

"What should we wear Sir?" Kurt asked moving to the wardrobe.

Sebastian let his eyes wonder down Blaine's naked body, "You two could always go out like that but then someone would try and take you from me," he said lewdly.

Blaine's eyes widened with worry. Although it was considered bad taste to have your subs parade around town naked, it was done. Blaine didn't really have an issue with this but the way his eyes flicked towards Kurt's back, Sebastian knew what he was worried about.

Kurt spun around to face Sebastian, "Sir, I don't- please, no..."

Sebastian shushed him, pulling him into into his arms, "I was joking Sweetheart, I wouldn't make you do anything like that ever. Just put on something comfortable that you can see your collars in, okay?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt said relaxing.

The three of them got dressed quickly, the subs in loose jeans and v-neck shirts while Sebastian pulled on a suit. Kurt moved to help him with his tie.

"Are you sure we are dressed okay? We don't want to make you look bad,"

"You two look wonderful and there is no possible way for you to make me look bad,"

* * *

><p>Sebastian took them to a little restaurant that was out of the more populated areas of the town but was one of his favourites.<p>

In most restaurants they provided different seating arrangements for different levels of dom/sub relationships. There was booths for those who saw their Subs as equal partners and there were sections where the relationships were more clearly defined.

The three of them surveyed the restaurant layout and Sebastian questioned them where they would like to sit. Blaine zeroed in on one section. There were floor cushions by a small table and chair. Subs would kneel on the floor by their Dom who would feed them by hand. With the chaos of the past few weeks and the separation anxiety Blaine had been feeling lately, that seemed like the perfect place.

Blaine pointed it out and Kurt's eyes lit up, Sebastian spoke briefly to a waitress.

"We are going to need an extra cushion," Sebastian gestured to the two of them.

The older woman glared down at her nose at them and raised an eyebrow, it was illegal to have more than one sub unless there were special circumstances. Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand and presented their joining marks so that she knew they were paired. She instantly brightened and led them to a seat.

They decided on a large stack of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup. They giggled as Sebastian hand fed them piece by piece and happily took the time to clean his fingers of the syrup between mouthfuls. Sebastian had just slipped a piece of pancake into Blaine's mouth when a young Asian woman came up to him, a shirtless sub trailing cheerfully behind her.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you but I had to comment. Your Subs are adorable,"

Kurt and Blaine beamed at the praise.

"Thank you very much," Sebastian said turning to her.

"They look so well cared for as well. You must be a very good Dom, I just wish there was a better school around here. I was considering sending mine to Dalton for some training but thank God I didn't. Still it would be nice," She pulled the man next to her and ran her fingers through his hair, "Sometimes I worry that I am not doing a good enough job and I am neglecting him in some way," He nuzzled into her touch, practically purring.

"He seems quite content but a little extra training couldn't hurt. Maybe a decent school will open up around here soon," Sebastian commented.

"Perhaps. I hope the three of you have a lovely day. Goodbye," She waved as she tugged her Sub out of the restaurant.

"So the Mayor wants to talk to me about the Dalton situation. The meeting shouldn't go for too long, an apology, a few questions and we'll be done according to Wesley. You two will come into the office with me but you are not to speak to anyone. I told them that they weren't to interrogate either of you, so do not even greet them,"

"Yes Sir," they answered their Dom.

* * *

><p>They stopped outside of a large, official building, Sebastian kissed each of them on the forehead, "You are such good boys,"<p>

They smiled at him before joining their hands and walking two steps behind Sebastian into the building. They were directed a few stories up before being asked to wait outside the Mayor's office. Without being instructed, Blaine and Kurt knelt on the floor by his feet. He stroked the back of their neck delicately in acknowledgment.

"Mayor Schuester will see you now," the secretary announced delightedly.

Sebastian tip his head towards her and entered the office.

"Hello, hello, you must be Mr Sebastian Smythe, an absolute pleasure," the Mayor greeted him heartily with a smile and a firm handshake.

"Thank you Mayor Schuester," Sebastian replied stiffly.

"Oh please, call me William. And these must be the lovely subs I've been reading about in the paper. Hello boys," He reached out to take Kurt's hand.

They both took a step back and nodded curtly. Blaine noted a strange square shaped scar on the inside of his proffered wrist, like a section of skin had been cut out and replaced.

"You'll have to excuse them, in light of recent events I have become a lot stricter with my rules and their contact with people,"

"Of course, of course. I understand completely. Please have a seat," he gestured to two seats in front of his desk before crossing over to his own. He picked up his phone and said sharply, "Emma, could you please fetch another seat for-"

The boys knelt beside Sebastian's chair, ignoring the second one all together.

"Never mind," William hung up the phone.

"So may I ask why you wanted to set up this meeting?" Sebastian asked.

"I just wanted to offer you my profuse apologies about this whole situation. As Mayor it is my job to oversee the happenings at places like Dalton, do the inspections and what not. Obviously something caused me to be remiss in my duties. When I think of what they were doing to all those poor, defenseless subs... Well it just makes me sick,"

"Well you seem to be making up for it now, from what I've read, you have manage to find most of the people who used their... facilities and are now bringing them to justice," Sebastian's said dryly.

"And that is just the beginning, we plan punishing each and every person involved and we won't rest until we do. Especially since they had the gall to kidnap one of your Subs right from your care,"

"Yes, that was unfortunate," Sebastian said slowly, not liking the way William kept glancing at his Subs.

"We all have to be a little more cautious these days. I mean look at those flimsy collars, how easy it would be to remove and then where would they be? You really have to make sure your property is clearly marked," William almost seemed to leer at Kurt.

Sebastian placed a hand on each of their shoulders and stared at William curiously for a few seconds.

"Yes well, if there was nothing else..."

"Oh no, that was all. I apologise for keeping you from your day. It was a pleasure to meet you Sebastian,"

"And you, Mayor Schuester," Sebastian bowed his head ever so slightly before ushering the boys out of the room.

Once they were a safe distance away from the building Kurt tugged on Sebastian's sleeve. Sebastian turned to look at him, taking in his watering eyes and the tremble of his lips before pulling him into a hug.

"Can we go home please Sir? I don't feel well,"

"Yes, come on. We'll go home and relax, it has been a very big day and you two have been so well behaved. I think you deserve a reward," Sebastian tried to distract them.

They both gave him matching half smiles and let him lead the way to his car.


	34. Chapter 32

Kurt insisted on taking a shower as soon as he got home, he felt dirty after the way the Mayor had been staring at him. Sebastian sent him to the shower with a quick kiss to the forehead after making sure he was mostly okay.

"I don't like him," Blaine said while helping Sebastian scoop ice cream into bowls.

"He was a little odd," Sebastian admitted gingerly.

"What did he mean by permanent marks? Did he mean like the one Dalton gave to Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"That's exactly what he was talking about. He wants Doms to brand their Subs like cattle. I don't like that he thinks you are property and not people," Sebastian spat out.

"Why would he think that?" Blaine nervously drew patterns on the counter with his finger.

"Because he is one of those people that think because Subs need a Dom that they can't do anything by themselves. They just need to be looked after constantly and have no value to society. That is not true,"

"But you take care of us and we don't ever do anything," Blaine pointed out.

"How long have you been here?" Sebastian asked with a small laugh.

"Not very long," Blaine said uncertainly, placing the lid back on the ice cream.

"And in that time all this crazy shit has happened and it is still going on. Once everything has settled down we can discuss what you two would like to do. You could get jobs or come and help me at work or do all sorts of things as long as I made sure you were safe there. That is my job as your Dom, to keep you safe and make sure your needs are being met. Not to control your life completely,"

"Really? Dalton always told us we couldn't do anything like that," Blaine said hopefully.

"Dalton was wrong," Sebastian said while putting the ice cream container back in the freezer, "If you could do anything, what would you like to do?" he asked.

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, "Right now I would like to teach other Subs what you are teaching me. I think they should know all this,"

Sebastian smiled, "I think you would be a wonderful teacher,"

They brought their bowls out into the lounge to wait for Kurt. They spent the day lounging about watching movies and discussing what their futures might be like.

* * *

><p>Blaine was awoken by a soft sound coming from somewhere in the apartment. Noticing Kurt was no longer in the bed, he tucked the blankets around his Dom, hoping he would stir and went to investigate.<p>

He found Kurt sitting on the kitchen floor with his knees drawn to his chest, quietly sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine sat down beside him and pulled him into his lap, "Do you need me to wake up Sir?"

"No, I came out here so I didn't disturb him," Kurt sniffled, tiredly rubbing his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"He'll want to know that you are this upset. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Kurt nodded, "What does my back look like?"

Blaine drew in a sharp breath at the pitiful tone, "Sir will tell you when he thinks it's the right time,"

Kurt cried harder, "Blaine, please. I have to know,"

Blaine pulled him closer and rubbed the small of his back, "I want to tell you but I don't want Sir to be mad,"

"I dreamt that it was all sorts of horrible things. That maybe someone carved a bad word there or a disgusting picture. Once a bug laid eggs in my back and they kept crawling all out of my body. The worst ones are when you and Sir see it and can't stand the sight of me anymore. You tell me to get away from you, that I am a disgusting creature, that you would never love,"

Blaine held Kurt tighter, his own tears flowing down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Kurt, I can't tell you," he choked out, "But I promise that is never going to happen. Sir and I both love you so much, we would never think you were disgusting,"

Kurt nodded slightly though his tears.

"I'm going to tell him in the morning, okay? He needs to know Kurt, you can't keep going on like this, it isn't healthy. I know it has been making you miserable. I will try and make him tell you,"

"Thank you," Kurt whispered into his shoulder.

Blaine continued to rock him until he fell back asleep. He carried him back to the bed and laid him down beside Sebastian. He crawled into the other side of the bed and drifted off while glaring at Sebastian. He loved his Dom to death but he wouldn't allow him to ignore Kurt's needs anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sebastian confronted Kurt.<p>

"Blaine told me about the nightmares you had last night,"

"I know, he said he would tell you,"

"You should have been the one to tell me about them Kurt," he said exasperated.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with it,"

"If the thing on your back is affecting you this much, if it is affecting your sleep, then I need to deal with it,"

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't want you to think I wasn't following your order not to look at my back,"

Sebastian stroked Kurt face, "I'm sorry for ordering that. I thought it would be better if you didn't know, maybe after some time it wouldn't be so bad,"

Kurt's face crumbled, "Can you please tell me how bad it is?"

Sebastian sighed, "I think it is time you see it. But I want you to listen to me very carefully,"

Kurt nodded vigorously.

"What is on your back, it's not important. It doesn't mean anything. Anything, you hear me? It has nothing to do with you, it doesn't make you any less beautiful or any less mine. I promise it will never affect the way Blaine or I see you. You are magnificent, Kurt. You are so amazing and I hate that you can't see that sometimes. Okay?"

Kurt's eyes were shining and a small smile had graced his face during the speech, "I love you sir,"

Sebastian kissed him, "I love you too. So much. Are you ready to see?"

Kurt nodded and let Sebastian lead him to the bathroom and unbutton his shirt. Sebastian let the shirt fall to the floor and moved around behind Kurt with a hand mirror.

He kissed Kurt shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Kurt's stared apprehensively at Sebastian's reflection, "I'm scared,"

Sebastian shut his eyes tightly, "I know. I am too. Would you like Blaine in here too?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian called for Blaine. Blaine, seeing what they were doing, moved next to Kurt silently and grasped one of his hands tightly between his. Kurt gestured for Sebastian to raise the mirror shakily while biting his lip.

As soon as he saw the mark Kurt paled, started shaking violently and launched himself at the toilet, retching up the contents of his stomach. Sebastian and Blaine were by his side instantly, running their hands comfortingly over his back and arms.

"Get him some water please Blaine,"

Blaine rushed out of the room to grab a cup while Sebastian kept rubbing Kurt's back. After a few long, quivering breaths, Kurt rolled onto his knees and leant back against the cool tile wall.

"That was..."

"I know," Sebastian tried to reassure him.

"It said..."

"It doesn't mean anything,"

Blaine came back in with the water. The two of them helped him rinse out his mouth and brought him to lie on the bed.

"You are so beautiful Kurt," Blaine said reverently, stroking the hair away from his sweaty face.

"But doesn't this mean that Dalton could take me back and no one would question it? The Mayor said nobody can question permanent markings," Kurt wailed.

Sebastian pulled him in tightly, tucking Kurt's head beneath his chin, "Never. No one can take you away from me, I won't let them. Dalton is history and the Mayor is crazy, didn't we say that last night?"

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sebastian pushed him back so he could look at his face.

"Wes said there probably isn't but he would take another look at it when it heals properly,"

Kurt turned his face away, staring down hard at the mattress.

"We can look into though, we could see a hundred different doctors if you want to. I know it is horrible but Blaine and I will be the only ones to see it, I'll never put you in a position that would make you that uncomfortable,"

Kurt crawled back into Sebastian's arms and nuzzled his neck, "How did we get so lucky as to have you Sir?"

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's back and brought his arms around both of them, "We really as very lucky to have you, Sir,"

"I'm the lucky one," Sebastian ran a hand through Kurt's hair, "I am sorry for how I treated you when you first came home Kurt. I was stupid and foolish,"

Kurt shook his head, "Doesn't matter anymore," Kurt insisted.

"Let me prove how much I love you," Sebastian said.

"How will you do that?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked just as curious.

He pressed an open mouth kiss to both of their necks in turn, pushing them until they laid flat on the bed.

"I am going to spend the rest of the night worshiping every single inch of the two of you,"


	35. Chapter 33

A/N: For those who asked about Kurt's brand, it was revealed straight after he received it when he was at Dalton. It says 'Property of Dalton'.

Chapter Thirty Three

Sebastian stayed up watching them sleep well after he had exhausted them. He had brought them to their peak over and over again, watched them fall apart into a quivering, babbling messes of pleasure. Even now he couldn't stop touching them, tracing patterns onto their sweat slicked bodies and running his fingers through their hair. They both looked positively debauched now, purple marks sucked into their skin, shallow scratches from where they had clawed at each other absent-mindedly and come still splattered across their stomach and chests.

He finally reclined fully onto the bed, the other two moving to accommodate him, curling around him. The mix of drying sweat and come was unpleasant on his skin (and he knew it would be worse when they all woke in the morning) but he couldn't be bothered to clean them up. Sleep overtook him quickly.

* * *

><p>A loud series of knocks at the front door woke them the next morning. Sebastian bolted out of bed and told the boys to stay quiet in the bedroom. He crept quickly through the lounge while pulling on the first shirt and pair of pants he had grabbed. Looking through the peephole, he ripped the door open to yell at them for intruding on his sleep.<p>

"Santana? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing, you buck toothed weasel? Are you stupid or ignorant?"

Santana pushed past him and barged into the apartment, flinging herself onto the couch.

"It is too early in the morning for your squawking Santana. What do you what?"

"I want a drink, there is no way I can handle you sober,"

Blaine chose that moment to stick his head out of the bedroom.

"Sir?"

"Blaine, why don't you and Kurt go, uh, take a shower," he waved him off and turned back to Santana the moment the door was shut, "Well?"

"You had a meeting with the Mayor yesterday,"

"Yeah, Wes set it up for me. Said he wanted to talk,"

"Well of course he wanted to talk to you," Santana said impatiently.

"Santana, you just woke me up, I am not in the mood to play twenty questions. Tell me or get out,"

"The Mayor is one of our top suspects," she said while examining her nails as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For what?"

"Dalton, seriously how slow are you in the mornings? We aren't sure whether he works for them or is being paid off but either way, he is after you now,"

Sebastian sat heavily on the couch beside her, "And how do you know this?"

"One of his main duties for his entire political career is overseeing Dalton, checking up on treatment and education started when he was just a council member and he refused to give up the job when he was elected. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?"

Sebastian yawned widely, "Is that all?"

Santana glared at him, "Would you like a list of people that a known conspirator has pointed the finger at in order to lesson his own sentence?"

Sebastian straightened up, "Someone blabbed?"

"Yeah, we caught Karofsky and he sang like a bird. We have a massive list of people to investigate and Schuester was at the top,"

"And now you think he is coming after me,"

"Well if he was the big spender that we are thinking he was, he would be pissed that you got rid of his little honey pot. They were probably paying him to keep quiet and providing him with company whenever he asked for it,"

"Well we went and saw him yesterday and the worst thing he did was leer at my Subs,"

Santana let out a bark of laughter, "Oh that was just a warm up, he just wanted to meet you. I suggest you contact me before going to your next meeting with him,"

"Why would I go to another meeting with him if he is after me?"

Santana stood and slowly meandered to the door, "How else are we going to catch him? You and your boys just became bait," and without missing a beat, she was out the door before Sebastian could figure out what she meant.

"Fuck," he groaned out while scrubbing a hand over his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were still sitting on the bed when he came back in. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and hugging one of his arms to his chest.<p>

"You two didn't take a shower?"

Kurt shook his head, "Didn't want to in case you were in trouble,"

Sebastian smiled softly at them and ran his knuckles down their cheeks, "I'm fine, go take one now. You both need it,"

The both look down at their chests where Sebastian was staring. Kurt blushed a dark red and mumbled something as he quickly made his way into the bathroom. Blaine lingered behind.

"Everything is okay, right Sir?"

Sebastian laid down on the bed, "No but I'll make it okay again. I just need to think,"

Blaine nodded and moved towards the bathroom. Turning back quickly, he rushed over to the bed and kissed Sebastian softly on the cheek, "Love you Sir. You take such good care of us,"

Sebastian smiled as he listened to the bathroom door shut and the water begin to run.

* * *

><p>After lunch they were sitting in the lounge, Sebastian sitting rigidly on the couch and Kurt and Blaine sprawled on the ground. He had told them about his talk with Santana and they had agreed to meet with the Mayor again if it would end this whole mess sooner. His phone rang shrilly on the coffee table.<p>

"Sebastian Smythe," he answered his phone.

"Hello Mr Smythe, this is Emma Pillsbury from Mayor Schuester's office. He wanted me to call and make an appointment for the two of you to meet tomorrow,"

Sebastian looked over to where the boys were cuddling together on the floor. He sighed quietly, "What time would he like to meet?"


	36. Chapter 34

Sebastian breathed deeply outside of Town Hall, grabbing a hold of each of his Subs' hands and held them tightly. Blaine leant his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"You're sure the recorder is working, right?" he asked.

"They only need the confession, once you have that we can leave straight away, can't we?" Kurt added.

"Yes, there are suppose to be officers working undercover in there. We just get out of the way once the Mayor has said what we need. Neither of you are to leave my sight. At all," Sebastian said severely.

They both nodded, their hands shaking in his grip.

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Sebastian, "I don't like this Sir. It feels wrong. Something bad is going to happen,"

Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead, "After this it will be all over, okay? This is the last thing we do for them, even if it means we have to leave town for awhile. I will not put either of you through this again,"

They both nodded again and tried to steady their breathing, "One last time Sir," Blaine said.

The three of them squared their shoulders and entered the large, foreboding building.

* * *

><p>They were led straight to the Mayor's office where they assumed the same position they were in a few days ago. William smiled brightly at them from the other side of the desk.<p>

"How are you all today?"

Blaine and Kurt looked straight ahead at the wall in front of them, refusing to acknowledge him at all.

"We are fine and yourself?" Sebastian asked, his own smile tight.

"Wonderful, wonderful," he practically sang out, "I bet you are wondering about why I brought you here,"

Sebastian nodded.

William tilted his head and paused for a moment, trying to force Sebastian to respond more. When he didn't, William shrugged and continued on, "As I am apart of the team who are working to bring down all those involved with Dalton, I have a list of the people that a one," he glanced at the paper on his desk, "Mister David Karofsky has fingered as being involved,"

Sebastian's face froze, "Really?"

"Yes," William rose from his chair and moved around the desk to sit on the edge in front of Sebastian, "I have all their photos right here and I wanted to know whether either of your Subs could confirm Karofsky's claims. I thought that you - and they - might be more comfortable here than in a police station,"

Sebastian nodded slowly, "Well that was very kind of you,"

"Yes, well I did think- Oh my,"

William bumped a glass jug filled with water off his desk. It smashed to smithereens in front of Kurt, dousing him with ice cold water and tiny shards of glass. He reactively flew back and few steps and tried to shake it off.

"I am so sorry," William said stepping forwards to help.

Sebastian pushed in front of William to check Kurt for cuts, "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Before Kurt could answer, William cut in, "Why don't you go clean up in my private bathroom? It is right through there," he gestured to an ornate wooden door leading off the side of his office.

Sebastian eyed it suspiciously before leading Kurt over to it, Blaine following close behind. He peered into the room, confirming that it was indeed a bathroom.

"Sebastian, please we have more to discuss. I'm sure the two of them can handle it. After all there are many things a Sub Pair can do without the aid of a Dom,"

Sebastian glanced around the bathroom again, looking for other points of entry or potential danger. When he couldn't find either he pushed the two boys through the door and closed it firmly behind them. He spun around quickly to face William, a large fake smile plastered over his face.

"What else would you like to talk about?" he moved swiftly to his chair.

William grinned, "Let us start with how you think that I have gotten this far without having the police in my back pocket," he cocked his head to the side.

Sebastian's face dropped, "What?"

"Do you really think that I don't know about the officers working undercover in my own office? Or the fact that you have been recording this entire conversation?"

Sebastian glanced at the bathroom door before attempting to lunge at the Mayor. He was grabbed by two large men who had crept into the office and were now easily holding him in place on his chair. He wriggled his shoulders for a moment but couldn't move under their strong hold.

William laughed, "Goodness, how was my school dismantled by an imbecile like you? Dumb luck I am guessing. No matter, once you have been properly attired we will relocate and start again,"

"Properly attired?" Sebastian gasped out, kicking his feet around a little. The men just applied more pressure to his arms, the back of the chair digging into his shoulders.

"Do you realize how many potential creations you have released back into their drab, confined little lives? They could have had everything and you ruined that for them. So I am just going to have to show you exactly what you have sent them back to,"

"A life without abuse or prostitution? What a pity for them," Sebastian sneered.

William let out a loud laugh, "You really are stupid aren't you? You still don't get it. Dalton was made to build an army of Subs to rise over the Doms that rule this country. You Doms are all alike, you think that because you haven't got this stupid little birthmark that you are better than us," William spat in Sebastian's face, "Isn't it funny that it is that mark that makes the deciding factor between who is master and who is slave? It's really not all that hard to get rid of either,"

William pulled back his sleeve to show Sebastian the square shaped scar on his wrist where a Subs mark would go.

"You're a-a sub?" Sebastian gasped out.

"Very good, had to have it spelled out for you did you? Yes I am a Sub but now I have all this power and while I lost my potentials I still have the Subs who worked for their freedom following me,"

"I don't understand. Why would you abuse the Subs if you wanted them to..." Sebastian ground out.

"I spent my entire younger life being abused, do you think my parents wanted a sniveling little Sub for a son? No, so they tried to beat it out of me. Of course when that didn't work they sold me to the highest bidder who in turn beat me. That abuse is what made me what I am today. Not all Subs are fit to take control, we have to weed out the truly pathetic,"

"So all those lessons in control? What you did to them? That was to, what? Make them into soldiers?"

"Let me show you. Quinn, come in here,"

A slender blond woman dressed smartly stepped lightly into the room and stood in between William and Sebastian.

William stepped up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Tell him what I did for you,"

Quinn smirked, "He showed me how strong I was, if he hadn't made me learn to have complete control over myself I wouldn't be the person I am today," She bent down so she was eye level with Sebastian, "You Doms think you can do whatever you like to a Sub and Will invites the very worst ones to Dalton, to test us.

"He tried to rip me apart," She closed her eyes, lost in the memory, "He wanted to hurt me just so he could hurt me. He didn't care who I was, just that I was inferior to him," she smirked at Sebastian, "But in the end, I killed him. Slashed his throat with the knife he used to cut me,"

She pulled back the sleeves of her shirt to reveal old, thin scars over her upper forearms, "After that Will had me taken out of Dalton for a new type of training. So that I could help other Subs like me, make them strong," her smirk turned into a snarl, "And you took that away from them," she slapped Sebastian so hard that he head whipped around.

William grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and pulled her away from Sebastian. She continued to scream at him as she was pushed through the door where Sebastian saw Emma grab her before the door was shut.

"As you can see the others who are committed to this project are very upset with you,"

Sebastian struggled unsuccessfully against his guards, "What are you going to do to me and my Subs?"

William chuckled, "I had such plans for your Subs. A paired set, do you know how powerful they could have been? But Kurt did not function well under the brain washing and is now in even worse condition since having been placed back with you,"

Sebastian winced at the words, "So what? You're going to use them as an example?"

William stared darkly at him, "You have destroyed their minds, they would never function in the future society. I did what was best for them, I had them properly destroyed,"

Sebastian blinked, confusion settling over his face, "Properly destroyed?"

"They've been dead since they entered the bathroom,"


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sebastian shot out of the men's grips, the force of his movements pushed the chair into them, knocking them to the ground. He launched himself at William, wrestling him to the ground, hitting the side of his head on the corner of the desk on his way down. The office door burst open and a group of uniformed police officers piled into the room, guns raised and screaming indiscernible words. Sebastian punched William in the face twice before several sets of arms wrapped around him and pulled him off.

The noises in the room melted away until all Sebastian could hear was the blood rushing to his head and his heart thundering through his body. He was completely focused on William's bloody face, he screamed random profanity at him as he tried to break free and return to his task. He watched as several other officers picked William off the ground and carried him out of the room.

Santana stepped into Sebastian's line of sight, he could see her mouth moving but no words were coming out. The world swum around him and Sebastian tried to shake the hazy confusion out of his head. He felt the hands around him relax and let him go but Santana stepped closer, placing her hands on his arms to keep him upright as he swayed on his feet.

Suddenly Sebastian's eyes focused on the door that Blaine and Kurt had disappeared behind only minutes ago. He pushed Santana away from him and steadily made his way towards it. He had to get to them. They needed him. He had to save them. He managed to open the door only a few inches before someone wretched the door shut and pushed him away from it.

Santana's voice penetrated the thick fog surrounding his brain, "What are you doing? That room is filled with toxic gas! You would be dead within seconds,"

He stumbled backwards a few steps before his legs gave out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. He whispered both their names before he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was roused by a steady, rhythmic beeping that he was very familiar with. He was in the hospital again. He thought back, trying to remember which one of his boys it was on the bed. Were they both with him then or was one still missing? He memories were jumbled and he wasn't quite sure what he had been doing before he fell asleep. He squeezed the hand that was holding his tight.<p>

"Sir, are you alright?"

It was Kurt's voice, soft and sweet beside him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, pulling him closer. Kurt moved right up next to him and used his free hand to stroke Sebastian's cheek.

"We've been so worried Sir," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian's eyes roamed over Kurt. He was dressed plainly in a dark gray t-shirt with his collar gleaming in the dim room. Sebastian raised a hand to run over the cool metal. Kurt looked fine so it must be Blaine on the bed.

"I'm fine Love," he brought their joint hands up so he could brush his lips against Kurt's knuckles.

Sebastian felt a head nuzzle into his neck on the other side of him, small kisses were pressed on to his neck and collar bone. He turned his head and his chin brushed over messy dark curls.

"Blaine?"

Blaine brought his face up so he could look his Dom in the eye, "We're glad you woke up Sir," he whispered, his lower lip trembling.

"Woke up?" Sebastian asked confusedly.

Sebastian looked down at his body which was covered in a thin blue hospital blanket with various wires and tubes hanging off his arms. He winced as he finally noticed the sharp pain in the side of his head. He gingerly touched the injured area, feeling the bandages before Kurt batted his hand away.

"Don't you remember Sir?" Kurt's eyes were wide with concern.

Sebastian stared at him for a moment before the events of the last few hours came flooding back to him. His talk with Santana, being fitted for the recording device and his meeting with the Mayor.

"He said you were dead. Santana said the room was full of toxic gas. How are you here?" he grabbed their arms and pulled them closer to the bed so he could hug them both close to his chest.

They returned the hug eagerly, curling their fists into the blankets and the back of Sebastian's hospital gown.

"There was a secret doorway," Blaine said softly, "The police pulled us out before the gas was set off. we were so scared for a minute but Santana promised to save you. Then when you were brought out you were unconscious and there was blood everywhere-" he choked out a sob, burying his face into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian cradled the back of his head with his hand and rocked them both. Kurt held his Dom tighter as he quietly sniffled.

"I'm here, it is okay. We are all fine. Nothing is going to happen now. I'm right here," he whispered over and over.

At some point they both managed to crawl onto the narrow bed and were now snoozing while spread haphazardly across Sebastian's legs and chest. He stroked their hair, continuing to whisper reassurance to them long after he knew they could no longer hear him. A soft knock on the door interrupted him.

"Santana," he greeted quietly but a warm smile made it's way across his face.

"I see you managed to pull through. How about next time staying conscious so I'm not attacked by your little guard dogs there?" she smirked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Attacked?"

She lifted one of her arms to show him a large plaster, "One of them bit me,"

Laughter bubbled out of his chest before he could contain it and it echoed around the quiet room. Santana stared at him darkly. He pulled himself together quickly, mostly to keep his boys from waking up rather than to appease her.

She shook her head but he saw a trace of a grin and knew he wasn't in trouble for faux pas. She sat in a chair that had been pulled up beside his bed.

"Thank you for saving them. And me, I guess," he muttered, stroking the boys head again.

She shrugged, "It's all part of the job,"

They sat quietly together for a few minutes before Sebastian broke the silence, "So a secret doorway?"

Santana laughed lightly, "Yeah, we knew he had something in there. People would go in and never come out. Mostly the undercover cops we sent in. He thought he had weeded them all out of his office but we've had several planted there for years. A couple of the ones who were close to him knew exactly where the fake wall was and how to work it. The gas he had installed recently and the rumour was that he was testing it out on the three of you today..." she trailed off.

"Do you know why he had it installed? It couldn't have been for us, we weren't that big of a threat, were we?" Sebastian asked.

This time Santana's laugh was louder. Kurt grumbled for a moment before settling further down Sebastian's chest.

"No, he did not have it installed just for you. You are not that important Bossman,"

Sebastian nodded with an amused look, "Well that's nothing but good news,"

"He had a lot of enemies and was going to use it for many purposes,"

Santana patted the hand that was resting on Kurt's head and began heading out of the room. She turned back at she reached the door, "Hey Sebastian, I'm glad you three are okay. You work well together," she said seriously.

Sebastian nodded gratefully at her and watched her walk away.


	38. Chapter 36

Sebastian had arranged for a cab to take them home from the hospital but Blaine insisted on carrying him up to the apartment. Sebastian tried to fend him off but Blaine managed to scoop him up and by the time they got in the elevator Sebastian was enjoying the attention. Blaine was nuzzling his nose under Sebastian's chin and Kurt was pressing kisses to the back of his head as they rode the elevator up.

Kurt shot ahead of them to open their front door, "Couch or bed?" he asked.

"Straight to bed please," Sebastian murmured tiredly.

Blaine carried him through the apartment and placed him down on the bed and knelt beside him, placing his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian closed his eyes and leant back against the pillows, finally relaxing now that he was home. He felt Kurt's hand brush against his forehead as he climbed onto the bed beside Sebastian. Blaine sniffled quietly by his ear, Sebastian pushed him up so he could see his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just scared Sir. But it's okay now," Blaine reassured him, shaking his head quickly, "You're here, we're here and we're all safe. I'm just happy now,"

Sebastian kissed his cheek and tugged him up onto the mattress beside him. Kurt grabbed the blanket off the bottom of the bed, rather than moving them all to get at the duvet, and covered the three of them. Sebastian turned onto his side and pulled Blaine into his arms, tugging on Kurt's leg to get him to slide in tight behind him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up with his cock surrounded by a moist heat and something sliding over either side of it. He moaned, palming the two boys heads through the blanket they were under before he yanked it completely off the bed. They looked up from their positions either side of his legs in surprise, their tongues stilling on his cock.<p>

He grinned down at them and pushed on their heads to continue, slightly bucking against them until they got the idea. Finally they both lowered their mouths again, alternating between kitten licks and sucking on either side of the cock. One of them reached up to fondle his balls sending Sebastian over the edge. Blaine moved up to catch the come but Sebastian pushed him back until he was coming over both of their faces.

He stroked their cheeks as he came down from his high, examining the mess on their faces, "Beautiful," he whispered, dragged a finger through the come on Kurt's lips.

Kurt captured the finger and sucked the come off of it cause Sebastian to groan painfully as his cock endeavored to grow hard again. Blaine pounced on Kurt, pushing him over until they were lying beside Sebastian and began licking the trails of come straight off his face. Sebastian rolled over onto his side to watch them and stroked Blaine's back.

Most of the come had either dribbled off of Blaine's face onto Kurt's or had been rubbed off during his enthusiastic ministrations so Kurt didn't have nearly as much to clean off in reciprocation. By the time he had finished they were rutting against each other quickly, drawing out their own orgasms as Sebastian chanted encouragement.

They fell back against the mattress, panting and sticky but wholly satisfied. Sebastian grin broadened at the sight, "Best wake up ever,"

He pulled them both into a cuddle and the three of them laid in bed for awhile longer, not sleeping but basking in their afterglow.

* * *

><p>A knocking on the front door stirred Sebastian out of his daydream. Blaine and Kurt moved to roll out of bed but he pulled them back.<p>

"You two stay here, it's probably just Wes or Santana. Keep the bed warm and I'll be back soon,"

He kissed them both on the forehead as they moaned sleepily. He scooted over Blaine and out of the bed, stopping to pull the blanket further over them and throw on a pair of pants.

He stumbled out into the living room with a yawn and yanked the front door open. He leant against the door, smiling sleepily at Wes.

"How did I know it would be you?"

Wes rolled his eyes, "And yet you couldn't use your psychic powers for good like maybe throwing on a shirt?"

Sebastian shrugged, "My house, my dress code. By the way, you must be dressed at all times here, just in case you get any ideas," he gestured for Wes to enter.

"I'll keep that in mind," he sneered as he entered.

Wes settled on the couch, placing his folder on the table and sliding it in front of Sebastian.

"So what's happening with William and the others?" Sebastian asked.

"They will probably live the rest of their lives in an asylum. They are a group of abused Subs who were driven crazy. I doubt they will even be present at their own trials. All the Subs who attended Dalton are going to be given a psychological review to make sure they are all mentally sound, so you have that to look forward to,"

Sebastian looked glum, "Do you ever have any good news for me? I'm beginning to think that if I stopped talking to you, my life would be better,"

"You could only be so lucky," Wes answered rolling his eyes, "But I do happen to have some good news today," he flipped open the folder.

"Lay it on me,"

"They are going to be opening the Sub school across town," Wes pointed out the site.

"So soon? Aren't they afraid of it turning out the same as Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

Wes shrugged, "People in this town need a school. So many of them struggle with giving their children the right information. Could you imagine what Blaine's life would have been like if Dalton hadn't taken him away from his family. Even as sick as that place was it is better than him being abused by his own father,"

Sebastian grimaced, hating being reminded of what either of his boys had gone through. Perhaps if the school was monitored better it would work. He thought back to the woman he had met in the restaurant a few days ago, how she wanted to do better by her sub.

"So you are on the school board? You have a part in the decision making process, right? You should suggest a class for Doms and how to do right by their Subs,"

Wes stroked his chin, "That is a fantastic idea. I am always seeing Subs coming into the ER who were injured by Doms who didn't take care of them properly. You know I have always admired the way you handle your Subs,"

Sebastian threw his hands up, "Oh no, I am not teacher material. I'm sure you can find someone much more qualified,"

Wes tried to protest but Sebastian refused to hear anymore about the subject.

* * *

><p>Kurt hopped back into the bed behind Blaine, pressing his cold nose into Blaine's neck.<p>

Blaine wriggled away from him, "How are you so cold? You were only in the bathroom for a few minutes,"

"The tiles are really cold," Kurt shrugged, "I over heard Sir and the Doctor talking about something really interesting though,"

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt, "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping," he looked disappointed.

"I didn't mean to, they were just loud. Guess what I heard?"

"Kurt," Blaine whined, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

"They are going to start another Sub school,"

Blaine shuffled further under the blankets, "So? We don't have to go back,"

"Wes wants Sir to be a teacher there,"

"He would be a good teacher. He is so good with us,"

"Yeah but he said he doesn't want to do it. I think he would be a wonderful teacher and he would like that job a lot better than whatever he is doing now,"

Blaine groaned, "What are you planning?"

Kurt sat up, "We should talk Sir into being a teacher there. We could even work there with the Subs too. Don't you want to help other people be as happy as we are? Sir would keep all the other teachers in check too, he won't let anything like Dalton happen there,"

"Shh Kurt, go to sleep. We can talk about it later,"

Kurt crossed his arms and pouted, "You are just trying to shut me up,"

Blaine grinned lazily, pushing himself up onto his knees until he was hovering over Kurt, "No, when I am trying to shut you up I do this,"

He pulled Kurt into a fierce kiss that they both felt all the way to their toes.

* * *

><p>Sebastian closed the door behind Wes and snapped the lock into placed. He detoured through the kitchen to grab his boys some breakfast before heading back to bed.<p>

He stopped in the doorway to admire the two boys who were currently making out in front of him. He left breakfast on the bedside table before he crawled over the top of Blaine, pushing his clothed groin into Blaine's ass, grinding him down into Kurt. They all moaned simultaneously.

"Having fun without me?" he asked resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and looking down at Kurt.

"Never Sir," Kurt reached up and pulled Sebastian down into a sweet kiss.

They squashed Blaine between them, only relenting when he began bucking between the two of them.

"Goodness someone is eagerly," Sebastian said playfully, biting gently at Blaine's throat.

Blaine moaned in response, craning his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Sebastian. Sebastian continue to lick, nibble and suck on the expanse of skin around the collar, pushing Blaine off of Kurt and onto the bed next to him. Kurt rose to his knees and removed Sebastian's pants while they were busy. He grabbed the lube from the draw next to the bed and fiddled with it while watching them, growing harder at the sight.

"Want to be inside you," Sebastian said with his mouth still attached to Blaine.

Kurt placed the tube in Sebastian's hand but he passed it back, "No you do it," he panted.

"But I don't know-" Kurt started.

"I'll talk you through it," Sebastian said while lifting himself off of Blaine.

"I trust you Kurt," Blaine reassured him as Sebastian pulled him to sit between his legs.

Blaine laid back against Sebastian's chest and spread his legs until Kurt had access to his asshole. Kurt bit his lip as he looked at the two men tangled together completely bare. He watched Sebastian slide his hand up Blaine's leg and wrap around his cock, pumping it slowly. Kurt moaned, his eyes slightly rolled back in his head as if he were the one being touched.

"Spread the lube over your fingers and work it together to warm it up," Sebastian instructed, knocking his foot into Kurt's knee to get his attention.

Kurt started slightly before doing as he was told.

"Good, now run it over his hole but don't enter yet," Blaine whined, too turned on to form words but knowing that his Dom wanted to drag this out.

Kurt followed the instruction, noting the way Blaine held his breath or gasped when he touched different areas. Blaine pushed his head back against Sebastian's shoulder, biting his lip hard. Sebastian combed his hand through Blaine's hair before nodding at Kurt to insert a finger.

Blaine shouted in surprise, not know it was coming but he quickly recovered and tried to force Kurt to move faster, needing more than he was getting.

"Take it slow and move at your own pace. Don't let him hurry you," Sebastian said smacking the side of Blaine's leg lightly.

Kurt grinned as he teased Blaine, adding and dropping fingers without warning until Blaine was withering and begging in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian yanked Blaine up his body, unceremoniously removing Kurt's fingers from his hole. He held Blaine up with one arm and lined his cock up with Blaine's hole and slowly lowered him down onto it so that they were plastered together front to back. Sebastian lifted Blaine back up slowly and lowered him down at a torturous pace.

Blaine wailed at the lack of friction he needed, clawing at the arms around his waist. Kurt moved to wrap his hand around Blaine's weeping cock but Sebastian smacked it away and bent Blaine over until he was face down in Kurt's lap.

"If you want me to move faster, you had better start sucking," he whispered, still thrusting slowing.

Blaine quickly took Kurt's cock into his mouth, pushing it in as far as he could and bobbed on it at a fast pace, hoping Sebastian would get the hint.

Kurt fisted his hands into Blaine's hair and threw his head back letting out a pleasure filled keen. Sebastian began snapping his hips quickly against Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned in response, the vibrations sending Kurt over the edge and he shot his load down Blaine's throat. The feeling of warm come in his mouth as well as the masculine taste of the heavy cock set Blaine off as well, coming over the sheets beneath him. Sebastian tried to hang on, wanting this to last but Blaine's asshole clenched down on him as he orgasmed. Sebastian buried himself deep inside Blaine, riding out the wave of pleasure.

The three of them fell into a heap, Blaine whining at of the feel of the quickly cooling puddle beneath him. When Sebastian was coherent enough he shuffled the three of them over until they were squashed together on the far side of the mattress.

They laid their together for awhile, slowly stroking each other's skin pleasantly. Kurt rolled up into a sitting position and looked at Sebastian through his eyelashes, "Sir, I have to tell you something."

Sebastian laid a palm on Kurt knee, "What is it?"

"I overheard you talking to Wes," Kurt said with his eyes down turned.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Did you now? And what did you hear?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, "He offered you a job at the new Sub school they are starting,"

Sebastian sighed and pulled Kurt down into his arms. Blaine moved to rest his chin on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I suppose you are wondering why I said I wouldn't do it,"

Both of them nodded. Blaine whispered, "You would be a wonderful teacher,"

Sebastian smile, brushing a few stray hairs off of Kurt's forehead, "It would be a nice job but getting a school up and running would be a lot of work. I wouldn't have time to see you as much,"

"We could work with you," Kurt answered promptly, "You know we would always wonder if something like Dalton was happening again unless we were apart of it. And we would be good at working with the Subs, we could help them," he said earnestly.

Sebastian shut his eyes tiredly, "How about we talk about this later? We will go through the information that Wes left me alright?"

Kurt nodded before settling his head down on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian waited until both of their breathing had evened out before he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


	39. Epilogue

Warning: This chapter contains mentions of both physical and mental abuse, stabbing and sensitive issues.

Epilogue

Several years later there was a highly regarded Sub school in the area which was openly run by both Doms and Subs. Dalton was a distant memory in the town history but those more personally involved had a harder time shaking the scars off of them.

It turned out that during the brainwashing Dalton had implanted trigger words into Kurt's subconcious. At this time he had nearly half a dozen obscure words that could trigger different reactions out of him. The first time it happened he had been preparing lunch in the kitchen with Blaine while Sebastian was in the lounge with a few other teachers from the school. Blaine nearly died that day.

Kurt didn't remember sinking the knife into Blaine's gut or any of that day at all. His first memory was waking up in a tiny padded room in the hospital all alone and not knowing what was going on. Sebastian had spent the day wondering between their rooms not knowing whether either of his Subs would be coming home with him at all. Once staff at the hospital had figured that Kurt's trigger wasn't permanent they allowed him to be taken out of seclusion.

Kurt refused to allow anyone to speak to him after that, doing everything he could to block out the sound of their voices. Of course they had managed to break through eventually but it involved a lot of shouting and crying, kisses and shoves. No matter what either Sebastian nor Blaine had said or done, Kurt never forgave himself for that incident.

The second time Kurt was triggered he put himself into a comatose state, unable to respond to any outside stimuli. He was hooked up to various machines at the hospital while a team worked around the clock to bring him back. It took Sebastian reading the dictionary at his bedside to find the reversing trigger word. Needless to say their was now a list of words that Sebastian refused to allow to be said around his Sub (most of the list was made of random words he could recall from his first conversation but he wasn't taking a chance on any of them). Kurt later revealed that while he was unresponsive, he relived every moment that he had spent at Dalton the second time, feeling the burn of the brand, watching the video and the feel of people violating him again and again.

The third forced him to relive the incident consciously, screaming out of his Dom to help him. He could easily be taken out of this state by someone introducing a happier memory. Usually Blaine was the one to do, the one time Sebastian had tried Kurt had been taken back to the first time they had sex when Sebastian refused to focus on him. Sebastian never realised how badly that had affected him until he broke down. This trigger was the one the doctors played with the most, putting Kurt into an emotional state in hopes that he would be able to reveal other trigger words so they wouldn't be surprised by them. They had found two before Sebastian had put his foot down and refused to allow them near his Sub again.

Kurt spent little time in public any more and was always clinging onto either Blaine or Sebastian when he was. Sebastian had set him up with a job keeping him in charge of most of the equipment at Dalton. People rarely interacted with him and he was able to work with headphones on to block out conversations of people walking by.

Blaine had been far less affected by the actions of Dalton despite being held hostage and beaten among other things. After Kurt stabbed him, Blaine had gone crazy in the hospital room screaming for him. He was terrified of what they might have done to Kurt while he was unconscious, the horribly familiar pain in his head was already strong when he woke. Not even Sebastian had been able to calm him down and Blaine had ripped out all of his stitches trying to get to Kurt's room which was in a secluded area of the hospital. When he found it, Blaine sat outside the door singing until Kurt responded, only then did he allow Sebastian to carry him away to be fixed up.

Blaine had spent the following months showering Kurt and Sebastian with love trying to keep the three of them together. He was terrified that they would be separated and even without the mental bond that he and Kurt shared, Blaine knew the separation would kill Sebastian as well. He wore himself down until one day he collapsed in exhaustion and spent the next week on bed rest with the other two doting on his every whim.

He now taught many of the younger Subs that came through the school, helping them accept their submissive nature and showing them what they could really become. The children adored Blaine and would aspire to being just like him when they grew up.

Sebastian often took on too much and refused outside help from anyone, often even his own Subs. Each episode that either of them went through added another layer of guilt to Sebastian's conscience. From the branding on Kurt's back that he was never able to have repaired to Blaine working himself sick, Sebastian often wondered if they would have been better off had he never come into their world.

When he finally broke down and explained all of this to his Subs between huge sobs and agonizing screams, they sprung into action. They did everything they possible could to show Sebastian how much worse off they would have been without him. While it did little to lessen the weight on his shoulder, he did allow them to take care of him instead of trying to be strong all the time.

He became one of the head teachers at Dalton and refused all promotions, preferring to work with the Subs and show them that they could be more than society dictated. Recently he had added a few Dom classes to the mix in hopes that he would be a able to teach a new level of mutual respect between the two that would insure that something like Dalton was never created again.

Kurt made it his personal responsibility to make sure that school work was left at school and would collect Blaine and Sebastian at the end of every day. He kept a close eye on the both of them to make sure that they weren't working themselves exhausted again, often assigning total work bans at home when it became too much. Of course these were usually accompanied by languid sexual exploits so no one tended to complain about them.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked up as someone knocked on his office door, "Come in," he called.<p>

Kurt slipped into the room, "Afternoon Sir, how has your day been?" he crossed the room until he was behind Sebastian's chair and wrapped his arms around his Dom's shoulders.

"Much better now that you're here," Sebastian leant back and rubbed Kurt's forearm softly.

Kurt nuzzled the side of Sebastian's head, "It wasn't that bad today, was it Sir? I don't like it when the students give you a hard time,"

Sebastian chuckled, "Well that's what happens when you decide to throw a couple of Dom classes into a Sub school. Half of them were trying to usurp my authority and the others were trying to sneak out of the room,"

"What are you hoping for with this class anyway?" he moved around the chair until he was perched on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian stroked Kurt's thigh, "I just want them to understand that they have to have actual respect for their Subs and in order to do that they have to interact with them on the same level,"

Kurt grinned brightly and bopped Sebastian on the nose, "And that is why you are in charge. You are so clever,"

Sebastian chuckled, "You're in a good mood today,"

"I finally finished sorting out all of the supplies for this quarter. There will be a list of new items that the library needs on your desk tomorrow but it isn't much. The kids have really been taking care of the equipment lately,"

"Excellent, we will be able to get some new stuff in then. Have you seen Blaine this afternoon?" Sebastian asked while kissing the column of Kurt's throat, tugging at his collar with his teeth.

Kurt moaned, "Yeah, I saw him about an hour ago. One of the Subs bit his hand so I had to watch them while he got patched up,"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine and the Sub was just a little over excited. I managed to calm her down when I got back," Blaine said from the doorway, "What about you Kurt? They didn't..." his voice faded away as he wrung his hands together.

Kurt smiled, "I'm fine, they are just kids and it wasn't for long. I can handle it,"

Sebastian kissed his temple, "Of course but that doesn't mean that neither of us won't worry," He held out a hand towards Blaine, "Let me see,"

Blaine placed his hand between Sebastian, palm up showing the small bandage. Sebastian examined it as best he could before kissing the covering.

"Come on, time to head home," Sebastian said pushing slightly on Kurt's back.

Kurt jumped up and curled into Blaine's side, happily murmuring as he nuzzled Blaine's neck. Blaine chuckled lightly as Kurt's breathe tickled him.

"Someone is very affectionate tonight," Blaine observed.

Kurt puffed in annoyance, "Well if you two would take me home instead of talking about it, I would show you just how affectionate I am feeling," Kurt stalked out of the room with the two of them hot on his heels.

In the wake of Dalton there had been many bad days but slowly the good days were catching up with fewer incidents between them. Someday Sebastian hoped that he would be able to wake without having to go through a list of potential threats they faced that day. One day he and his boys would have a normal, happy life.


End file.
